L'aigle et le sorcier
by yotma
Summary: Et si le déferlement de puissance créée par le combat entre Voldemort, Lily Potter et Harry Potter avait envoyé ce dernier dans un autre monde sans magie. Et s'il devenait l'un des meilleurs assassins de Masyaf ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il chevauchait à travers le désert, son cheval commençait à broncher sous la fatigue alors que la ville se trouvait à une demi journée de cheval. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel encore brûlant de Syrie, puis replaça son capuchon blanc, puis reprit la route. Heureusement, le soleil venait de se coucher et l'air se refroidissait peu à peu. Cependant, il savait qu'il allait devoir s'arrêter. Chevaucher dans le désert de nuit était suicidaire, même pour lui. Il connaissait un petit promontoire rocheux qui pourrait le protéger des animaux sauvages et des pillards. Il fit trottiner son cheval durant quelques minutes et soupira de soulagement quand il vit le promontoire. Il descendit de cheval, puis amena l'animal sous la protection de la pierre. Ensuite, il sortit sa petite tente et prépara son bivouac. Avec sa dague, il creusa un trou, puis l'entoura de pierres avant d'un installer un petit réchaud dans lequel il mit des morceaux de charbon de bois. Enfin, il prit un morceau d'amadou, le plaça sous le charbon, puis l'enflamma et souffla jusqu'à ce que le charbon prenne feu. Dès que le feu fut allumé, il plaça au dessus une petite grille. En attendant que les braises apparaissent, il sortit des sacoches de son cheval, une théière en cuivre qu'il remplit d'eau. Ensuite, il sortit un petit sachet remplit de feuilles séchées. il sortit aussi du lait de chèvre, du pain ainsi que du miel et une petite jarre remplie de ragout de mouton. Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit les braises bien rougeoyantes. Il posa la théière sur la grille ainsi que la jarre qu'il avait débouché. Alors que son repas était en train de se réchauffer, il retira le tapis de selle du dos de son cheval, puis utilisa la selle comme oreiller.

Fatigué par sa longue journée à chevaucher, il s'étira en grognant de satisfaction quand il entendit un hurlement fantomatique qui lui colla la chair de poule. Il entendait des cris, des cris de femme qui résonnaient dans la nuit. Il ne comprenait pas, il était dans le désert sur la route de Baniyas et il n'y avait personne d'autre à des lieues à la ronde. Voulant en être sûr, il grimpa furtivement sur le promontoire rocheux et regarda les environs avec l'œil aiguisé d'un aigle, mais il ne vit aucun mouvement qui pourrait expliquer ces cris. Encore plus méfiant que d'habitude, il redescendit calmement quand il entendit de nouveau ces cris. Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua des tons de suppliques mais dans une langue qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Ce n'était pas une langue des chrétiens d'Occident, mais pourtant elle ressemblait vaguement à celle des chrétiens d'Angleterre, mais il y avait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Soudain un hurlement de douleur creva le silence et le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers Amel son cheval, mais ce dernier dormait. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait le sommeil aussi léger qu'un chat et pouvait se réveiller au couinement d'une souris et il n'entendait pas les cris ? Après quelques secondes de silence, il entendit un rire aigu et maléfique, puis devant ses yeux, il vit un tourbillon blanc apparaitre avec à l'intérieur un petit enfant qui hurlait de douleur et de terreur. Il s'approcha du garçonnet et vit qu'il avait des cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une cicatrice rouge en forme d'éclair sur le front.

L'enfant hurlait tellement fort qu'il craignait que ce dernier ne rameute des pillards en maraude. Il sursauta de nouveau quand son cheval se réveilla d'un bond au cri de l'enfant et hennit de terreur. De la sorcellerie, il allait tirer son épée pour tuer l'enfant, quand il vit le fantôme d'une femme apparaître. L'homme regarda le fantôme avec terreur en lâchant son épée, il n'avait pas peur des vivants, mais les esprits le terrifiaient. Il regarda le fantôme en larme se pencher sur l'enfant et tenter de le serrer contre lui, en vain. Il vit un autre fantôme apparaître, mais celui là, c'était un homme. Il avait des pierres de lectures sur le nez et des cheveux en épis. L'enfant et lui se ressemblait terriblement d'ailleurs. Il comprit donc que les deux fantômes étaient les parents de l'enfant. Un orphelin. L'homme serra sa femme contre lui et c'est là qu'il remarqua l'homme. Alors que les fantômes ne bougeaient pas les lèvres, il entendit dans son esprit la mère de l'enfant lui dire :

-Sauvez mon enfant. Il est innocent !

-C'est un sorcier. Si quelqu'un découvre son problème, il mourra, répliqua le cavalier.

-S'il n'y a pas de magie dans ce monde. Il ne pourra pas l'utiliser, répondit le fantôme avec douceur et tristesse.

-C'est donc un enfant comme les autres ? demanda le cavalier.

-Oui. Mais s'il retrouvait son monde d'origine, alors il redeviendrait un sorcier puissant.

-Bien ! Je vous promets de le sauver et de l'élever comme mon propre fils.

-Merci, merci. Il est la preuve que mon époux et moi avons vécu et que nous nous sommes aimés. Aimez-le comme nous l'aurions aimé. Je vous en supplie.

L'homme vit le couple épleuré tenter d'embrasser une dernière fois leur fils, mais en vain. Le petit garçon tentait quant à lui de les serrer contre lui. Mais un mortel ne pouvait toucher un fantôme. Après un dernier baisé au loin, les deux fantômes s'évanouirent dans les airs, ne laissant qu'un enfant en larme. Le petit garçon tenta de rejoindre ses parents comme quand ils allaient dans leur chambre et qu'il voulait les suivre, mais il ne ressentait pas la force de la magie de ses parents comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Alors il tenta de se lever et de marcher pour les retrouver, mais en vain. Il se levait et tombait encore et encore. L'homme regardait le garçonnet faire. C'est qu'il était obstiné le petit, un vrai battant. Ne voulant rester trop longtemps dehors avec un enfant en bas âge, l'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon couina en sentant des mains fortes le soulever et l'amener vers un grand animal nerveux et une petite tente. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pleurer, mais tout ce qu'il put faire c'est bailler et s'endormir en quelques secondes, terrassé par le meurtre de ses parents et son arrivé dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il dormit profondément et ne sentit pas l'homme le poser sur le tapis et le recouvrir d'une couverture. Le cavalier retourna devant son repas et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant, sa monture ne supporterait pas le voyage du retour. Il allait devoir donc continuer son chemin, aller à Baniyas, faire ce que le maître lui avait demandé de faire, puis retourner à Masyaf.

Il regarda ses vivres et soupira, il allait devoir oublier le lait de chèvre et le pain pour que le petit ait de quoi manger. Après les avoir rangé, il rangea aussi le miel et attendit que son repas soit prêt. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il mangea son ragout et but deux bonnes tasses de thé relaxantes. Avant d'aller dormir, il regarda ses affaires pour voir ce qui pourrait l'aider à transporter un enfant. Il décida de le mettre dans une de ses sacoches qui était assez profonde pour l'y transporter. Bon, il allait devoir dire adieu à beaucoup de ses affaires. Soupirant de lassitude, il éteignit son réchaud, et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, il se réveilla en découvrant un enfant qui dormait profondément. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable qu'il décida de faire ce qu'il avait dit au fantôme, il allait s'occuper de cet enfant. Il posa son réchaud ainsi que sa théière sur sa tente puis la roula et la cacha sous une pierre. Ensuite, il harnacha son cheval avant d'installer le petit dans une sacoche qu'il plaça devant lui. Quand toutes ses affaires furent rangées, il montant en selle et posa la couverture sur l'enfant afin qu'il ne soit pas brûlé par le soleil.

Maintenant prêt, il lança son cheval au galop afin de faire le trajet le plus vite possible, de préférence avant que le gamin ne se réveille. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit apparaître les remparts de Baniyas. Il se demandait vraiment quelle tête allait faire le chef de cellule quand il lui laisserait l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa mission. Il descendit de cheval, sortit délicatement le petit de la sacoche et pénétra dans la cité calmement en tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Voyant cela, les gardes ne le prirent pas pour ce qu'il était un dangereux assassin, mais un père et son fils. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant le souffle calme du petit endormi qui ne moufta pas une seule fois alors qu'il bondissait de toit en toit jusqu'au bureau des assassins. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il entendit une petite fois couiner :

 **-'core, 'core**.

Il baissa les yeux et vit l'enfant parfaitement réveillé qui tapait des mains ravis de cette aventure. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit le chef de cellule qui regardait avec stupéfaction l'enfant gloussant.

-Rauf ! Que fais-tu ici avec cet enfant ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Nadim, je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

-Rauf, menaça Nadim.

-J'ai trouvé ce petit sur la route, ses parents avaient été assassinés. Je n'allais pas le laisser seul dans le désert.

-Oui, tu as eu raison. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Pourrais-tu le garder le temps que j'effectue ma mission ?

-Heu… d'accord !

-Il n'a rien mangé et je pense qu'il doit être changé.

-Rauf ! Je te déteste !

Rauf quitta le bureau des assassins dans un éclat de rire bruyant, puis retourna en ville afin d'effectuer sa mission, tuer un templier et lui prendre la carte de la commanderie de Jérusalem. A la fin de la journée, il revint avec un porte-bébé qu'il avait trouvé sur le marché, une petite bouteille de lait et des vêtements pour l'enfant. Il entra furtivement dans le bureau alors que les cloches de la ville résonnaient afin que les gardes capturent le terrible assassin qui avait tué le gentil templier. Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit Nadim jouer avec l'enfant qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts.

-Alors ?

-J'ai les plans et j'ai éliminé trois templiers. Ils recherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et toi ?

-Il est très calme et très joueur. Oh, et il a un gouffre à la place de l'estomac. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

-Amin ibn Albarq.

-A cause de sa cicatrice ? demanda Nadim en caressant doucement la cicatrice rosâtre du bébé qui poussa la main de Nadim à rester sur son front pour que l'assassin continue à le caresser.

-Oui.

-J'espère qu'il sera digne de ce nom.

-N'est crainte, Nadim. Il sera digne de lui. Bien je repartirais demain, le temps que tout se calme dehors. Je ne voudrais pas mettre la vie de mon fils en danger.

-Tu es sage. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu estimes nécessaire.

-Merci Nadim.

Les deux assassins virent le petit garçon recommencer à tenter de faire ce qu'il faisait la veille, se mettre debout et marcher.

-Il est plus têtu que deux ânes, ce petit, s'esclaffa Nadim.

-Tu as raison, répondit Rauf qui jeta un regard calculateur sur l'enfant.

-Oh ! Toi, tu vas le transformer en assassin.

-Ce sera le meilleur. Il fera ma fierté.

Nadim eut un sourire, puis tous les deux se préparèrent un bon thé alors que le petit essayait encore et toujours de se mettre debout. Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils entendirent un cri et virent l'enfant en station débout. Les deux hommes le regardaient avec un léger sourire. Puis le petit tenta de faire son premier pas des plus hésitants, puis un deuxième et alors qu'il allait faire son troisième, Rauf remarqua que le petit perdait l'équilibre et rapidement le rattrapa, puis lui donna du lait dans une petite bouteille. Le petit garçon eut du mal à boire, il n'était pas habitué à cette façon de se nourrir, mais il avait tellement faim. Les deux adultes eurent un sourire en voyant la mimique du petit, ils arrivaient presqu'à voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime. Soudain, l'enfant prit la bouteille avec maladresse, la mit à la bouche, et but le contenu. Avec un petit rire, Nadim murmura :

-Il est malin, ce petit.

-Oui, il arrive à résoudre tout seul ses problèmes.

-Il lui faudrait plus que du lait. Quand tu es partie, j'ai demandé à ma femme ce qu'il lui faudrait et elle l'a donné ceci.

Il alla derrière son bureau, puis ramena un sac avec toute la nourriture nécessaire pour un enfant. Rauf ouvrit de grands yeux devant la taille du sac. Son cheval ne pourrait jamais le porter.

-N'aies crainte, on va te donner un âne pour que tu puisses tout emporter.

-Merci, Nadim. Je ne savais pas comme j'allais m'en sortir avec tout ça.

Nadim eut un sourire, puis donna une assiette pleine de ragout à l'enfant. Mais là, il ne savait vraiment pas comment manger, parce qu'en plus, ça sentait bon et que son estomac était diablement vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Nadim et lui fit un regard de chaton. Le terrible guerrier éclata de rire, puis dit à Rauf :

-Bien mon ami, tu vas le nourrir, à la cuillère. Il faut qu'il sache se débrouiller seul le plus vite possible.

-Tu as raison, mon ami.

Rauf s'assit devant Amin, prit la cuillère, la plongea dans le ragout et la donna à Amin. L'enfant adora le ragout et il prit maladroitement la cuillère que lui donnait Rauf, la fourra dans le bol et de là, dans sa bouche en s'en en mettant partout. Au moins, il avait comprit le concept. Après un repas difficile, Rauf le débarbouilla, puis le posa sur un pot de chambre. L'enfant fit ses besoins et après avoir été nettoyé par l'homme, il s'endormit profondément. Le lendemain, il ne sentit pas l'homme le prendre dans ses bras et l'installer dans le porte bébé, puis quitter le bureau des assassins pour rejoindre l'âne chargé qui l'attendait calmement.

Rauf était nerveux, la ville grouillait de templiers et ils recherchaient quelqu'un, car ils ordonnaient aux femmes de montrer leurs enfants. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit. Les templiers étaient à la recherche d'Amin, ils avaient dû le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il aurait voulu se mettre à courir, mais avec l'enfant contre sa poitrine, il ne pouvait rien faire au risque de se faire prendre et avec lui, l'enfant. Alors il continua à marcher calmement en tirant son baudet. Il priait toutes les divinités du ciel et de la terre qu'Amin ne se réveille pas, mais l'enfant ne bougea pas un muscle et passa son temps à dormir. Quand Rauf fut devant la porte, il vit la chance se matérialiser devant lui sous la forme d'une foule compact outrée que les Templiers osent malmener des femmes et des enfants. Alors que la foule rugissait de rage, Rauf se faufila et rejoignit son cheval qui patientait paisiblement à l'écurie. Il régla ce qu'il devait au garde, puis monta sur son cheval et toujours suivi par l'âne, trotta vers Masyaf qui ne se trouvait qu'à une journée de route.

Il avançait avec méfiance, en étant prêt à croiser le fer, mais heureusement, il n'eut aucun problème. Il retourna à l'endroit où il avait rencontré l'enfant et reprit ses affaires. Il allait repartir quand il découvrit sur le sol une chaîne en or sur le sol avec un pendentif en or orné d'une émeraude taillée d'une étrange façon. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le visage des parents de l'enfant. Il prit le collier et le passa autour du cou d'Amin qui dormait constamment bercé par les pas souples du cheval.

Nerveusement, il remonta sur son cheval et repartit en poussant son cheval au petit galop. Soudain, il fut dépassé par l'âne qui galopait de toutes ses forces comme si l'animal ressentait un danger. Il poussa son cheval au galop, rattrapa l'âne et le mena à toute vitesse vers la sécurité des montagnes et de Masyaf. Quand il vit au loin la forteresse, il soupira de soulagement surtout quand il entendit au loin la cavalcade d'une cavalerie lourde. Arrêtant son cheval, il découvrit… Les Templiers, ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Sentant le danger, il repartit à fond de train suivit par le baudet qui n'avait pas l'air de fatiguer tant il était terrorisé. La petite troupe traversa ventre à terre les portes de la citadelle qui se refermèrent tandis que les gardes étaient prêts à faire de la bouillie de templiers.

Alors que la bataille se préparait, un jeune novice s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Maitre Al Mualim vous demande Seigneur Rauf.

-J'y vais. Tu pourrais desceller mon cheval et amener toutes mes affaires chez moi ?

-Tout de suite, Seigneur Rauf.

-Merci petit.

Rauf monta la citadelle et rejoignit le bureau du maître des assassins. Il salua avec respect son supérieur et attendit que le vieil homme lui parle :

-Comment c'est passé la mission, Rauf.

-Très bien maître. Mais sur le chemin entre Damas et Baniyas, j'ai trouvé un enfant, orphelin.

-Où est cet enfant ?

Rauf écarta les pans de son manteau et tous les deux découvrirent le petit garçon endormit la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte. Rauf eut un léger sourire en voyant la bave sur les lèvres du petit. Rauf continua en disant :

-Les templiers le recherchent.

-Pourquoi, ce n'est qu'un bébé ?

-Maître, il est apparu de nulle part dans une lumière blanche. Les esprits de ses parents sont apparus et m'ont fait jurer de le protéger comme s'il était mon propre fils, dit Rauf. Enfin, ce qu'il avait voulu dire car en fait ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

-Il était à côté des corps de ses parents qui ont été tués par des pillards ou des Templiers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils le recherchaient. Peut-être voulaient-ils éliminer le dernier membre de cette famille.

-Peut-être. C'est plus que probable d'ailleurs. Plus d'une fois les templiers ont exterminé une famille pour prendre possession de leurs terres et de leurs biens. Bien, tu élèveras cet enfant comme le tien et tu l'entraîneras pour qu'il devienne un assassin. Comment se nomme t-il ?

-Amin Ibn Albarq.

-C'est un beau nom. Va maintenant et protège le, c'est notre futur que tu as dans les bras.

-Bien maître. Au revoir maître.

Rauf salua Al Mualim, puis retourna dans sa maison où il vivait seul depuis le décès de sa femme durant l'accouchement d'un garçon mort-né. Il plaça l'enfant dans le lit qu'il avait prévu pour son fils, puis prépara ses affaires et ses pensées afin d'être un père pour cet orphelin et un maître pour cet assassin en devenir.

Après avoir rangé sa maison, il regarda l'enfant et ressentit une chaleur au fond de son cœur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant à part pour son épouse adorée. Il aimait ce petit bout et il ferait tout pour qu'Amin soit heureux avec lui et devienne un enfant équilibré et un assassin puissant quand le temps serait venu.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le temps était passé depuis qu'Amin était arrivé dans la vie de Rauf et ce fut pour ce dernier les plus belles années de sa vie. Amin savait qu'il était orphelin, il avait d'ailleurs des portraits de ses parents dans un pendentif qu'il portait précieusement, mais pour lui, Rauf, c'était son père et son héros du haut de ses quatre ans. Amin voulait devenir assassin, il voulait courir comme un chat, sauter de toit en toit et se battre contre les templiers. Mais pour le moment, il était assis à la table de la cuisine, son père le soignant d'une énième chute d'un toit.

-Amin, tu es trop jeune pour faire comme les assassins.

-Mais baba. Je veux faire comme toi. Je veux être un assassin comme toi et faire que les templiers ne puissent plus jamais tuer des gens innocents parce qu'ils le peuvent, gémit le petit garçon en lui faisait un regard de chien battu.

-Amin, mon petit éclair. Je suis fier de toi, mais l'entraînement commence à dix ans et pas avant. Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit, à cinq ans, tu es laissé seul afin d'apprendre à te débrouiller seul et à dix ans, tu es entraîné comme un véritable assassin.

Pour la énième fois depuis que l'enfant savait parler, Amin poussa un gros soupire de frustration. Il voulait tellement commencer son entraînement. Soudain l'air de rien, il demanda :

-Baba, c'est quand que j'ai cinq ans ?

-C'est quand que ? Quand est-ce que j'ai cinq ans, le rattrapa son père.

-Ben ça fait longtemps baba, répondit le petit garçon avec des étincelles de rire dans les yeux.

Rauf bougonna, puis se mit à chatouiller son fils qui éclata de rire. C'était une drôle de famille, mais c'était la leur. Et ils étaient heureux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cet amour filiale entre eux rendait les autres enfants jaloux de la joie et du bonheur d'Amin, car eux étaient délaissés dès qu'ils avaient atteint l'âge de cinq ans.

Après avoir soigné son fils, Rauf commença à lui parler en françois, puis en germain et enfin en anglais. Il voulait qu'il soit capable de comprendre l'ennemi et les espionner quand le temps viendrait. Rauf avait remarqué que son fils avait d'énorme facilité avec les langues étrangères, il les apprenait à une vitesse folle. Mais il avait un peu plus de mal avec l'écrit. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir dû apprendre une autre langue à un moment aussi important de sa vie l'avait contraint d'augmenter ses capacités intellectuelles. Bref ! Son fils était un génie et non, il n'était pas partial. Quand son petit garçon serait suffisamment grand, il demanderait aux érudits de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire les langues des occidentaux.

Alors que son enfant était en train de faire ses exercices, il se mit à réfléchir. Les enfants devaient se débrouiller plus ou moins seul dès l'âge de cinq ans puis à dix, ils étaient confiés à un maître assassin pour qu'ils deviennent des apprentis, et enfin quand ils étaient considérés comme assez bons, leur première mission leur était confié à partir de quinze ans environ. Peut-être devrait-il faire la même chose. Mais se séparer de son bébé, c'était dur. Pourtant il allait devoir le faire pour que son fils devienne le meilleur des assassins. Il lui expliquerait demain.

Durant six mois, il repoussa le moment de lui faire quitter le giron familiale. Jusqu'à ce jour d'octobre quand une fusée aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts se jeta sur lui en hurlant :

-J'ai cinq ans !

Rauf resta sans mot dire, le temps était passé horriblement vite pour ce père surprotecteur. Mais bon, il allait devoir entraîner son fils. En faire un assassin. Et il allait commencer maintenant. Il s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui dit :

-Amin, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne serais plus ton père, mais je serais ton maître quand tu auras atteint l'âge de dix ans. A ce moment précis, je serai dur et froid. Je veux que tu me donnes le maximum de toi, tu as compris ?

-Oui, maître.

-Parfait. Suis-moi !

Tous les deux quittèrent la maison et si Rauf était calme et digne, Amin débordait d'impatience et d'énergie. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, puis arrivèrent devant le château à l'endroit où il allait être entraîné. Là, il découvrit un jeune garçon de son âge qui attendait. Il avait l'air d'avoir faim. Rauf fit les présentations :

-Amin, je te présente Altaïr, il est comme toi, un futur assassin. Maintenant, vous êtes frères. Vous devrez trouver un endroit où dormir en sécurité, vous devrez vous protéger l'un l'autre et vous devrez trouver votre nourriture seuls.

-On a le droit d'emprunter pour une durée indéterminé ? demanda Amin avec un air innocent qui fit pouffer Altaïr.

-Tu veux dire voler ? Oui, mais ne vous faites pas prendre.

-Bien, maître, répondirent les deux petits.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher dans six ans, alors survivez ! s'exclama Rauf.

-J'ai faim, gémit Altaïr quand Rauf les quitta.

-Tiens, répondit Amin en lui donna un morceau de pain et du fromage.

Le petit garçon se jeta sur la nourriture et dévora ce que son nouvel ami lui avait donné. Tout en mangeant, Altaïr lui demanda :

-Ca va pas être dur sans ton père ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon père, il m'a adopté quand mes parents ont été assassinés. J'ai leur portrait, tiens, regarde ! Amin sortit son pendentif de ses vêtements et montra les images de ses parents. Altaïr regarda les images et dit :

-Elle était belle ta mama, mais tu ressembles vraiment à ton baba.

-C'est vrai. Mais regarde, j'ai les yeux de ma mama. Je suis heureux car même si mes parents sont morts, j'ai Rauf et pour moi, c'est mon baba. Il m'a prévenu que j'aurai à subir des épreuves pour devenir le meilleur des assassins et pouvoir me débarrasser des templiers.

-Que t'ont-ils fait ?

-Ils ont tué mon baba et ma mama. Ils me traquent pour me tuer. Mais le jour où ils me trouveront, il mourront, car je les tuerais tous, j'en ai fait le serment, gronda Amin les yeux luisant de rage.

Devant la confiance de l'enfant, Altaïr décida de raconter aussi sa vie et lui dit :

-Ma mama est morte à ma naissance et mon baba est un assassin, il s'appelle Umar. Je ne le vois presque jamais. Alors je suis seul, presque tout le temps. Alors maître Rauf a décidé de me garder.

-Oh ! Je crois que si mon baba ne m'avait pas adopté, je serais resté seul. Heureusement, mon baba m'a adopté et m'a donné la meilleur des enfances. J'ai toujours voulu devenir assassin, mais baba m'aime trop pour m'entraîner maintenant mais j'avais tellement hâte de commencer l'entraînement des assassins. Alors quand il entrainait les novices, je le suivais et j'ai appris plein de chose. Tu veux que je te les apprennes ? demanda Amin avec un immense sourire.

-Oh oui, s'il te plait, s'exclama Altaïr qui commençait à vraiment aimer son nouvel ami.

A partir de ce moment, on ne voyait jamais Amin sans Altaïr, ni Altaïr sans Amin. Ils étaient comme des jumeaux, Amin apprit à son frère de cœur tout ce qu'il savait et Altaïr fit de même. Ils étaient devenus excellents dans le chapardage et personne n'arrivait à les attraper sur le fait. Un jour, un jeune assassin s'approcha des enfants qui s'approchaient des six ans et leur dit :

-C'était amusant un temps, mais maintenant cessez de voler.

Amin avec innocence demanda :

-Voler ? Nous ? Avez-vous des preuves que nous volons ?

-Heu… je.. non. Mais tout le monde sait que vous êtes des voleurs.

-Tout le monde ou seulement vous ? rétorqua Altaïr avec un petit air innocent démenti par son regard pétillant de malice.

L'assassin, furieux alla voir Rauf et se retrouva à devoir faire des exercices monstrueux car il n'avait apporté aucune preuve sur les accusations qu'il portait sur les enfants. Il bougonna, puis décida de surveiller les petits. Là, Rauf fut fier du jeune assassin car il allait rechercher des informations de lui-même. Alors qu'ils allaient de nouveau chaparder, Altaïr sentit que quelqu'un les surveillait et dit à Amin :

-On nous surveille.

-Zut ! Il faut donc qu'on change de façon de faire.

-Donc on ne vole plus ?

-Non !

-Alors on fait comment pour survivre ? demanda Altaïr en fronçant adorablement des sourcils.

-Et si on chassait, ça grouille d'oie. On les captures et on les revends sur le marché.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, on va pouvoir s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, ceux-là commencent à être trop petits pour nous, s'exclama Altaïr en regardant avec dépit les vieux vêtements qu'ils portaient.

-C'est vrai. Mais il va falloir ruser afin de pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte sans être pris par les gardes.

Les deux enfants prirent une vieille tenture qu'ils avaient découvert dans un tas de pailles, puis décidèrent de sortir de la forteresse pour chasser les oies sauvages. Mais là, les gardes les en empêchèrent car il était trop dangereux de sortir à cause des pillards et des templiers qui rôdaient dans les environs. Alors que les adultes demandaient gentiment aux petits de faire demi-tour, les deux gamins se regardèrent, puis avec un sourire complice, ils foncèrent et se faufilèrent entre les jambes des gardes qui se mirent à les poursuivre. Les bambins fonçaient à pleine vitesse et bondissaient comme des cabris. Malheureusement, leur fuite éperdue s'arrêta en quelques minutes quand les gardes les attrapèrent par le col et les ramenèrent vers la forteresse. Les deux gardes s'esclaffèrent et leurs dirent :

-Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à tenter de quitter la forteresse. Mais pour l'instant c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais on doit trouver à manger, alors on avait pensé à capturer ou à tuer des oies et à les vendre, dirent les deux enfants en même temps.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, les jumeaux. Mais les éclaireurs ont prévenus que des templiers rôdaient à une dizaine de lieues d'ici.

-Les jumeaux ? demandèrent les deux enfants qui n'étaient pas de la même famille.

-Vous ressemblez à des jumeaux, toujours à terminer la phrase de l'autre, vous avez les mêmes idées au même instant. Vous êtes comme des frères.

Les enfants se regardèrent puis sentirent cet amour filiale entre eux. L'amour fusionnel de deux frères. Il s'empêche que :

-Mais et pour notre entraînement. On doit-être capable de se débrouiller seul jusqu'à ce que maître Rauf pense que nous sommes prêts, s'exclama Amin alors qu'Altaïr secouait la tête totalement d'accord avec son frère spirituel.

-Je vais vous amener aux jeunes recrues et vous vous entraînerez avec eux. Ils sont un peu plus vieux que vous mais de quatre ans, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour vous.

-Merci.

Le garde emmena les deux enfants dans le camps d'entraînement des enfants et là, le maître refusa de les entraîner, ils étaient trop jeunes. Bougonnant, les deux petits repartirent dans le village et se mirent à explorer le village et la forteresse. Les enfants découvrirent dans un coin abandonné du village une vieille écurie délabrée. Ils découvrirent de la paille, beaucoup de paille et sous cette paille, une pierre fissurée. Les deux enfants tentèrent de retirer la pierre avec une fourche, mais cette dernière cassa net. En regardant plus avant la pierre, ils se rendirent compte que la fissure était en fait l'emplacement d'un anneau. Tous les deux se regardèrent, puis ils filèrent chez le forgeron. Alors qu'Amin papotait avec le forgeron et lui posait vingt cinq mille questions sur le travail de la forge, Altaïr emprunta un gros anneau et un bout de chaîne, puis fila. Amin remercia cordialement l'homme, puis rejoignit Altaïr qui lui montra ses trouvailles. Amin lui montra les clous qu'il avait emprunté à la forge et tous les deux commencèrent à réparer la poignée.

Ils agrandirent le trou avec les clous, puis ils prirent la chaine, accrochèrent l'anneau d'un côté et les clous en croix de l'autre. Ensuite, ils passèrent délicatement les clous et la chaine dans le trou. Ils secouèrent un peu la chaine et la croix se déploya permettant ainsi à l'anneau de faire son travail, soulever la dalle. Les deux garçons mirent toute leur force pour soulever la dalle et dévoilèrent un passage noir et inquiétant. Ils étaient courageux, mais pas téméraires. Ils décidèrent donc de prendre une lampe à huile ou plutôt deux lampes à huile et des torches pour pouvoir éclairer le tunnel sans problème. Ils se demandèrent comment faire, ils ne voulaient pas demander à un adulte qui leur demanderait pourquoi ils avaient besoin de torche et de lampe à huile. Ils réfléchirent intensément quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin devant eux. Il y avait des bouts de bois, de la paille et quant au feu, ils savaient comment en faire un rapidement.

Ils prirent des bâtons, et y accrochèrent des tresses de pailles enfin, voulurent accrocher des tresses de pailles, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à tresser la paille. Ils décidèrent donc de changer d'idée. Ils déchirèrent de vieux bouts de tissus, puis les entourèrent fermement autour des bâtons. Ils avaient vu au fond de la vieille écurie un bac rempli de vieille graisse rance. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient terminé une torche, ils la plongeaient dans le bac, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place. Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, les deux enfants s'endormirent dans la chaude paille de l'écurie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils n'eurent pas froid. Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils entendirent un étrange gloussement et virent deux poules et un coq dormir dans l'écurie. Ne voulant pas perdre les trois animaux, les enfants fermèrent la porte et la bloquèrent avec une pierre qu'ils trouvèrent. Puis ils fouillèrent pour trouver de la nourriture pour les poules et le coq, mais ils n'en trouvèrent pas. Ils décidèrent alors de sortir et de chercher tous les déchets alimentaires qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Ils trouvèrent des épluchures, des morceaux de pains rassis, des coquilles d'œufs et un sac de graines abandonné dans la rue. Ils retournèrent dans l'écurie et donnèrent à manger aux gallinacés qui se jetèrent dessus. Ils leur donnèrent aussi un bol rempli d'eau. Les poules ravies de leur nouveau sort dévorèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient reçu. Maintenant que les poules mangeaient, les deux enfants ouvrirent le passage. Ils descendirent toutes les torches, puis quand il n'y en eut plus une seule, ils refermèrent la trappe non sans avoir installé un morceau de bois pour l'empêcher de se bloquer. Maintenant dans le passage, ils allumèrent un petit feu, puis allumèrent les premières torches. Ils découvrirent qu'il y avait déjà des torches. Heureux, ils allumèrent les torches et découvrirent que le tunnel était immense. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils découvrirent un éboulement. Grognant, ils firent demi-tour et découvrirent en fait que le tunnel n'était pas aussi immense qu'ils ne le pensaient, car il y avait eut de nombreux éboulements qui bloquaient leur aventure. Ils décidèrent de retirer les gravas et pourquoi pas de renforcer la structure mais, ils ne savaient pas comment on faisait cela.

Ils savaient qu'il y avait un maçon dans le village, il pourrait leur expliquer comment faire cela. Mais s'il leur posait la question de savoir pourquoi, ils pourraient toujours expliquer qu'ils voulaient réparer la vieille écurie. C'était une bonne idée. Ils éteignirent les différentes torches qu'ils avaient allumé, puis quittèrent le passage. Et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient une faim de loup. Les deux enfants regardèrent si les poules avaient pondu, mais rien, elles étaient trop occupées à manger. Grognant, ils décidèrent de reprendre les rapines, le temps que les poules aient pondu suffisamment d'œuf. Le jeune assassin qui les surveillait toujours remarqua leur fatigue et leur faim. Il savait que les petits avaient tenté de faire dans la légalité, mais à cause des templiers en maraude, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire. Il était devant un choix ne rien faire ou aider des frères en devenir. Il allait à son garde-manger et prit de quoi nourrir les enfants pendant au moins une semaine.

Les enfants stoppèrent tout mouvement quand ils sentirent quelqu'un derrière eux. Tournant la tête, ils virent le jeune assassin qui les avait accusés de vol. Le jeune homme leur tendit un sac et leur dit :

-Je sais que vous avez voulu bien faire mais qu'à cause des templiers vous n'avez pas pu capturer des proies. Vous aurez là suffisamment à manger pour une semaine si vous vous rationnez.

-Ça veut dire quoi se rationner ? demanda Altaïr.

-Ça veut dire faire attention à vos vivres, répondit calmement le jeune assassin.

-Mais on fait ça comment ? demanda Altaïr tandis qu'Amin regardait le sac avec un air d'affamé.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Nous les assassins quand nous partons en mission nous n'avons pas beaucoup de vivres sur nous, suffisamment pour deux jours en nous restreignant au maximum. Quand nous arrivons en ville, là nous pouvons manger plus.

Il leur expliqua calmement tous les trucs que lui-même avait appris pour économiser les vivres. En apprenant que c'était le b-a-ba de l'entraînement des assassins, les enfants enregistrèrent tout ce que leur dit le jeune homme et quand il leur demanda de répéter le cours, les deux enfants ne firent pas une faute. Assez fier de son cours, le jeune homme laissa les enfants repartir avec leur trésor culinaire. Il commençait à comprendre la fierté de Rauf pour les deux petits, ils feraient de sacrés assassins quand le temps serait venu. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était que des petits bouts trop jeunes pour rester seuls sans surveillance. Les deux enfants ramenèrent leurs provisions dans la vieille écurie et les cachèrent avec beaucoup de précaution, puis ils repartirent chercher le maçon pour qu'il leur apprenne comment monter un mur et une voute. Quand le vieil homme apprit ce que les deux enfants voulaient, il leur demanda quel bâtiment et éclata de rire quand il apprit que c'était l'ancienne écurie. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas son rire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique :

-Vous voulez rénover les catacombes.

-Comment vous savez ?

-Je suis né ici, j'y habitais avant même que les assassins n'achètent cette forteresse. Je connais les catacombes, mais déjà à mon époque certaines voutes s'étaient effondrées.

-Vous pourriez nous apprendre à les réparer ? Comme cela si Masyaf est attaquée, les habitants pourront fuir sans risque, expliqua Altaïr et Amin au même moment.

-C'est une excellente idée. Je vais vous aider les petits.

Le maçon ainsi que les plus vieux habitants aidèrent les deux petits à réparer les voutes et à les renforcer. Il fallut moins d'un an pour que tout soit réparé. Malheureusement ce dur travail entraina la mort des plus vieux habitants et du maçon. Maintenant, à part les deux amis, plus personne ne savait qu'il y avait des catacombes sous la forteresse de Masyaf. Les enfants furent triste de la mort du vieil homme qui n'avait plus de famille. Avant de mourir, il leur avait donné tous ses biens, des ustensiles de cuisine, ses outils, de la nourriture en abondance et ses poules. La vieille écurie était devenue un gros poulailler et les enfants ne manquaient plus de nourriture, ils avaient suffisamment d'œuf et les échangeaient contre des fruits et des légumes. Maintenant que les catacombes étaient presque totalement rénovées, Altaïr et Amin les explorèrent. Ils découvrirent qu'elles allaient loin dans les montagnes dans toutes les directions. Il y avait tous les cent mètres des puits d'aération et ils décidèrent d'installer des échelles pour pouvoir prendre à revers les ennemis. Les puits étaient totalement invisibles si on ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là. Ils décidèrent de s'installer dans la plus grande salle des catacombes.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri, Altaïr et Amin décidèrent de devenir des frères de sang. Ils avaient un petit couteau devant eux, puis les deux enfants s'ouvrirent la paume de la main, puis échangèrent leur sang en collant les deux plaies l'une contre l'autre. Ils dirent au même instant :

-Amis pour la vie, frères de sang voici nos liens à présent.

Ils bondirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et aucun ne vit une lumière blanche les entourer, acceptant qu'Altaïr devienne le frère d'Amin, le modifiant drastiquement quand le temps viendrait et permettant à Amin d'avoir la vision de l'aigle.

Maintenant frères et maintenant qu'ils pouvaient sortir comme ils le voulaient, ils traquèrent des oies. Ils les appâtèrent avec de belles grosses graines et quand les volatiles arrivaient, ils les capturaient et les coinçaient dans une des salles des catacombes.

Ce fut avec fierté qu'ils allèrent au marché pour vendre trois oies bruyantes et dodues. Ils en eurent un bon prix et avec leurs gains, ils allèrent s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, plus chauds et à leur taille. Les gardes étaient stupéfaits, comment ces sales gamins avaient pu sortir pour attraper des oies sauvages. Le chef de la garde alla voir Rauf qui était accompagné d'Umar le père d'Altaïr et lui dit :

-Contrôle tes fils Rauf. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils ont réussi à quitter l'enceinte de Masyaf et à ramener des oies sauvages.

-Contrôler mes fils ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'en ai qu'un, Amin. Altaïr est le fils d'Umar alors va te plaindre auprès de lui. Et puis pourquoi le contrôlerais-je alors qu'il fait ce que je lui ai demandé de faire. Survivre.

-Tu ne comprends pas, si les autres petits les imitent on va vers un massacre.

-D'accord, je vais demander à un maître de les entraîner.

Rauf rejoignit son fils et le découvrit en train de se battre contre Altaïr. Il ne les avait jamais vu se battre avec autant de férocité. Il se précipita et les sépara. Soudain Amin s'exclama :

-Baba ! Tu as stoppé notre entrainement ! C'est pas juste !

-Votre entrainement ?

-Oui ! On a décidé de s'entraîner au combat au corps à corps, renchéri Altaïr.

Rauf eut un petit rire et leur dit :

-Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on aborde le combat au corps à corps. Venez avec moi, je vais vous confier à l'entraineur des très jeunes recrues.

Les deux enfants suivirent Rauf et là, commença leur véritable entraînement. Ils apprirent à faire des pompes, à garder la souplesse que leur conférait leur jeune âge, ils apprirent à grimper sur un mur, puis à sauter, ils apprirent à tomber et à rouler sur le sol quand ils tombaient d'une certaine hauteur. Les deux enfants s'amusaient comme des fous. Ils s'accrochaient à la moindre aspérité des murs, ils ressemblaient à deux chats souples et rapides. Ils savaient d'instinct comment bondir et se rattraper sans se faire mal. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait, car en fait, les deux enfants s'entraînaient le soir et plus d'une fois ils tombèrent et ce firent vraiment mal, mais ils continuaient après avoir été soigné par des gardes fiers de l'obstination des deux enfants. Par cet entraînement difficile, ils étaient plus forts que les autres, ils utilisaient aussi toute la ruse qu'ils possédaient pour obtenir plus de nourriture et d'eau que les autres. Leur maître voyant l'engagement des jeunes les poussa à faire plus et à s'améliorer.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

De loin, Rauf était vraiment fier de son fils et de l'amitié indéfectible qu'il existait entre lui et le jeune Altaïr. Ce dernier avait été abandonné par son seul parent en vie alors qu'il n'avait pas quatre ans et il avait dû se débrouiller seul. Mais la chance avait tourné dès qu'Amin était entré dans sa vie. Il avait maintenant un ami sincère et tous les deux étaient suffisamment débrouillards pour non pas survivre, mais bien vivre. Il avait entendu parler de la tentative de fuite et d'une histoire d'oie. Rauf avait éclaté de rire en se rendant compte que les petits avaient eu l'intention d'attraper des oies et de les vendre sur le marché pour récolter un peu d'argent.

Autant pour les petits le temps était passé à toute vitesse depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, autant pour Rauf, il s'était ennuyé de ne plus avoir son bébé auprès de lui. Mais il devait le laisser faire ses expériences de la vie. Son enfant avait un peu maigri, alors qu'Altaïr n'avait plus cet air de squelette qui lui brisait le cœur. L'enfant devenait plus fort et agile. Dire qu'il devait encore attendre trois ans avant de pouvoir les entraîner. Il comprenait maintenant l'excitation et l'impatience de son fils. Ne pouvait entraîner son petit, il rejoignit les novices et les entraînait avec toute sa vigueur et son expérience.

Dans leur camps de jeunes apprentis, Amin et Altaïr découvrirent qu'il y avait des gens qui étaient vraiment totalement stupides. En effet, certains des apprentis étaient furieux que des gamins soient plus forts qu'eux et ils décidèrent de sévir. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent alors seuls face à cinq jeunes garçons remontés comme des coucous. Amin et Altaïr se regardèrent, puis avec un sourire se mirent dos à dos, leurs bâtons d'entraînement fermement tenus. Quand les cinq agresseurs se jetèrent sur les plus jeunes, ils eurent une sacré surprise, car Altaïr et Amin ne se laissèrent absolument pas faire. En effet, ils utilisèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur séparation de leur famille et défoncèrent proprement les cinq jeunes qui se retrouvèrent KO devant leur maître qui avait tout vu.

Autant le maître fut fier des deux gamins, autant il fut agacé de la médiocrité des autres. Alors que les petits n'avaient que huit ans, il alla voir Rauf et lui dit :

-Rauf, j'ai deux élèves particulièrement doués et je voudrais que tu les entraînes. Je ne peux plus rien leur apprendre, ils doivent encore s'améliorer et ils n'y arriveront pas avec un niveau aussi bas que celui des novices. Ils s'épanouiraient beaucoup mieux chez les apprentis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils viennent de massacrer cinq novices avec leur bâton sans recevoir le moindre coup.

-Qui sont ces génies ? demanda Rauf.

-Amin et Altaïr.

-Mais ils n'ont que huit ans ? Ils sont trop jeunes, s'exclama Rauf pourtant pétant de fierté.

-Ils sont peut-être jeunes, mais ils sont prêts pour l'apprentissage. Au moins tu pourras plus leur apprendre avant leur quinze ans.

-Tu sais comment me manipuler, bougonna Rauf alors que son ami éclatait de rire.

-En effet. Je te les ramène.

-Merci, Ahmed.

Le maître alla chercher les deux enfants qui ne l'attendaient absolument pas dans l'arène, mais étaient de nouveau coursés par les gardes car ils voulaient encore quitter l'enceinte de la forteresse, non pas par les souterrains, mais par la grande porte. Le maître des deux gamins les virent soudain planter les bâtons dans le sol et passer au-dessus des gardes, puis filer par la porte et disparaître. Les gardes fulminaient contre les sales gosses désobéissants et trop intelligents pour leur bien. Les deux enfants filèrent sans un bruit, ne voulant pas être capturés si des templiers fouinaient effectivement dans le coin. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient en haut d'une colline, ils virent avec horreur des guerriers avec la croix des templiers sur le torse qui se dirigeaient vers Masyaf en passant par le point faible de la cité, une ravine assez profonde qui s'arrêtait à dix mètres des murs de la cité. Tous les deux comprirent qu'ils voulaient prendre d'assaut les murs au couvert de la nuit. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis foncèrent à pleine vitesse vers la porte. Les gardes furent étonnés en voyant les petits revenir aussi vite. Amin reprit sa respiration, puis raconta ce qu'ils avaient vu tous les deux, tandis qu'Altaïr expliquait que les guerriers n'étaient pas à cheval et ne portaient pas d'armure, mais la croix des templiers.

Immédiatement, les gardes ordonnèrent aux petits de prévenir leur maître. Amin et Altaïr foncèrent de nouveau alors que l'alarme était lancée. Les assassins étaient prêts à recevoir les templiers. Tous les archers furent installés sur les remparts et les machines de guerre, placées pour se défendre au cas où cette attaque serait les prémices d'une invasion. Pendant ce temps, les deux enfants étaient arrivés devant leur maître ainsi que leur ancien maître et leurs expliquèrent de nouveau ce qu'ils avaient vu. Les deux hommes ordonnèrent aux petits de faire évacuer les civils en passant par la ravine. Mais Altaïr s'exclama :

-Mais maîtres, c'est par là qu'ils arrivent.

-Nous sommes donc bloqués, siffla Ahmed avec frustration.

-Pas nécessairement, maître, murmura Amin avec un sourire félin.

-Comment cela ? demanda Rauf.

-On peut passer par les anciennes catacombes qui courent sous le château et amène à trois lieues d'ici, vers le nord, expliqua Altaïr toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que son frère jumeau.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Ahmed.

-Parce qu'on a visité la forteresse, toute la forteresse, s'exclamèrent les deux enfants avec un sourire mutin.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous, les petits ? demanda Rauf.

-Oui, maître. On pourrait retrouver notre chemin les yeux bandés, se vanta Amin en souriant.

-La seule chose, c'est que c'est tellement grand qu'il y a beaucoup d'écho. Il ne faudrait pas faire de bruit, prévint Altaïr.

-Bien. Je vais prévenir les civils. Allez préparer de l'eau et de la nourriture pour deux cent personnes.

-Bien maître, acceptèrent les deux enfants.

Rauf et Ahmed regardèrent les enfants filer vers les cuisines et préparer la fuite. Ahmed se tourna vers Rauf et lui dit :

-Tu vois qu'ils sont prêts.

-Tu as raison. Je pensais avoir plus de temps avant d'entraîner mon fils, mais de nouveau il dépasse toutes mes espérances. Bon, allons prévenir les civils.

-Oui, allons-y.

En deux heures, plus de deux cent personnes attendaient l'arrivée de deux petits qui donnèrent à chacun de la nourriture et de l'eau, puis ils les emmenèrent à l'opposé de la porte vers une vieille écurie délabrée. Les gens furent stupéfaits quand les petits dévoilèrent un anneau en métal. Amin prit l'anneau et ouvrit une trappe en pierre qui donna sur un trou sombre et une échelle qui avait l'air d'être neuve. Amin passa devant et alluma les torches tout en avançant pour voir si la sécurité du passage n'était pas compromise. Il alla jusqu'à la fin du tunnel et passant discrètement la tête, il vit deux templiers qui se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres de la sortie. Amin referma le passage et éteignit toutes les torches jusqu'à la dernière intersection qui amenait vers une immense salle qui pouvaient contenir tous les habitants de Masyaf. Il alluma les torches et entra précautionneusement dans l'immense salle. Il écouta avec beaucoup de calme le silence, il n'y avait pas d'autres respirations que la sienne. Il montant sur les murs et regarda pour intercepter le moindre mouvement, mais rien. Il redescendit et alluma les torches de la grande salle totalement vide.

Maintenant sûr, il fila rejoindre les habitants de la cité et entendit son frère lui demander :

-Amin, que c'est-il passé pour que tu aies mis autant de temps ?

-La sortie est corrompue, les templiers la gardent. Si on veut faire fuir les habitants, il va falloir les éliminer. En attendant, j'ai balisé le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle.

-D'accord !

Altaïr se tourna vers les habitants effrayés et leurs dit :

-Vous allez descendre et suivre les torches. Elles vous amèneront à l'abris. Quand vous serez tous partis, nous bloquerons ce passage pour que les templiers ne puissent vous tuer.

Malgré leur jeune âge, aucuns adultes ne voulurent leur désobéir et ils descendirent l'échelle et se reposèrent dans l'immense pièce. Il fallut deux heures pour que les habitants soient à l'abris, puis les deux petits quittèrent le passage et retournèrent vers leurs maîtres en leur expliquant ce qu'ils avaient fait et pourquoi. Les assassins ne pouvaient pas quitter leur poste, donc ils décidèrent d'apprendre aux deux petits à tuer. Ils leurs donnèrent des dagues et leurs expliquèrent où les planter pour tuer le plus rapidement possible sans douleur pour la victime. Les deux enfants prirent les dagues ainsi que leurs fidèles bâtons, puis rejoignirent la vieille écurie. Ils ouvrirent la trappe et alors qu'Altaïr la tenait ouverte, Amin retira l'anneau, puis rejoignit Altaïr. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent leurs protégés non sans éteindre les torches. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent que les adultes tenaient les enfants qui se serraient contre eux effrayés et un peu bruyant. Altaïr et Amin regardèrent les parents et leur dirent :

-Faite les taire, les Templiers sont de l'autre côté de ce mur et s'ils les entendent, ils viendront les tuer.

Les parents effrayés firent taire leurs enfants. Le silence était maintenant total et les deux petits quittèrent les habitants pour éliminer les templiers qui gardaient la sortie. Les deux petits se faufilèrent sans allumer la moindre torche, ils voulaient être invisible et attaquer les templiers sans se faire attraper. Aussi silencieux que des tigres en chasse et en culottes courtes, les deux enfants rejoignirent la porte et découvrirent qu'il y avait toujours deux gardes. Ils passèrent la porte et dans un silence de mort, prirent pour la première fois de leur existence la vie d'un autre être humain. Ils voulurent cacher les cadavres, mais ils étaient trop lourds pour eux. Quand soudain ils eurent la même idée au même instant, comme d'habitude. Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle et prirent des croix qui trainaient sur le sol, puis ils voulurent attacher les templiers dessus, mais les corps étaient encore plus lourds. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à les tirer vers eux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire des corps quand ils entendirent un ricanement qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'oublier. Une hyène en chasse. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis déshabillèrent les cadavres et cachèrent leurs vêtements dans le passage. Quelques minutes après, ils entendirent les grognements et les ricanements d'une grande troupe de hyènes qui se jetèrent sur ces proies faciles. Ils rentrèrent précipitamment, puis fermèrent le passage et le bloquèrent.

Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle et décidèrent de l'explorer afin de découvrir un passage qui leur permettrait de fuir. Ils prirent des torches et se mirent à fouiller dans l'obscurité. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, Amin et Altaïr découvrirent un passage totalement éboulé. Les deux garnements s'approchèrent de l'amoncellement, puis tous les deux enfoncèrent leurs dagues dans le sol, posèrent leurs oreilles sur la poignée des lames et écoutèrent. Ils sentirent des vibrations venant de l'autre côté des gravats. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis ils décidèrent de déblayer les décombres. Ils prenaient leur temps et régulièrement écoutaient le silence. Ils retiraient les pierres une par une en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas être attrapé par des templiers en maraude. Quand ils eurent suffisamment retiré de pierres, ils se faufilèrent par le trou et recherchèrent des ennemis.

Tout en marchant, ils écoutaient et entendaient des murmures de plus en plus proche. Altaïr ne connaissait pas ce langage, mais Amir oui. D'ailleurs il lui chuchota :

-C'est une langue germanique. Ce sont des templiers.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Mon père m'a appris les langues des templiers pour pouvoir les espionner sans en avoir l'air. Ils penseront que je ne les comprends pas alors qu'en fait si.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

-Bien sûr !

-Merci mon frère.

-Bon, nous devons les éliminer.

-Oui, Amir. Les habitants doivent pouvoir s'enfuir sans risque.

Les deux enfants reprirent leur avancé et découvrirent le camps de base des templiers. De nouveau, ils eurent la même idée au même moment quand ils virent les chevaux en train de paître paisiblement. Les deux enfants regardèrent le ciel et virent que le soleil était proche de se coucher. Ils virent deux templiers qui gardaient l'entrée du camps. Ils n'avaient pas l'air en pleine forme et devaient être blessés. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas dans la troupe qui attaquait. Les deux enfants s'allongèrent sur le sol et rampèrent vers les chevaux. Avec un sourire diabolique, ils accrochèrent des chardons à la queue des chevaux, ensuite, ils mirent du miel sur les flans des animaux et se cachèrent rapidement derrière des rochers. Le miel attira les mouches et les abeilles qui se jetèrent sur les chevaux. Ces derniers importunés par les insectes tentèrent de les chasser avec leur queue, mais les chardons s'enfoncèrent dans la peau des chevaux qui poussèrent des hennissements de douleur, puis ruèrent avant de s'enfuir pour se débarrasser des insectes. Les deux gardes se tournèrent dès le premier hennissement et n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarter qu'ils étaient piétinés par le troupeau affolé. Si l'un fut tué sur le coup, le deuxième fut assommé, mais vivant. Altaïr et Amin le ligotèrent, le bâillonnèrent et le placèrent derrière un rocher pour le cacher au cas où un templier viendrait les remplacer.

Les chevaux déchaînés contournèrent Masyaf et passèrent entre la ravine et la cité. Les gardes assassins surent immédiatement que les jumeaux étaient responsables de cet état de fait. Un des templiers s'affola et se releva, déclenchant immédiatement l'attaque des assassins. Pendant ce temps, les deux bambins découvrirent une chose merveilleuse, deux tonnelets, l'un rempli de bière et l'autre rempli de graisse de bœuf liquéfié. Les deux sales gosses se lancèrent un sourire diabolique, puis ils firent basculer les tonnelets et les poussèrent jusque devant la ravine. En ricanant comme des hyènes, ils jetèrent les tonnelets dans la ravine qui était en pente, et filèrent. Deux gardes avaient remarqué les agissements des petits et comprirent ce qu'ils voulaient faire quand ils virent les gamins jeter des tonnelets qui se brisèrent en déversant leur contenu sur le sol. Ils allumèrent des flèches, puis tirèrent en visant les ruisseaux plus ou moins visqueux. Ces derniers s'enflammèrent et enflammèrent les templiers qui tentèrent de fuir, mais si d'un côté le feu les menaçait, de l'autre c'étaient les flèches des défenseurs. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, les templiers avaient été taillés en pièces et les deux petits monstres avaient réussi à ramener des armes en abondance, de l'eau, de la nourriture et un garde templier sonné. Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent les petits amener un templier ligoté et bâillonné. Toujours avec le sourire, les adultes prirent l'homme et l'emmenèrent dans les cachots afin de lui poser la "question", tandis que d'autres amenaient les vivres dans les greniers. Deux heures plus tard, les petits revinrent avec une quinzaine de chevaux épuisés et en sang. Les gardes amenèrent les animaux dans les écuries et découvrirent des chardons accrochés aux crins des chevaux. Délicatement, ils leurs retirèrent, puis les soignèrent. Une autre heure plus tard, les deux petits revinrent triomphales avec tous les habitants en parfaite santé qui les suivaient paisiblement.

Les maîtres des deux petits les accueillirent avec un sourire amusé. Rauf leur demanda :

-Combien de perte ?

-Personne. Sinon, on a tué trois templiers, emprunté pour une durée indéterminée tous leurs chevaux, leurs armes, leurs nourritures et leurs eaux.

-Bien joué les petits.

Altaïr salua Rauf et lui demanda :

-Maître, Amin m'a dit qu'il parlait les langues des templiers grâce à vous. Pourriez-vous me les apprendre afin que nous puissions les écouter sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ?

-C'est une excellente idée. Mais pour l'instant, le maître veut vous voir.

Altaïr et Amin se regardèrent avec horreur, ils étaient sales, puants et décoiffés. Rapidement, ils tentèrent de se dépoussiérer et de se coiffer, mais en faisant cela, ils accentuèrent les dégâts pour le plus grand amusement de leurs maîtres qui les emmenèrent vers la citadelle. Voir ces deux enfants être emmené par deux maîtres, les assassins qui étaient restés à la protection de la citadelle crurent que les deux petits s'étaient battus et avaient été attrapés par leurs maîtres respectifs. Alors que le petit groupe pénétrait dans la citadelle, les gardes remontèrent avec la nouvelle, les templiers avaient été vaincus grâce à deux petits qui leur avaient volé des chevaux, de la nourriture, leurs armes et leurs vies.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les deux enfants étaient nerveux, ils allaient rencontrer le chef des assassins, le chef de leur ordre. Ils trottinaient rapidement à côté de leurs maîtres quand Altaïr vit un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille de ses quatre ans. Amin regarda cet homme qui regardait son frère et lui demanda :

-C'est qui ?

-Mon père.

-Oh! En tout cas, il te regarde bizarrement.

-Il doit penser que je me suis battu.

-Mais c'est ce que nous avons fait. Nous nous sommes battus et nous avons sauvé toute la population de Masyaf, s'exclama bruyamment Amin pour que tout le monde entende.

Le regard du père d'Altaïr changea et une lueur de fierté flotta sur son visage. Voyant cela, Altaïr se redressa plus fier qu'un paon pour le plus grand amusement de son frère qui lui donna un petit coup de coude en lui disant :

-Fait attention frangin. Tu risques de ne pas pouvoir traverser les portes avec ta grosse tête.

-Je préfère avoir une grosse tête que de grosses fesses, rétorqua Altaïr qui fit exploser de rire Amin.

Entendre ces rires d'enfants faisaient se rappeler aux assassins pourquoi ils combattaient impitoyablement les templiers. Al Mualim fronça des sourcils quand il entendit des rires d'enfant. Cela devait être les deux petits qui avaient fait basculer la bataille pour qu'une défaite devienne une grande victoire et sans perte de leur côté. Il souleva un sourcil quand il vit deux enfants noirs de crasses les cheveux totalement ébouriffés qui se tenaient entre deux maîtres assassins.

-Hé bien, hé bien ! Sont-ce là les deux héros de cette bataille ? demanda t il aux deux adultes.

-Oui, maître Al Mualim. Voici Altaïr ibn La'Ahad et Amin ibn Albarq. Ce sont eux qui ont prévenu la garde de l'attaque et ils ont amené les civils à l'abri. De plus, ils ont réussi à faire fuir les chevaux des templiers et les ont bloqués entre nous et un violent incendie.

Le maître regardait les deux enfants avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ils étaient plus rusés que le renard du désert et plus féroces que le lion en chasse. De bonnes recrues, tous les deux. Le tout petit garçon baveur était devenu un enfant rusé, rapide, souple et digne des meilleurs. Quant à Altaïr, il était digne de sa lignée et de son père Umar ibn La'Ahad. Si à huit ans, ils étaient capable de vaincre des templiers que se passerait-il quand ils en auraient vingt. Al Mualim demanda :

-Que voulez-vous en récompense de votre réussite ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis dirent :

-La possibilité de sortir de la citadelle pour capturer des oies et apprendre à lire et à écrire les langues des templiers pour les espionner.

-Pourquoi des oies ? demanda Al Mualim interloqué.

-Ben, parce qu'on a toujours faim. Et on voulait gagner un peu d'argent en capturant des oies et en les revendant sur le marché.

Le maître des assassins entendit un petit rire venant du maître assassin Rauf. Alors qu'ils avaient pris la vie, les deux enfants étaient encore innocents, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour une guerre et pourtant ils avaient l'air d'être prêts à la gagner. Il accepta que les enfants puissent sortir pour chasser leurs oies, puis donna l'ordre aux érudits de leur apprendre les langues des templiers.

Les deux petits étaient maintenant surexcités et allèrent se laver entourés par leurs maîtres pour ne pas courir dans tous les sens. Les deux maîtres en eurent assez quand les deux petits voulurent quitter la citadelle pour attraper leurs oies, alors ils les attrapèrent, les amenèrent chez Rauf les mirent cul nul et les jetèrent dans l'eau. Puis ils les lavèrent au grand désarrois des enfants qui ne se lavaient quasiment jamais, trop heureux d'être totalement libres. Au bout d'une demi-heure de récurage, les deux enfants étaient propres et sentaient bons. Rauf donna aux enfants de nouveaux vêtements, puis leur dit :

-Vous avez trop d'avance, je ne peux pas vous entraîner comme les novices. Donc pendant ces deux prochaines années, vous apprendrez les langues des templiers ainsi que celles qui se parlent dans le monde connu.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent encore plus excité qu'avant et répondirent :

-Oui, maître ! On peut y aller maître ?

-Non ! Ce soir vous allez dormir ici. Vous rejoindrez les érudits demain.

-Bien maître.

Rauf remercia Ahmed, puis amena les deux enfants dans la cuisine et leur donna à manger. Puis quand les deux petits furent rassasiés, il les emmena dans la chambre d'Amin et là, ils virent deux lits. Les deux petits se couchèrent et s'endormirent profondément, heureux d'être là et d'être tous les deux.

Amin était dans le passage et devant lui se trouvait Altaïr et des templiers. Son frère essayait de fuir mais ces derniers le rattrapaient et le poignardaient à mort, puis jetait son cadavre à ses pieds en sifflant :

-Voilà pour toi, meurtrier ! Tu as tué nos frères, nous tuons le tien.

Altaïr se trouvait devant le passage éboulé et quand Amin voulut se faufiler, Altaïr vit une flèche de templier lui traverser la tête et tuer son frère aimé. Il entendit des rires gras et vit des templiers prendre le corps de son frère et le jeter au feu en riant :

-Meurtrier ! J'espère que tu vas souffrir. Tu as tué nos frères, nous tuons le tien.

Rauf fut réveillé en sursaut quand il entendit un double hurlement qui venait de la chambre des petits. Il fonça les retrouver et les vit en pleurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rauf comprit que les deux enfants venaient de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait et il leur faudrait du temps avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de cauchemars. Rauf décida de les calmer tous les deux, il les consola comme les enfants qu'ils étaient toujours. Amin et Altaïr s'endormirent vers le petit matin dans les bras de Rauf. Au lieu de les réveiller, il les laissa dormir.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les deux enfants se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils étaient encore épuisés, non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. En les entendant bouger, Rauf les rejoignit et les découvrit défaits. Il eut un sourire triste et murmura :

-Je sais que c'est douloureux. Vous ne vous y habituerez jamais totalement. Mais pour sauver le monde, nous devons prendre des vies.

-Ça fera toujours aussi mal ? demanda Amin.

-Au début oui, mais à force de tuer, vous deviendrez plus aguerris et votre cœur se sera endurci. Si vous souffrez autant, c'est que vous avez pris la vie de soldats alors que vous n'avez pas dix ans et que vous n'étiez pas préparés à cela. C'est si vous n'aviez ressenti aucune douleur que j'aurai été inquiet.

-D'accord, baba. Pardon, maître.

Rauf prit son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Dans des moments aussi durs, je serais toujours ton père.

Voyant le regard un peu lointain d'Altaïr, Rauf décida d'aller de nouveau contre les ordres d'Al Mualim et serra le petit garçon contre lui en lui disant :

-Altaïr, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton père est fier de toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Il t'a vu grandir et devenir un assassin en puissance. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu te serrer contre lui comme je le fais, mais le maître interdit les démonstrations d'amour entre parents et enfants.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Altaïr.

-Parce qu'il pense que l'amour rend faible. Je le pensais avant jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Amin. C'est là que j'ai compris que l'amour donnait la force de se battre pour ceux que l'on aime. Je mourais pour mon fils, comme Umar mourait pour le sien.

Amin fit un immense sourire à son père, vite suivi par Altaïr. Les deux enfants se sentaient revigorés. Amin regarda dehors et vit que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever.

-On a pas dormi longtemps, le soleil se lève.

Rauf s'esclaffa et dit :

-Vous dormez depuis deux jours. Vous étiez vraiment épuisés. Mais aujourd'hui, après mangé, vous allez commencer à apprendre les langues du monde.

-Oui maître ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

Les deux petits voulurent dévaler les escaliers pour aller manger, mais Rauf leur ordonna d'abord de se laver. Bougonnant, les enfants obéirent, puis bien propres, ils purent enfin manger et ensuite, rejoindre l'immense bibliothèque afin d'apprendre. En chemin, ils croisèrent Umar, qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et murmura à son fils :

-Je suis fier de toi, Altaïr.

-Père, je vous promets de devenir le meilleur des assassins.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, mon fils. Amin, je te remercie d'avoir aidé mon fils à trouver sa voie.

-Merci à vous d'avoir créé mon frère.

Umar fit un sourire aux jeunes garçons, puis repartit afin d'effectuer la mission donné par Al Mualim. Il était vraiment fier de son fils et il l'aimait tellement, même s'il ne pouvait le lui montrer. Il regarda les deux enfants monter vers le donjon et soupira avant de quitter l'enceinte de Masyaf et de filer vers Acre.

Le temps passa rapidement pour les deux enfants qui grandissaient vite physiquement et mentalement, ils développaient leur intelligence et leur ruse redoutable. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient été pris en charge par les érudits, ils trouvaient toujours du temps pour faire ce qu'ils adoraient faire, courir après les oies. Ils faisaient toujours rire les gardes, car quand ils voyaient des oies s'éparpiller d'affolement, ils savaient que les deux petits monstres se trouvaient derrière elles ce qui étaient toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Cependant leur joie faillit s'arrêter quand Saladin en eut assez des différentes tentatives des assassins de l'éliminer et décida d'attaquer la forteresse de Masyaf. Il vint avec plus de dix milles hommes lourdement armés. Les habitants de la cité découvrirent un nuage de poussière, puis une nuée de soldats mené par Saladin en personne. Le général déploya son armée, mais les montagnes l'empêchèrent d'attaquer et commença le siège de Masyaf. Plus rien n'entrait ni ne sortait. Les habitants avaient peur de la famine, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux entrent dans la danse. Ils se faufilèrent dans le camp et pillèrent sans aucun scrupule les réserves des ottomans. Les gardes et les habitants voyaient les enfants partir par un endroit et revenir par un autre, les bras chargés de victuailles.

Al Mualim regardait avec étonnement et amusement les deux enfants vider les réserves des assaillants et remplir les leurs. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait soutenir un siège trop long, même avec l'ingéniosité des enfants et décida de faire passer un message à Saladin pour convenir d'une paix entre les deux belligérants. Il aurait voulu faire passer le message par un maître assassin, mais décida de donner aux enfants leur première mission. Il demanda à Rauf et à Umar de ramener les deux enfants. Les deux maîtres mirent un temps infini pour détecter les enfants. Ils furent horrifiés en les voyant cavaler sur le plateau déplaçant un énorme nuage de poussière, des ottomans les menaçant de leur couper la main. Alors qu'ils allaient réagir en tuant les agresseurs, les deux petits se jetèrent dans le vide et firent leur premier saut de la foi. Enfin, c'est ce que pensèrent les deux maîtres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que les deux petits diables avaient simplement entraîner les soldats dans une course, avaient caché la profonde ravine par la poussière qu'ils avaient déplacé et qu'ils avaient sauté sur les côtés ne laissant aucune chance aux agresseurs. Les cris de douleur des soldats ne durèrent que quelques secondes, car ce que personne ne savait, c'est que les enfants avaient rempli cet endroit de serpents venimeux afin que plus personne ne puisse prendre ce chemin pour attaquer Masyaf. Et les soldats étaient tombés sur un nid de vipères ottomanes et elles n'avaient pas du tout apprécié que des humains leur tombent dessus.

Tout content de leur mauvais coups, les deux enfants disparurent, puis réapparurent dans l'enceinte de la cité en riant de la tête des ottomans. Cependant, ils cessèrent de rire quand ils virent en face d'eux leurs pères respectifs. Altaïr et Amin se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis regardèrent leurs pères en ne sachant pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Umar s'approcha de son fils et lui dit l'émotion palpable dans la voix :

-Que c'est-il passé pour que vous ayez les sbires de Saladin aux fesses ?

-Peut-être que nous nous sommes amusés à le tondre.

-Le tondre ? Tondre qui ? demanda Rauf.

-Ben Saladin ! s'esclaffèrent les deux amis.

-Attendez si j'ai bien compris. Vous êtes allés dans le camp des Ottomans et vous avez tondu Saladin ? résuma Umar abasourdi.

-Il était en train de dormir et ses cheveux étaient bigrement sales. Alors on a décidé de l'aider en le tondant, répondit Amin avec un grand sourire ravi

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment et pourquoi vous avez fait cela ! soupira Umar. Mais le maître veut vous parler !

-Bien !

Les deux enfants trottinèrent tout en discutant du coup vache qu'ils avaient fait. Le plus étonnant, c'est que personne ne les avait vu tondre Saladin, mais ils avaient été surpris en sortant du camp par la troupe qui les avait poursuivis pour connaître la raison de leur présence dans un camp militaire. Al Mualim regarda avec perplexité les deux enfants discuter tandis que les deux adultes les regardaient médusés. Il leur demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mon fils et celui de Rauf n'ont rien trouvé de plus drôle que d'aller dans le camp des ottomans et de tondre Saladin.

Il y eut brusquement un éclat de rire dans tout le bâtiment, les assassins étaient subjugués par l'audace des deux petits et leur humour particulier. Al Mualim soupira, puis dit aux deux enfants :

-Vous allez retourner au camp des ottomans et vous allez apporter une lettre à Saladin. Je veux une réponse.

-Bien maître ! s'exclamèrent les deux petits qui prirent le courrier et filèrent rejoindre le camp ennemi.

Les deux petits retournèrent dans leur cachette et mirent une bure qu'ils avaient confectionné et cachèrent leur visage avec la capuche. Ensuite, ils disparurent dans les catacombes et rejoignirent le camp par un tunnel qui passait juste en dessous du camp ennemi. Les deux pères terriblement inquiets quittèrent le chef des assassins mais ils ne retrouvèrent pas les petits qui avaient encore disparu. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur les remparts et essayèrent de retrouver leurs enfants. Altaïr et Amin avaient totalement disparu. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient dans la tente de Saladin et qu'ils attendaient le retour du chef des ottomans en jouant avec les cavaliers d'un jeu d'échec. Ce fut quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix qu'ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus seul et qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'en fait ce n'était pas Saladin qu'ils avaient tondu, mais un noble de sa parenté, et qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la tente de Saladin, mais dans celle de ce noble. Noble chauve comme un œuf et totalement furieux d'ailleurs. Tout en maudissant celui qui avait osé couper ses magnifiques cheveux, il entra dans sa tente, vit les deux enfants et rugit :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et comment êtes-vous venus ici ?

Altaïr et Amin se regardèrent, puis Amin lança avec un innocence feinte :

-Eh bien, nous sommes venus à pied, nous avons traversé le camp. D'ailleurs, c'est une véritable passoire, n'importe qui peut y entrer sans problème et quant à la raison de notre présence en ces lieux…

-Nous avons une lettre à donner à Saladin de la part de notre maître Al Mualim. Nous devons avoir une réponse, écrite de préférence.

-Donnez la moi et partez !

-Vous vous appelez Saladin maintenant ? siffla Altaïr.

Les cris perçants du noble avait ameuté une troupe et dedans se trouvait le puissant Saladin. Le noble sursauta quand une voix profonde répliqua :

-Lui non, mais moi oui ! Que faites-vous dans mon camp ?

-Comme je le disais à… lui, commença Amin sous les pouffements d'Altaïr. Nous avons une lettre à vous donner et nous devons attendre la réponse sous forme d'écrit.

-Bien. Suivez-moi. Nous allons rejoindre ma tente et ensuite, donnez-la moi, ordonna Saladin.

Les deux enfants suivirent Saladin et papotèrent paisiblement sans la moindre notion de discrétion. D'ailleurs Saladin leur demanda :

-Vous êtes des assassins ?

-Non, on est trop jeune. On n'a que dix ans. On n'est même pas encore apprenti. Mais le maître ne voulait pas envoyer un guerrier, mais une preuve qu'il ne vous voulait pas de mal.

Tout en marchant, Saladin était d'accord avec le vieux dans la montagne. Des enfants ne risquaient pas de déclencher une guerre en tuant l'un des siens par erreur. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une tente magnifique emplie de soierie et d'or. Mais surtout de fruits. Maintenant dans la tente, Amin fouilla dans sa bure et lui donna une lettre roulée et scellée. Saladin prit la lettre, brisa le scellé et lu. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil aux enfants qui le regardaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le noble était méfiant, il y avait une lueur sournoise dans les yeux des deux enfants. Ce qu'il ne pouvait savoir c'est que les bambins se demandaient comment tondre Saladin. Mais soudain l'idée disparut quand ils commencèrent à se promener dans la tente. Ils décrétèrent que la coupe remplie de fruits était beaucoup plus intéressante. Les deux enfants se mirent à manger tous les fruits qui s'y trouvaient et quand ils eurent tout fait disparaître que ce soit dans leur estomac ou dans leurs poches, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur excursion dans la tente.

Ils virent des cartes de la région et sous l'une d'elles, ils remarquèrent un dessin. Altaïr sortit le dessin et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils virent un portrait actuel d'Amin. Altaïr regarda le dessin, Amin, le dessin, Amin, tandis qu'Amin regardait le dessin avec stupéfaction. Soudain, il remarqua des mots sur le papier, il reconnut la langue des Francs et commença à lire :

- _Par Ordre des Templiers, toute personne trouvant cet enfant devra le ramener dans la commanderie la plus proche._

Amin demanda à voix haute :

-Pourquoi les templiers recherchent cet enfant ?

-Mmm ? demanda Saladin

-Pourquoi les templiers recherchent l'enfant du dessin ? redemanda Amin.

Saladin leva la tête de la lettre et regardant les enfants et le dessin leur dit :

-Oh ! Ils pensent que cet enfant est le nouveau messie ou quelque chose comme cela. Cela fait des années qu'ils le recherchent. Certains pensent que cet enfant aurait des pouvoirs inimaginables. Je pense plutôt que c'est un enfant qui a été témoin de leurs exactions et qu'ils veulent s'en débarrasser.

Maintenant qu'il avait répondu, il se remit à la lecture de la lettre et ne vit pas les deux enfants prendre le portrait et Altaïr le mettre dans sa bure. Il fallut attendre encore cinq minutes avant que Saladin n'ait fini de lire le courrier. Il se mit à faire les cent pas et brusquement demanda :

-Les assassins sont-ils dangereux ?

Les enfants se regardèrent puis lui répondirent :

-Nous sommes entrés dans votre camp sans être détecté par qui que ce soit, si nous étions des assassins, nous vous aurions tué depuis longtemps. Donc oui, les assassins sont dangereux. Mais on ne tue pas pour le plaisir.

Saladin réfléchit de nouveau, puis prit un parchemin et écrivit la réponse avant de sceller la lettre et de la rendre aux deux petits. Il tourna la tête pour parler au noble et quand il voulut demander aux enfants de quitter sa tente, les deux petits s'étaient volatilisés. Même lui grand cartésien devant le très haut sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale déclenchant des frissons de peur. Il ne pouvait savoir que les deux enfants savaient qu'ils se trouvaient au-dessus d'un tunnel de catacombes et qu'il y avait un passage tout à côté. Ils s'étaient donc faufilé vers l'arrière de la tente, avaient soulevé un pan, ouvert le passage et disparu non sans refermer la trappe.

Ils retournèrent en courant à Masyaf, rejoignirent le maître et lui donnèrent la réponse. Puis sans attendre, ils repartirent en courant et cherchèrent leurs pères qui se trouvaient toujours sur les remparts à les rechercher. Umar et Rauf firent un bond de deux mètres quand Altaïr et Amin les interpelèrent. Leurs cœurs encore bondissant dans leurs poitrines, les deux pères descendirent et suivirent les deux petits qui les amenèrent dans leur cachette secrète, la grande salle dans les catacombes. Personne n'avait jamais su où se réfugiaient les deux enfants. Rauf murmura :

-Alors c'est ici que vous vous êtes réfugiés avec les habitants de Masyaf ?

-Oui père, murmura Amin.

-Bon, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir dans votre antre ? demanda Umar.

-A cause de cela, répondit Altaïr en montrant la portrait d'Amin.

Rauf devint blanc comme un linge et chuchota :

-Ils le recherchent toujours.

-Que se passe-t-il baba, pourquoi les templiers me recherchent ? demanda Amin qui avait besoin de réponses.

-Rauf, que nous caches-tu ? demanda Umar.

-Je… quand je t'ai trouvé Amin, j'ai dis au maître que tu étais près des corps de tes parents tués par les templiers. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Comment cela ? demanda Amin en fronçant des sourcils.

-J'étais à une journée à cheval de Baniyas la nuit était tombée depuis peu de temps quand j'ai entendu un hurlement féminin. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais il n'y avait personne. J'entendais des cris, des suppliques, mais il n'y avait personne. Amel dormait et pourtant ce cheval se réveillait au moindre bruit. Les cris étaient dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, cela ressemblait à la langue des croisés anglais, mais tout en étant très éloignée. Soudain, les cris se sont stoppés avec un rire aigu et plein de maléfice. Ce rire m'a gelé au plus profond de moi-même. Après le rire, j'ai vu une colonne de lumière apparaître et Amin était à l'intérieur.

Tout à son récit, Rauf ne vit pas le regard stupéfait les trois autres. Umar et Altaïr regardèrent Amin avec étonnement, et décidèrent d'écouter le reste de l'histoire. Ils voulaient connaître les secrets qui entouraient le meilleur ami d'Altaïr.

-Amin hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, sur son front sa cicatrice était rouge et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés.

-Ça, ça n'a pas changé, lança Umar pour le plus grand amusement d'Amin et d' Altaïr.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai tiré mon épée pour tuer l'enfant quand j'ai vu le fantôme d'une femme apparaître et celui d'un homme. C'était des chrétiens d'Angleterre. La femme m'a supplié de sauver son enfant qu'il n'était un sorcier que dans son monde et que dans le notre, il serait un enfant comme les autres. J'ai vu Amina en lui, il aurait pu être mon fils alors j'ai décidé de l'adopter et de faire de lui mon fils, et c'est un geste que je n'ai jamais regretté car mon fils m'a apporté énormément de fierté et d'amour.

Amin se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de son père, heureux d'être dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il pleura. Umar jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils et vit que ce dernier tentait de retenir ses larmes. Comme ils étaient seuls et que personne ne trahirait son geste, il prit son fils contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Altaïr se sentait totalement accepté par ce père fier et fort, alors il pleura sans gêne, il pleura contre la puissante poitrine de son père. Les deux assassins consolèrent leurs enfants, puis quand ses derniers furent calmés, Umar dit :

-C'est peut-être pour cela que les templiers recherchent Amin, car dans son monde c'est un sorcier et qu'ils veulent lui voler ses pouvoirs.

Amin devint blanc comme un linge et chuchota :

-Mais que veulent-ils de moi et comment connaissent-ils mon visage ?

-Je ne sais pas mon fils. Mais nous devons être prudent, je pense qu'ils te veulent pour arme afin de nous détruire nous les assassins.

-Mais baba, je suis un assassin.

Rauf fut tellement fier de lui qui le serra de nouveau sur son cœur. Umar et Altaïr se regardèrent, puis l'enfant dit :

-Qu'ils essaient de s'approcher de toi et on les jettera dans le ravin de la mort.

-Le ravin de quoi ? demanda Umar.

-La ravine par où les templiers étaient passés pour nous attaquer, et bien on a pris toutes les vipères qu'on pouvait trouver et on les a installées dans la ravine.

-Comment vous avez fait cela ? demanda Rauf.

-Hé bien, je leur ai demandé et elles ont accepté, répondit calmement Amin.

-Oh ! Hé bien, parler aux serpents peut permettre d'empêcher des morsures. Donc c'est un don appréciable, réfléchit Rauf sans voir qu'Umar était plus sombre. Pourquoi Rauf n'avait-il pas pu raconter la vérité au maître ? Peut-être qu'il n'en était pas digne, mais pourquoi ?

-Je crois que personne ne doit connaître la véritable histoire d'Amin.

-Tu as raison, mon frère, répondit Rauf.

-Oui, baba, dit Altaïr avec un grand sourire.

-Bien maître assassin Umar, s'exclama Amin avec respect.

Maintenant que l'affaire était clause, Les deux hommes regardèrent la pièce et demandèrent aux enfants de leur faire visiter. Ils découvrirent que les tunnels allaient loin dans diverses directions et certains allaient même largement sous les montagnes, mais il y avait encore des éboulements qui bloquaient le passage. A partir de ce moment, durant leurs temps libres, les pères et fils se rejoignaient souvent dans les profondeurs de Masyaf et réparaient les tunnels afin que les habitants puissent fuir en cas d'attaque et que les assassins puissent traverser les lignes ennemis et attaquer par derrière.

Quand ils n'étaient pas dans les catacombes, les adultes partaient en mission pour Umar et entraînaient les apprentis pour Rauf tandis que les jumeaux s'entraînaient pour devenir des assassins. Malgré leur jeunesse, ils étaient proches de devenir des assassins et cela faisait grincer des dents. Ils étaient détestés par un jeune apprenti Abbas Sofian. Sa haine explosa quand, à quatorze ans, les jumeaux devinrent officiellement des assassins alors que lui n'était pas encore prêt selon son maître.

Umar et Rauf furent terriblement fiers quand Al Mualim présida la cérémonie d'intronisation. Le maître des assassins s'exclama :

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour la confrérie. Deux apprentis vont devenir des assassins de pleins droits. Normalement, ces apprentis devraient faire une mission pour prouver qu'ils sont dignes d'entrer dans notre confrérie, mais ils l'ont prouvé maintes fois dans le passé. Ils ont sauvé les habitants de Masyaf durant une attaque de Templiers qu'ils ont déjoué. Ils ont réussi à les délester de leur chevaux, de leurs provisions et de leurs vies. Ensuite, ils ont délesté les armées de Saladin de leurs provisions et ont réussi à pénétrer dans le camp des ottomans et à faire passer des courriers à Saladin sans se faire prendre.

Certains se retinrent de pouffer en entendant Amin chuchoter :

-Sans oublier la tonte d'un noble.

-Chut ! le rattrapa Altaïr qui se retenait de rire.

-Ils sont plus que digne d'entrer dans la confrérie des Assassins.

Al Mualim se tourna vers Altaïr et Amin et leur dit :

-Les assassins obéissent à une loi, à un crédo.

Les adolescents s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Ta lame ne versera pas le sang d'un innocent.

-Montre-toi, mais reste invisible.

-Jamais tu ne mettras la Fraternité en danger.

Sur la table se trouvait des lames secrètes. Les deux adolescents frétillaient d'impatience, ils avaient hâte de les installer sur leur avant-bras. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir sacrifier un doigt, mais ils étaient prêts. D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes s'approchèrent vers la table et tendirent leur main droite et regardèrent fièrement Al Mualim. Le vieil homme prit la main d'Amin, la posa sur une cale en bois. Amin prit une grande respiration et grimaça quand Al Mualim prit une dague chauffée à blanc et lui trancha l'annulaire. La chaleur intense cautérisa la plaie et stoppa tout saignement. L'adolescent grinça des dents de souffrance, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Par ce sacrifice, toi Amin ibn Albarq tu prouves que tu es un assassin. Maintenant, prends ton arme.

Calmement, Amin installa son arme à son avant-bras droit et fit sortit sa lame secrète. Il était enfin un assassin. Ce qu'il voulait depuis que son père l'avait adopté, était arrivé. Il rejoignit son père, puis regarda Altaïr subir la même épreuve et sur son visage, un air de fierté à l'idée d'être enfin un assassin. Cela faisait tellement de temps que les deux adolescents attendaient cela. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil l'un vers l'autre et surent que maintenant, leurs aventures seraient solitaires. Quand Altaïr rejoignit Amin, ce dernier lui dit :

-Tu me raconteras tes aventures ?

-Et toi les tiennes !

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main, triste de la fin de l'enfance, mais heureux de cette nouvelle vie.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le temps passa et pendant huit ans, les deux frères ne se voyaient quasiment plus, ils étaient toujours par monts et par vaux obéissant aux ordres d'Al Mualim. Quand ils rentraient ce n'était jamais au même moment, mais chacun trouvait dans leur antre le récit précis de leurs missions et le nom de ceux qu'ils avaient assassiné. Cependant, Altaïr était très inquiet, Amin n'était toujours pas rentré de sa mission et cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'il avait disparu. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il décida de rejoindre Al Mualim et lui demanda l'autorisation de rejoindre Amin pour le sortir des ennuis. Le vieil homme lui répondit :

-J'ai envoyé ton père et Abbas pour le ramener.

-Quand maître ?

-Il y a deux semaines. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est patienter.

-Bien maître. Mais où était-il allé ?

-Il devait effectuer une mission à Acre.

-Bien maître. Merci Maître.

Altaïr salua Al Mualim, puis quitta le cœur de la citadelle et rejoignit les remparts au côté de Rauf terriblement inquiet pour son fils. Quand il vit Altaïr, il lui demanda :

-Où est-il ?

-A Acre.

-Si mon père et Abbas ne sont pas revenus dans deux jours, je partirais là-bas pour le libérer. Tu penses que les templiers lui ont mis la main dessus ?

-Oui, répondit Rauf. Cela fait plus de 23 ans qu'ils le traquent. Avant c'était un enfant qu'ils recherchaient, mais maintenant, c'est sur un assassin qu'ils vont tomber et l'un des deux meilleurs.

-Sans oublier qu'il peut avoir l'aide des serpents.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je v… regarde quelqu'un arrive !

Les deux assassins quittèrent leur poste et rejoignirent l'entrée. Là, ils virent arriver Abbas, seul. Rauf demanda :

-Où est Umar et Amin ?

-Ils sont morts ! répondit froidement Abbas après être descendu de cheval.

Furieux, Altaïr lui donna un gros coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit plier de douleur l'assassin et siffla :

-Je ne te crois pas et je ne croirais jamais un mot venant de toi.

Altaïr fila dans leur antre, prit de la nourriture et de l'eau pour cinq jours, puis rejoignit les écuries, bondit sur un cheval et fonça vers la Galilée. Il mit non pas cinq jours, mais trois en poussant les chevaux au maximum, dès qu'il arrivait à un relais, il bondissait sur l'autre cheval et reprenait la course. Quand il arriva devant Acre, il vit un nombre impressionnant de templiers. Il se cacha parmi des érudits et marcha calmement dans la ville la tête basse et les sens en éveil. Il mit cinq minutes pour traverser les trente mètres qui le séparaient de la cité et ce fut les pires cinq minutes de sa vie. Il aurait tellement voulu courir, mais il devait calmer son impatience et rester parfaitement calme pour ne pas se faire capturer par des templiers. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il se sépara du groupe avec aisance et souplesse, puis s'assit sur un banc et écouta les conversations. Ce qu'il apprit le brisa, Abbas avait eu raison sur une chose, l'assassin le plus vieux était mort, enfin, il était aux portes de la mort, il devait être pendu le lendemain quant au jeune, il s'était volatilisé. Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus et tous ceux qui l'approchaient, mouraient empoisonnés. Il devait libérer son père et retrouver Amin. Calmement, il ouvrit ses oreilles, mais n'en apprit pas plus. Il se faufila et disparut dans la foule, semant quiconque voudrait le suivre. En quelques minutes, il fut sur les toits et alla au bureau des assassins. Il devint blême quand il découvrit le bureau des assassins qui finissait de brûler et le rafiq de la ville pendu à une poutre. Il repartit l'air de rien, et maudit sa malchance. Il allait à nouveau maudire les templiers et toutes leurs engeances quand il remarqua une fontaine romaine. Il se souvint qu'il y avait des tunnels sous la ville. Il fila et rechercha le moyen de rejoindre les profondeurs de la cité. Il alla du côté du port et vit, avec un léger sourire, un bout de tunnel qui se jetait dans la mer. Il était caché par une muraille et un bâtiment neuf. Calmement, il emprunta une torche, puis en faisant en sorte de ne pas la mouiller, il pénétra dans le tunnel.

Il marchait silencieusement, croisant rats, cafards, cadavres de templiers… Ah ! Ils avaient rencontré son frère, surtout quand il croisa une vipère. Il s'agenouilla devant l'animal et lui dit :

-Tu peux dire à mon frère que je suis venu pour le sauver !

Une voix amusée lui répondit :

-Frangin, tu sais que c'est une vipère et qu'elle ne parle pas !

-Et c'est une honte. Il y a une partialité indigne dans ses égouts, s'insurgea faussement Altaïr en serrant Amin dans ses bras, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son frère.

Amin sourit tristement et lui dit en s'écartant de lui :

-Cette mission était un piège, les templiers nous attendaient. Umar m'a donné le temps de fuir et je me suis réfugié ici. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais ils savent toujours où je suis.

-Amin, mon père va être pendu !

-Altaïr, Umar ne sera pas pendu. Il s'est battu comme un lion, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils l'ont tué. Abbas nous a trahis, il a donné l'emplacement du bureau et il a fui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait nous haïr à ce point.

Une haine intense se lut dans les yeux d'Altaïr qui se jura de tuer Abbas. Tous les deux stoppèrent tout mouvement, quand ils entendirent des pas bruyants et des jurons dans des langues de templiers. Amin siffla quelque chose et Altaïr vit des dizaines de serpents se ruer vers les nouveaux venus. Altaïr décida de protéger son frère, comme son frère l'avait plus d'une fois protégé. Il sortit son épée en même temps qu'Amin et tous les deux se tinrent prêts à casser du templier. Ils entendirent des cris de peur et d'agonie, puis le silence. Les deux frères s'avancèrent vers la bataille et virent qu'un homme avait survécu tandis que les serpents étaient repartis, il tenait dans sa main une boule lumineuse. L'homme se tourna dans la direction des deux jeunes hommes et dit :

 **-Harry, je sais que tu es là. Tu dois nous rejoindre et nous t'apprendrons à utiliser tes pouvoirs pour qu'œuvre la paix.**

Les deux assassins se regardèrent, puis sortirent de l'ombre. L'homme devint blême de rage quand il vit qu'il manquait un doigt à la main droite du dénommé Harry et que ce dernier lui lançait un véritable regard de haine. Il était furieux, il n'était pas face à un enfant ou un jeune adulte innocent, mais à un assassin de plein droit. Il tenta d'utiliser la boule pour attaquer, mais il stoppa net quand il sentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Baissant la tête, il découvrit un couteau de lancer profondément enfoncé dans son torse. Il allait mourir et les assassins allaient mettre la main sur un fragment d'éden. Il voulut parler, mais son corps abandonna et il s'effondra en laissant tomber la boule qui roula jusqu'à Amin. Le jeune homme se baissa, prit la boule et sentit une puissance phénoménale se réveiller en lui. Il voulut jeter l'objet, mais la chose restait collée à sa main. Altaïr affolé se jeta sur son frère, attrapa la boule et tenta de l'arracher. Soudain dans une lumière éclatante, les deux frères se retrouvèrent expulsés chacun de leur côté, une demi-boule collée dans la main. Les deux frères tentèrent de s'en débarrasser, mais en vain. Pire, les deux demies-sphères fusionnèrent avec leur main et disparurent. Les deux frères étaient horrifiés et soudain une souffrance atroce ravagea leur esprit et le souvenir de la trahison d'Abbas disparut, ils ne gardèrent en mémoire qu'une seule chose, Abbas avait fui comme un lâche, laissant Umar mourir et le bureau être détruit. Ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, c'est que ce monde sans magie et le monde de naissance d'Harry fusionnèrent au moment précis où ils touchèrent le fragment d'Eden.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Altaïr et Amin décidèrent de quitter Acre afin de prévenir de la destruction du bureau des assassins et de la lâcheté d'Abbas. Les deux frères quittèrent les égouts pour rejoindre la surface, afin de préparer une nouvelle recette de cuisine d'assassin, la bouillie d'Abbas à la Masyaf. Ils marchaient calmement dans les rues d'Acre quand ils entendirent un cri :

 **-Le voilà ! C'est lui !**

Tous les deux se tournèrent et virent des templiers se ruer vers eux. Amin et Altaïr firent demi-tours puis se carapatèrent à une vitesse folle. Ils se faufilaient dans la foule, bondissaient sur les murs, rejoignaient les toits et sautaient avec la vélocité de deux chats sauvages poursuivit par une meute de chien totalement stupides. Les templiers avaient un mal fou à les rattraper et ils furent horrifiés quand les deux jeunes hommes réussirent à rejoindre les remparts et firent le saut de la foi. Tous les deux pénétrèrent dans l'eau en entendant le cri de rage du grand maître templier. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre la rive, empruntèrent des chevaux et quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre Masyaf enfin. Ils avaient faim et soif quand ils croisèrent une caravane qui rejoignait Acre. Soupirant de soulagement, ils achetèrent de la nourriture et de l'eau pour cinq jours puis repartirent. Ils reprirent leur route et arrivèrent entiers à Masyaf. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la forteresse, ils découvrirent une bataille entre les assassins et les templiers. Les deux frères croisèrent Abbas qui tentait de fuir à nouveau. Amin cracha avec mépris :

-Alors toujours en train de fuir, lâche ?!

-Je ne suis pas un lâche, s'écria Abbas furieux.

-Tu as abandonné Umar et il est mort en se sacrifiant pour me sauver ! De plus tu as laissé Ahmed se faire pendre et le bureau se faire détruire, lâche ! feula Amin rageur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda plus calmement Altaïr.

-Haras nous a trahis, il est dans la citadelle et détient Al Mualim. Nous devons fuir !

-Tu ne vas pas fuir, tu vas entraîner les templiers vers les montagnes. Nous, on va libérer Al Mualim, lui ordonna Altaïr.

Abbas accepta d'un signe de tête, puis les deux frères se regardèrent, avant de filer non pas vers la citadelle, mais vers la vieille écurie. Ils entrèrent dans les catacombes, puis foncèrent dans un tunnel qui amenait dans une pièce au-dessus de la bibliothèque. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce secrète, ils ouvrirent une trappe et regardant autour d'eux, ils soupirèrent silencieusement de soulagement, les traitres n'étaient pas dans la forteresse. Ils s'accrochèrent aux poutres, puis bondissant comme des chats arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Là, ils virent le traitre une arbalète à la main, visant des prisonniers et surtout Rauf. Amin siffla de rage, on ne menaçait pas impunément son père, surtout quand il n'avait pas pu sauver celui d'Altaïr. Encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, les deux amis se séparèrent et attaquèrent en même temps. Altaïr visant Haras et Amin ses hommes. L'attaque fut rapide, brutale et fatale pour les templiers ainsi que pour le traitre.

La panique fut totale du côté des templiers, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils pouvaient être attaqués par derrière surtout par l'enfant béni de dieu, le fragment d'Eden humain. Amin tua promptement tous les ennemis, puis libéra son père et tous les autres, tandis qu'Altaïr libérait Al Mualim qui tiqua quand il vit Amin dans les bras de son père. Il regarda les deux assassins et leur dit :

-Vous avez bien grandi tous les deux. Vous êtes dignes de vos pères. Umar et Rauf sont des maîtres assassins et je pense que vous êtes prêts à le devenir à votre tour.

Maintenant maîtres assassins, les deux amis descendirent vers le village afin de trucider les derniers templiers encore en vie. En chemin, ils croisèrent Abbas et Altaïr le toisa avec arrogance. Abbas furieux cracha à ses pieds, puis repartit. Il n'entendit pas Amin lancer à Altaïr :

-Fait attention Altaïr, tu vas bientôt avoir du mal à passer les portes avec ta tête aussi gonflée.

Altaïr pouffa et répliqua :

-Je préfère une grosse tête que de grosses fesses !

Les deux explosèrent de rire, se souvenant de toute leur enfance. Ils rejoignirent leur antre et discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait et vu depuis leur séparation. Maintenant que le danger était loin, Altaïr pleura dans les bras de son frère de cœur la mort de son père. Tous les deux pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de craquer comme cela, mais uniquement ensemble et seuls dans leur antre.

Deux ans étaient passés depuis l'attaque de Masyaf et de nouveau, les jumeaux étaient séparés. Mais depuis peu, la guerre avait été déclarée, les chrétiens d'Europe avaient déclenché une troisième croisade et les assassins se trouvaient au milieu. D'un côté les croisés et les Templiers ainsi que les hospitaliers et de l'autre Saladin et les musulmans. Amin et Altaïr partaient souvent en mission, mais jamais ensemble. Cette fois-ci, Amin était à Damas afin d'éliminer un templier trop puissant pour être honnête tandis qu'Altaïr était à Jérusalem afin de voler un artefact entre les mains des templiers et surtout d'un templier, Robert de Sablé. Personne ne se rendait compte que plus les jumeaux étaient séparés, plus Altaïr devenait arrogant et se croyait supérieur. Amin était celui qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Et malheureusement, ce jour-là, il bafoua toutes les règles des Assassins. Il tua un vieillard innocent, fut aussi discret qu'un éléphant faisant des claquettes et déclencha une réaction violente des templiers qui attaquèrent Masyaf pour retrouver la pomme d'Eden que Malyk Al'Sayf ramena au péril de sa vie, mais en perdant son petit frère et son bras.

En rejoignant Masyaf, il expliqua fou de rage ce qu'Altaïr avait fait. Al Mualim ne put réagir, car les templiers se trouvaient devant les portes de la forteresse. Après avoir effectué le saut de la foi et déclenché le piège créer par les assassins contre Robert de Sablé, Al Mualim retira à Altaïr son titre de maître assassin pour avoir bafoué le crédo des assassins. Il était redevenu un simple novice. Pour expier ses fautes, il dut assassiner neuf templiers. Mais plus il tuait, plus il s'interrogeait. Tous ceux qu'il assassinait, expliquaient avoir fait ce qu'ils pensaient le mieux pour le monde. Il ne comprenait pas. Quand il tenta de tuer Robert de Sablé durant un enterrement, il découvrit à la place, une femme d'une grande beauté qui fit battre son cœur, Maria Thorpe. Cette dernière lui dit que Robert de Sablé se trouvait à Arsouf afin d'allier les croisés et Saladin contre les assassins. Avant de suivre Robert de Sablé, il rejoignit Malik et lui expliqua ses doutes sur Al Mualim. Que le vieil homme leur cachait quelque chose d'important et que Malik devrait rechercher des indices dans le temple de Salomon. Quand Altaïr rejoignit Arsouf et qu'il vainquit Robert de Sablé, il apprit que dix templiers avaient découvert la pomme d'Eden, les neuf qu'il avait assassiné et Al Mualim. Effondré, il retourna à Masyaf et croisa sur le chemin de retour Amin qui sentait un danger sur son frère.

Tous les deux galopèrent vers la forteresse et découvrirent qu'Al Mualim avait prit le contrôle sur les habitants de Masyaf et sur les assassins. Alors qu'Amin assommait les assassins et protégeait les arrières d'Altaïr, lui fonçait retrouver Al Mualim afin de le vaincre et de détruire la pomme. S'il arriva à vaincre le templier, il n'arriva pas à détruire l'artefact. Malgré la défaite d'Al Mualim, tout ne se passa pas bien. En effet, Abbas vola la pomme et en perdit le contrôle. L'objet prenait la force vitale de l'assassin et des autres, mais ni Altaïr, ni Amin n'étaient importunés par les ondes de choc de la pomme comme s'ils étaient protégés contre les effets corrupteurs du fragment d'Eden. Après avoir récupéré l'artefact, Altaïr décida de la garder sur lui, afin que personne ne soit tenté par cette chose. Amin fut d'accord avec lui et devant tout le monde, il le reconnut comme le nouveau mentor. Les autres assassins furent d'accord, car il avait respecté le crédo durant cette rébellion, il avait fait son possible pour qu'il n'y ait ni tué, ni blessé grave.

En prenant la tête des assassins, il décida de changer beaucoup de chose, il décida que les assassins ne devaient pas rester dans la forteresse, mais devaient se mêler à la population afin d'y être invisible. Les années passèrent et il rencontra de nouveau Maria et après moult péripéties, il réussit à la convaincre de l'épouser. Amin hilare tapota l'épaule de sa belle-sœur et lui dit :

-T'as pas choisi le bon. Il a une grosse tête.

Avec un sourire, Altaïr lui répondit :

-Je préfère avoir une grosse tête que de grosses fesses.

Comme toujours, les deux frères éclatèrent de rire entrainant l'ancienne templière qui adorait son époux et son presque beau-frère. Beau frère qui rencontra à Tyr la femme de sa vie.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Altaïr avait reçu des nouvelles comme quoi il y avait eu plusieurs meurtres inexplicables dans la lointaine ville de Tyr et les habitants accusaient les assassins de ce fait. Voulant faire la lumière sur cette affaire, il demanda à son frère d'aller enquêter et d'éliminer le problème.

Amin mit une semaine pour arriver à Tyr et arrivé devant la cité, il décida d'aller directement voir le rafiq de la ville afin de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue. Il fronça des sourcils quand il vit que les portes étaient bloqués par des templiers et des croisés armés jusqu'aux dents. De plus, il remarqua que les érudits étaient obligés de rentrer dans la cité tête nue, il ne pourrait donc pas se mêler aux érudits comme les assassins en avaient l'habitude. Il contourna les fortifications et soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir se mettre à l'eau et entrer dans la cité par le port égyptien qui se trouvait au sud de la cité. Silencieusement, il entra dans l'eau, puis nagea. Il détestait nager quand il avait tout son armement, car il avait tendance à couler et c'était une mort qu'il ne voulait absolument pas, la noyade. Au bout d'une bonne heure de nage, il sortit de l'eau et marcha quelques minutes avant de trouver une vieille colonne couchée et s'asseoir dessus. Il était totalement épuisé. Il fouilla dans ses sacoches et découvrit avec bonheur que toute sa nourriture était détrempée et salée. Il grimaça en mangeant, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il reprit sa route. Il était seul dans les rues, il n'y avait pas un chat. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit qu'il était tard soit, mais le soleil n'était pas encore couché et les marchands devraient être dehors à appâter le client. Alors que là, il n'y avait personne, même pas un mendiant dans les rues. Cette atmosphère empuantie de peur, voir même de terreur lui donnait la chaire de poule. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance et ce silence. C'était comme s'il marchait dans une ville morte. Et cette sensation d'être suivie, il n'appréciait absolument pas. Il accéléra d'un coup, sauta sur des caisses qui avaient été abandonnées, puis grimpa à une allure folle sur le mur et se retrouva en quelques secondes sur le toit. Il se cacha dans les ombres et sentit soudain une légère douleur au niveau du cou. En quelques secondes, il sentit une douleur atroce ravagée son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses muscles étaient parcourus par des spasmes violents. Brusquement ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le toit. A plat dos, il tentait de respirer, mais en vain, sa bouche était grande ouverte, mais l'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons. Peu à peu, la douleur disparaissait et sa vision s'obscurcit jusqu'à le plonger dans le noir total alors que la dernière étincelle de vie s'échappait de son corps.

Loin de Tyr, Maria se réveilla en hurlant, son frère venait de mourir empoisonner. Altaïr et Amin pénétrèrent dans la chambre en courant pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maria se jeta dans les bras de son époux et sanglota :

-Amin est mort ! il vient d'être empoisonné !

-Maria, je ne suis pas mort ! Je n'ai même pas encore quitter Masyaf ! s'exclama Amin en s'approchant d'elle.

Quand l'ancienne templière vit qu'Amin se trouvait dans la chambre, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le supplia :

-N'y va pas mon frère ! Tu vas mourir.

-Calme-toi Maria et explique moi ton rêve ! lui demanda calmement Amin.

La jeune femme eut besoin de toute l'aide de son époux pour expliquer à son frère de cœur ce qu'elle avait vu durant ce cauchemar. Les deux hommes l'écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention et quand elle eut terminé son récit, Amin lui dit :

-Je vais quand même y aller. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il risque de se passer, je vais faire doublement attention. Merci, chère sœur. Je reviendrais en un seul morceau. Je te le promets.

Le lendemain, Amin quitta Masyaf avec appréhension, il ne voulait pas violer sa promesse de revenir en vie. Il galopa jusqu'à Tyr en faisant très attention à ce qu'il faisait. Quand il arriva devant la cité, il frémit, car il vit que les portes étaient bloqués par des croisés et des templiers armés jusqu'aux dents. Les érudits étaient obligés de marcher nu-tête. Comment faire ? S'il passait par la mer, il mourait empoisonné et s'il passait par la Grande Porte, les templiers lui mettraient enfin la main dessus ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de pénétrer dans la cité, il vit une femme musulmane pénétrer dans la cité sans avoir à retirer son voile. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les marchands et vit qu'il y avait des voiles pour les femmes musulmanes. L'air de rien, il en vola un et partit se dissimuler afin de se changer. Il gronda en se rendant compte qu'il était trop grand pour le voile qui ne cachait ni ses chevilles, ni ses mollets et encore moins ses bras. Il eut l'idée de se voûter comme une vieille femme, plia les genoux, rentra un peu les bras. Il ressemblait maintenant à une vieille musulmane qui rentrait dans sa cité. Il prit un bâton et se força à marcher avec des gestes lents et fébriles comme une vieille femme impotente.

Il mit plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver devant les portes. Il était très nerveux, car les templiers étaient dès plus méfiants envers les nouveaux arrivants. Heureusement pour Amin, il jouait tellement bien la vieille femme que les gardes le laissèrent passer. Quand enfin, il pénétra dans la cité, il se rendit compte qu'il était le dernier à passer. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gardes fermèrent les portes. Marchant lentement, il vit que les gardes restaient près de la porte et scrutaient avec nervosité les ténèbres qui tombaient doucement sur Tyr. Quand il fut suffisamment loin, il retira son costume et se rendit compte que les rues étaient totalement désertes. Craignant l'attaque que lui avait raconté Maria, Amin bondit rapidement sur les toits et fonça pour rejoindre le bureau des assassins. Il se sentait scruté et il détestait cette sensation. Il ne s'arrêta pas un instant et sentit rapidement que l'espion n'était pas assez rapide pour lui et pas assez leste. Il accéléra encore, bondissant comme une panthère traquant sa proie. Au loin, il entendait une respiration haletante, puis plus rien. Il avait réussi à semer son poursuivant.

C'est en soupirant de soulagement qu'il arriva dans le bureau. Quand il y pénétra, il découvrit un rafiq armé jusqu'aux dents et sursautant au moindre bruit. Le rafiq lui expliqua que quelqu'un avait tenté d'entrer dans le bureau afin de le tuer, mais qu'il l'avait fait fuir en quelques secondes. Depuis, dès que le soleil se couchait, il fermait le toit afin que personne ne puisse y pénétrer. Là, il avait gardé le toit ouvert plus longtemps, car il avait reçu un message du mentor qui lui apprenait son arrivée. Amin fronça des sourcils et demanda de plus amples explications. L'homme, après avoir fermé le toit, lui apprit que tout avait commencé deux mois auparavant. Les gardes avaient découverts le cadavre d'un templier. Il n'y avait aucune plaie, à part une petite blessure au niveau du cou. Amin se mit à réfléchir et écouta le reste de l'histoire :

-Pendant quelques jours, il n'y eut pas d'autre mort. Mais une semaine après le premier meurtre, tous les jours on découvrait un nouveau cadavre, templiers d'abord, puis gardes et enfin habitants. Ils mouraient tous de la même façon et tous à peu près dans le même quartier, le port égyptien. Mais depuis quelques temps, les meurtres ont lieu un peu partout.

-Mais pourquoi pense-t-on que se sont les assassins les responsables de cette attaque ?

-Un témoin dit avoir vu un homme portant une bure comme la notre se tenant au-dessus d'un des derniers morts.

-Donc les meurtres ont commencé dans le port égyptien, dis-tu ?

-Oui, Amin.

-Bien, je vais y aller et faire une petite enquête.

-Vas-y demain, ce sera plus sûr !

-Tu as raison, je vais me reposer et je commencerais mon enquête quand le soleil sera levé.

-C'est une bonne décision, mon ami. Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ?

-Avec plaisir, je meurs de faim.

Le rafiq prépara un ragout de mouton qu'Amin dévora avec bonheur. Ils étaient en train de discuter des changements qu'il y avait eu au sein de la Confrérie quand tous les deux entendirent un léger bruit, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Le rafiq devint blême mais pas Amin qui sortit sa dague et lança :

-Viens ! Entre que je te tues !

Le bruit cessa immédiatement et ils entendirent un bruit de course étrange comme si l'homme boitait bas. Le rafiq soupira de soulagement. La chose ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Le silence tomba dans le bureau lourd et plein de menace. Amin fronça des sourcils, le rafiq n'eut aucun mal à imaginer les rouages du cerveau d'Amin tourner à pleine vitesse. Il devait imaginer l'aspect général de l'agresseur, rapide car il avait filé assez vite, mais blessé car il boitait. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était la taille. N'importe qui pouvait monter sur le toit, mais comment. Les assassins et certains gardes templiers n'avaient aucun problème pour se hisser jusqu'ici. Mais pour les autres, c'était plus dur.

Le rafiq savait que cela ne servait à rien de se casser la tête pour découvrir l'homme qui était monté jusqu'ici. Heureusement qu'il avait fermé le toit. Après un soupire de soulagement, il enjoignit Amin à reprendre son repas. L'assassin, lui fit un sourire, puis retourna manger. Le silence revint mais il était plus léger. Les deux assassins recommencèrent à discuter paisiblement et quand le repas fut terminé, Amin alla dormir afin d'être prêt pour sa mission.

Le lendemain, après un bon petit déjeuné, les deux assassins se saluèrent, puis Amin sortit et vit le rafiq refermer le bureau. La veille, il aurait pensé que le rafiq était totalement paranoïaque, mais savoir qu'un homme avait tenté de pénétrer dans le bureau alors qu'il y avait deux assassins, ça le rendrait méfiant. Amin se promena dans les rues de la ville recherchant des serpents ou des reptiles quelconques. Les serpents ne savaient pas mentir et ils ne comprenaient même pas le concept. Ce qu'il apprendrait le mettrait sûrement sur le bon chemin. Il sentit les regards haineux se porter sur lui et les gardes ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. Calme, mais pourtant on ne peut plus tendu, Amin trouva une petite couleuvre qui se dorait la pilule au soleil. L'assassin s'assit près du serpent et siffla :

 _-Salutation, belle couleuvre !_

Le serpent ouvrit un œil et regarda l'humain qui lui parlait. Il avait entendu dire qu'un humain était capable de parler la langue des serpents, mais il n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur lui. Il savait que l'humain était très respectueux des serpents et ne leur ordonnait jamais quelque chose, mais leur demandait toujours poliment. Amin eut un léger sourire quand la couleuvre s'étira de tout son long, puis bailla. Les templiers regardaient avec stupéfaction l'homme qui parlait à cet animal. C'était l'enfant béni de dieu. Le grand maître des templiers voulaient désespérément lui mettre la main dessus et ce depuis plus de 30 ans en vain. Ils comprenaient pourquoi maintenant. L'enfant était un assassin et d'après la rumeur, l'un des meilleurs.

 _-Salutation à toi aussi humain!_ répondit le serpent en se redressant pour regarder l'humain droit dans les yeux. _Que me veux tu ?_

 _-Je voudrais simplement te poser des questions sur ce que tu as pu voir et entendre._

 _-Voir d'accord, mais entendre. Je ne comprends pas l'humain et je n'entends rien._

 _-C'est vrai, mais tu sens les sons et tu vois mieux que quiconque._

 _-Cela est vrai. Je suis parfait. Que veux-tu savoir ?_

 _-Des humains sont morts empoisonnés vers l'endroit où l'eau est salée. Que disent les autres serpents ? Qu'as-tu vu ?_

 _-Un humain étrange. Il était comme toi, mais tout son museau était caché par du noir et ses bouts de pattes aussi. C'était comme s'il lui manquait des morceaux !_

 _-Lui manquer des morceaux ?_

 _-Oui, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de truffe et l'un de ses bouts de pattes avait l'air coupé._

-La lèpre ! l'homme est un lépreux. Pourquoi attaquerait-il des innocents ? Pas qu'on puisse dire que les templiers soient innocents. Mais pourquoi attaquer les autres ? _Sais-tu quelque chose d'autre ?_

 _-Je vois souvent cet humain bizarre, il marche la nuit, sans un bruit. Il touche les autres humains et les autres se tortillent dans tous les sens avant de mourir._

-Donc, il les empoisonne. Ça ne peut pas être un assassin, le poison n'est encore accepté chez les assassins. _Merci, magnifique serpent ! Au revoir !_

Les templiers voulaient se débarrasser de ce meurtrier et ils étaient prêts à s'allier aux assassins pour faire cela. Car la colère grondait et le peuple risquait fort de se retourner contre eux et à un contre cent, ils n'avaient aucune chance. L'un des templiers s'approcha d'Amin et se retrouva avec une lame sur la gorge. Le templier lui dit en déglutissant nerveusement :

-Calme assassin. Nous sommes comme toi, nous voulons arrêter ce meurtrier.

-Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Pourquoi ne m'accusez-vous pas de ces meurtres ?

-Nous connaissons votre crédo, nous savons que vous ne tuez pas les innocents. Or les habitants de Tyr sont totalement innocents, donc jamais vous ne les auriez attaqués.

-C'est vrai. L'homme que nous recherchons est un lépreux. Il lui manque le nez et des doigts de la main. Il est habillé en noir et il tue en empoisonnant ses victimes.

Les templiers se regardèrent, puis quand ils se retournèrent vers Amin, ce dernier s'était volatilisé. Ils étaient furieux que les assassins aient mis la main sur l'enfant en premier. Ils auraient pu avoir l'enfant avec eux et non contre eux. Mais bon, ils devaient retrouver un lépreux et l'éliminer. Amin observa la population de Tyr, mais quand les habitants le voyaient, ils fuyaient en pensant qu'il était le meurtrier. Grondant de rage, il retourna au bureau des assassins et devant le Rafiq, il retira sa bure, puis tête nue, il retourna dans la foule. Alors que dix minutes auparavant les gens fuyaient devant lui, maintenant les femmes se retournaient sur son passage, séduites par ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Il avait prit l'air d'un pèlerin naïf et se promena dans les rues. L'air de rien il demanda à un marchand :

-Pourquoi cet air inquiet, mon ami ?

-Il y a un meurtrier dans la ville !

-Quelle horreur ! Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

-Non, mais on dit qu'il y avait un témoin. Ce matin, une jeune femme rentrait chez elle et elle l'aurait croisé. Ce fou lui aurait couru après pour la tuer, mais elle aurait réussi à s'enfuir.

-La pauvre enfant ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien et d'ailleurs la voila.

Amin se tourna vers la direction montrée par le marchand quand il eut un coup au cœur. La jeune femme qui se promenait était magnifique, elle avait de superbes cheveux noirs bleuté et des yeux gris vert de toute beauté. Elle avait un visage en cœur et une peau caramel qui donnait à Amin l'envie de la dévorer de baisers. Combien de mois s'était-il moqué d'Altaïr sur le coup de foudre qu'il avait ressenti envers Adha puis Maria ? Enfin, il ressentait la même chose que son frère. Après avoir dégluti, il se tourna vers le marchand qui avait vu le regard du jeune homme vers la belle brune.

-Ce n'est pas Aicha qui a vu le meurtrier, mais sa cousine, Malika.

Amin regarda la jeune femme à côté d'Aicha et vit une jeune femme qui marchait comme une reine, avec un air hautain sur son visage. Elle avait un visage triangulaire des plus communs, des yeux noirs et des cheveux couleur queue de bœuf. Elle n'était vraiment pas spéciale, alors que sa cousine était la perfection faite femme. Cette femelle lui était totalement antipathique. Mais il avait besoin de savoir qui était le meurtrier. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et faillit grimacer de dégoût quand la jeune Malika lui fit les yeux doux. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les deux jeunes femmes, Aicha portait pantalon bouffant bleu vif, une tunique argenté et des bottes en cuir confortable. Malika portait, quant à elle, des chaussures à talons hauts, une robe moulante dorée et une veste rouge vif. Le tout n'avait pas l'air des plus confortables et d'ailleurs, elle avait du mal à marcher. Amin salua les deux jeunes femmes et fut fier quand il vit qu'Aicha rougissait devant sa stature et ses muscles puissants :

-Bonjour belles demoiselles, j'ai appris la terrible mésaventure qui vous était arrivée ce matin. Cela a dû être terrifiant pour vous.

Malika commença à minauder :

-Oh ! Mon cher monsieur, c'était atroce. Ce monstre me poursuivait, j'avais tellement peur que je n'ai même pas pu me changer.

Amin comprit alors que la jeune femme avait menti, qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé cet homme. Il regarda

plus précisément sa belle cousine et remarqua la respiration rapide, les coups d'œil inquiets qu'elle jetait à droite et à gauche. Il sut que c'était Aicha qui avait vu le meurtrier. Avec un sourire séducteur, il demanda :

-Puis-je vous accompagner, afin de vous protéger ?

-Avec plaisir, mon bon monsieur, minauda Malika en battant exagérément des paupières.

-Merci, monsieur… ? demanda Aicha doucement.

-Amin ibn Albarq. Je me nomme Amin ibn Albarq, mes demoiselles…

-Je me nomme Malika Al'fessi, et ma cousine se nomme Aicha, dit Malika avec un mépris palpable pour sa jeune cousine.

Amin salua de nouveau les deux jeunes femmes puis les suivirent dans leur pérégrination, il gardait un œil sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Il sentait au plus profond de ses trippes que le meurtrier était là et surveillait les deux jeunes femmes prêt à attaquer. Mais il attaquait toujours de nuit, jamais

en plein jour. Pourtant c'est ce que lui ferait afin de se cacher dans la foule. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant un tailleur, Malika pénétra dans l'échoppe et laissa les deux autres dehors. Maintenant seul avec Aicha, il lui demanda :

-Aicha, comment était le meurtrier ?

-Je… je ne sais pas Amin, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Malika est tellement engoncée dans sa robe qu'elle a du mal a respirer et elle n'arrive même pas à marcher sans trébucher tous les trois mètres, alors battre à la course un meurtrier, c'est tout bonnement inimaginable. Mais toi, tu es nerveuse, ta respiration est encore rapide et tu scrutes la foule de crainte d'être de nouveau attaqué, expliqua calmement Amin.

La jeune femme le regarda avec stupéfaction, Malika lui avait ordonné de ne rien dire à personne et voilà qu'un inconnu était capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle rougit de honte, puis murmura :

-Je… il avait du mal à courir comme s'il souffrait. Il avait l'air de boiter bas et pourtant, il était rapide, très rapide. Il avait du mal à tenir sa jambiya, c'est comme s'il lui manquait des doigts. Je me souviens qu'il avait une bague énorme, mais sans pierre. Il a essayé de me frapper avec.

-Le poison devait être dans la bague. Il empoisonne ses victimes de cette façon.

-Du… du poison ?

-Oui, du poison et un poison qui agit très rapidement.

Aicha commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur. Elle pouvait mourir n'importe quand. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Mais où était Malika ?

-Mais où est-elle ? Elle aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps.

Amin eut un doute et pénétra dans l'échoppe. Il vit un homme penché sur le cadavre de Malika avec un poignard dans une main et l'autre sur le cou de la jeune victime. Le meurtrier leva les yeux et évita de justesse un couteau de lancer. Quand il voulut s'enfuir, il se rendit compte que sa cape était accrochée par le poignard. L'assassin ne l'avait pas raté, en fait, il avait parfaitement visé. La capuche glissa et dévoila un visage ravagé par la lèpre. L'homme savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps avec un assassin, ce dernier pouvait le tuer en quelques minutes sans broncher, mais il savait aussi que l'assassin ne le laisserait pas partir alors qu'il connaissait les traits de son visage. Mais alors qu'il se jetait sur Amin pour le griffer avec sa bague, il se retrouva par terre, le visage écrasé sur le sol. Il n'avait rien vu venir et n'avait même pas pu se défendre. L'assassin lui tordait le bras en le faisant gémir de douleur. Amin siffla :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Ils nous traitent comme de la vermine, ils devaient le payer. Ils paieront tous. Nous les tuerons tous et cette ville sera à nous !

-Cette ville est entre les mains des templiers. J'ai du mal à le dire, mais ils n'auront aucun mal à te vaincre.

-J'en ai déjà tué.

-Parce qu'ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un lépreux était un meurtrier, mais sache que les lépreux vont maintenant être massacrés par les templiers qui ont cette excuse pour les détruire. Tuer les templiers n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si tu t'étais borné à le faire, on ne serait pas intervenu. Mais tuer des innocents, là tu vas mourir.

-Tu ne peux me toucher car tu seras toi aussi un lépreux.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte quand ils entendirent une voix douce chuchoter :

-Amin ?

L'assassin releva de force le lépreux, lui attrapa les cheveux pour rendre visible son visage et demanda :

-Aicha, est-ce cet homme que tu as vu sur le port ?

La jeune femme s'approcha et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit le lépreux. Il ressemblait à l'homme qu'elle avait vu, mais ce n'était pas lui.

-Non, l'homme que j'ai vu n'avait plus de nez et un de ses yeux était rouge sang. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a tué ta cousine.

-Non ! Pas Malika, que vais-je dire à ses parents ?

Alors qu'Aicha se cachait le visage de ses mains pour pleurer, Amin utilisa ce laps de temps pour enfoncer sa lame secrète dans la nuque du lépreux, le tuant en quelques secondes. Le lépreux ne ressentit qu'une petite douleur, puis plus rien. Il était mort, une mort plus digne qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. Amin reposa délicatement le cadavre, puis se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui pour la consoler. La jeune femme devint écarlate et cessa de pleurer en sentant son corps se presser contre celui dur et puissant du jeune homme. Tous ses sens étaient émoustillés et ne désiraient qu'une chose que cela ne se termine jamais et qu'elle reste pour toujours dans les bras puissants de ce bel homme. Malheureusement, le temps est ainsi fait que jamais il ne s'arrête et Amin s'écarta doucement de la jeune femme. Là maintenant, il avait voulu se jeter sur elle, la plaquer au sol et lui faire l'amour avec passion. Mais, on appelait ça un viol. Et lui voulait lui faire l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle serait à lui, il arriverait à l'épouser et ils vivraient heureux tous les deux.

Mais ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Il baissa la tête vers la jeune femme et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi avoir fait croire que c'était Malika qui avait vu le meurtrier ?

-Quand je suis rentrée, elle était là à m'attendre et m'a demandé pourquoi je revenais aussi tôt et sans les épices qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je lui ai tout expliqué et elle m'a interdit de dire ce que j'avais vu. Elle est allée voir ses parents et leur a raconté tout ce que je lui ai dit.

-Mais pourquoi diable faire cela ? Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle mettrait sa vie en danger en mentant éhontément de cette manière ?

-Malika est fille unique et ses parents lui ont toujours passé ses caprices.

-Pourquoi son père n'a pas épousé une autre femme pour avoir un fils ?

-Son père est un templier et sa mère une ancienne marchande d'esclaves. Pendant une bataille, Guillaume le père de Malika a été blessé à.. au… enfin, sous la ceinture et ne peut plus avoir de descendance.

-Bien, je vois la famille. Et toi ?

-Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais toute petite, je ne me souviens pas d'eux. La seule chose que je sache, c'est que je viens d'Egypte, mais c'est tout, Amin sentit que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas tout sur sa parenté. Mais bon, lui non plus n'avait jamais dis ce qu'il était enfin, à part à Altaïr qui connaissait tout de lui.

-Oh ! Bon, nous allons devoir rejoindre votre demeure afin de vous mettre à l'abri. Car les nouvelles vont vite et bientôt quelqu'un va comprendre que ce n'était pas Malika le témoin, mais toi.

Aicha se mit à trembler en pensant au pire. Elle sortit de l'échoppe en ne remarquant pas qu'Amin la cachait de son corps et tous les deux disparurent dans la foule. Ils échappèrent de peu à un interrogatoire musclé quand les gardes découvrirent les corps du marchand, de la jeune femme, tués de la même manière que les autres victimes du meurtrier du port et d'un lépreux tué par la lame secrète d'un assassin. Le père de Malika était fou de rage, sa petite fille chérie était morte. Il ordonna la traque et le massacre de tous les lépreux de la ville et des environs. Les gardes et les templiers se firent une joie d'obéir et le carnage dura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul lépreux dans les rues de Tyr. Les templiers avaient ratissé toute la ville et en un jour et une nuit, ils avaient traqué et tué tous les lépreux. Ce qu'avait dit Amin s'était réalisé. Il ne restait plus qu'un lépreux, il n'avait plus de nez et un de ses yeux était rouge sang. Il tenta de se cacher dans les souterrains de la ville, mais après avoir exterminé les lépreux en surface, les templiers les recherchèrent sous la ville. Le lépreux tenta de se cacher dans l'ombre, mais les templiers lui tombèrent dessus et il mourut empalé par l'épée de Guillaume le père de Malika.

Pendant ce temps, Amin raccompagna Aicha dans sa maison et expliqua à la femme ce qu'il s'était passé. Que Malika et Aicha étaient ensemble quand il y avait eu un mouvement de foule et qu'elles avaient été séparées. Aicha était tombée sur lui qui avait décidé de la ramener chez elle et d'attendre Malika. La femme regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce beau jeune homme et Amin se sentit pendant quelques secondes comme un morceau de viande épié par un chien affamé. Frissonnant, il décida de saluer avec respect les deux femmes, puis quitta le quartier et rejoignit le bureau des assassins. Il dut frapper à la grille pour que le Rafiq lui ouvre. Amin entra calmement dans le bureau et dit au Rafiq :

-Les meurtriers sont des lépreux. Ils ont tué la fille unique d'un templier.

-Donc on peut dire que l'affaire est terminée. Ils ne vont pas laisser passer ce meurtre et tous les autres sans vengeance.

-Oui. A l'heure où je te parle les templiers doivent être en train de les tuer tous. Quel gâchis, il ne devait y avoir qu'un ou deux meurtriers et ce sont tous les lépreux qui vont être tués.

-Oui. Maintenant que tu as découvert la vérité que vas-tu faire ? Retourner à Masyaf ?

-Pas encore, j'ai quelque chose de privé à faire avant de repartir.

Amin salua le Rafiq, remit sa bure puis disparut sur les toits afin de rejoindre la demeure des templiers pour revoir la jeune femme qui avait volé son cœur. C'est qu'il devenait poète. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de la demeure et entendit :

-Tu es une petite idiote. Ce n'était pas un pèlerin, c'était un assassin. Pourquoi as-tu laissé ta cousine seule alors qu'elle était un témoin ?! C'était elle le témoin, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ? rugit l'oncle de sa bien aimé.

-Non mon oncle. C'était moi, mais Malika m'a interdit de le révéler à qui que ce soit, chuchota Aicha d'une voix tremblante.

-Et tu le révèle à un inconnu ? demanda l'homme avec mépris.

-Non, mon oncle. Il l'a découvert tout seul. En m'observant et en observant la tenue de Malika.

-Cet homme ! Il aurait du être un templier et au lieu de cela ! C'est un assassin ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui ou j'oublierai que tu étais la fille de mon frère.

-Bien, mon oncle.

-Bon, les lépreux sont tous morts. Je veux que tu ailles chercher des herbes pour ta tante.

-Bien mon oncle. Mais elles sont à l'extérieur de la cité.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-Bien mon oncle.

Amin eut un léger sourire, il allait partir quand il entendit une femme demander :

-Ils vont la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Les templiers veulent la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais je sais que l'assassin va l'emmener loin de nous.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'étais là avec mes hommes et nous avons bien vu qu'ils sont sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Aicha va être le moyen de pression dont les templiers ont désespérément besoin pour le retenir.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Je ne te dis rien à toi, Amel. Je parle à l'assassin.

-Il est là ? s'écria une voix plus aigu.

-Oui. Protège ma nièce comme je ne peux plus la protéger, supplia le templier à l'assassin.

La femme poussa un hurlement de terreur quand Amin apparut silencieux et mortel, le visage caché en partie par sa capuche. L'assassin ne fit qu'un seul geste de la tête calmant ainsi la peur du templier de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Amin sauta et disparut à la recherche d'Aicha. La jeune femme était en train de marcher dans la rue quand elle sentit une main se presser sur sa bouche et une lame se plaquer sur sa gorge. Elle voulut pousser un hurlement de terreur, mais la main se serra plus fortement. Aicha sentit qu'elle allait mourir. Elle entendit un petit bruit puis l'homme qui la retenait expira étrangement et commença à l'entraîner dans sa chute quand une main arracha la lame. La jeune femme était terrorisée, elle se mit à sangloter dans les bras de son sauveur quand elle le sentit se crisper. Une voix grave qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où murmura à son oreille :

-Es-tu prête à courir pour sauver ta vie ?

-Oui, Amin.

-Alors cours !

Aicha piqua un sprint, elle fonça entraîné par Amin habillé comme l'assassin qu'il était. Tous les deux couraient comme des dératés. Aicha sentait la peur lui donner des ailes car elle entendait des cris et des pas de course derrière eux. Elle suivait l'homme sans se rendre compte que normalement elle n'aurait jamais pu réussir à bondir et à se mouvoir comme cela. En moins d'une heure, les deux fugitifs se trouvèrent devant le port. Ils avaient traversé toute la ville en moins d'une heure. Aicha était épuisée et respirait laborieusement, mais elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir nager. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Elle voulut refuser, sauf qu'Amin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'attrapa et se jeta dans l'eau avec une Aicha hurlante. Amin grimaçait de douleur, ses tympans percés par le cri de la jeune femme. Heureusement le cri stoppa net quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'eau. Instinctivement, la jeune femme cessa de crier et retint sa respiration pour le bonheur des oreilles d'Amin.

Il remonta à la surface et tenant une Aicha pétrifiée l'amena sur la terre ferme de l'autre côté des remparts. Trempé, il siffla son cheval et ce dernier arriva au petit galop. Amin fit monter la jeune femme sur l'animal, puis bondit sur le dos de sa monture et partit vers le nord et vers Masyaf. Quand ils arrivèrent au premier relais, lui resta sur son cheval et aida Aicha à monter sur un autre animal afin de ne pas le fatiguer, puis ils repartirent. Amin savait que les templiers allaient les poursuivre et il espérait arriver à Masyaf avant de tomber sur eux. Ils galopaient tout le jour puis se reposait la nuit. La première nuit, Amin fit arrêter les chevaux, puis tous les deux descendirent. Il sortit de quoi bivouaquer et prépara sa tente. La jeune femme l'observait faire, puis lui demanda :

-Tu as raté la prière !

-Je ne suis pas musulman, répondit Amin.

-Es-tu chrétien ?

-Non, je suis un assassin. Je n'ai comme religion que le crédo de mon ordre.

-Oh!

Quand il eut terminé de préparer son camps, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

-As-tu faim ?

-Est-ce empoisonné ?

-Non, les assassins du levant n'aiment pas utiliser le poison comme arme.

-Oh ! Merci.

Après un bon repas, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour dormir. Elle devint totalement écarlate quand Amin alla se coucher et lui proposa la place près de lui. Elle allait refuser quand Amin lui dit :

-Dans le désert, le jour il fait une chaleur accablante, mais la nuit, la température est glaciale.

-Oh! Bien d'accord. Merci Amin.

Terriblement nerveuse, elle se colla contre le corps puissant d'Amin et malgré les émotions de la journée, elle dormit comme une souche. Quand elle se réveilla, elle entendit un battement sourd et régulier à son oreille. Elle ouvrit un œil et découvrit Amin qui la regardait avec amusement alors qu'elle avait son oreille collée contre sa poitrine et sa main posée sur son flanc exempté de la moindre graisse. Elle se releva d'un bond rouge comme une pivoine et s'excusa moult fois avant de se taire. Hilare, Amin prépara le petit déjeuner et tout en rangeant ses affaires, il écoutait la nature. Il entendit un petit serpent siffler :

 _-Tu es l'humain qui parle notre langue ?_

 _-Oui !_

 _-Des humains ne sont pas loin ils ont une tâche rouge sur le corps, ils dorment, mais ils devraient bientôt se réveiller._

 _-Je te remercie noble serpent._

Le serpent frétillant de plaisir, repartit tandis qu'Aicha regardait son chevalier servant avec la bouche ouverte. Elle venait de l'entendre parler avec un serpent et cela avait l'air d'être totalement normal pour lui. Amin termina de ranger ses affaires, mangea rapidement ce qu'il avait préparé, vite suivit par la jeune femme qui comprit qu'ils allaient bientôt repartir. En quelques minutes, ils étaient sur le chemin de Masyaf parcourant les lieux à brides abattues.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, laissaient les chevaux se reposer, puis repartaient dès le lever du jour et cela durant une semaine. Amin perdit son air soucieux quand il vit au loin les hautes tours de Masyaf. Ils étaient enfin à l'abri et il allait enfin pouvoir présenter à son frère la femme qu'il épouserait. Cependant son soulagement disparut quand il vit au loin une armée entre eux et la sécurité. Sifflant, il changea de trajectoire, puis alla trouver une des entrées des catacombes. Il ouvrit la trappe et chuchota :

-Descend, tu seras à l'abri.

-Et les chevaux ?

-Ils sont suffisamment malins pour se sortir de là tous seuls. Et puis ce sont les cavaliers qu'ils recherchent et non les montures.

-Oh ! C'est vrai.

Aicha descendit dans le tunnel et attendit le retour de son amoureux. Elle entendit une cavalcade, puis Amin la rejoignit non sans refermer l'entrée. Maintenant dans les catacombes, Amin prit les devants et emmena la jeune femme dans les immenses couloirs. Elle adorait le voir marcher, il ressemblait à un félin en chasse. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir la bave aux lèvres, car cet homme était la perfection. Il était grand, plus grand que ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu et il était fort et agile et… parfait. Ils marchèrent une bonne heure, puis ils arrivèrent devant une immense salle totalement vide et pourtant parfaitement douillette. Elle se sentait bien et à l'abri. Elle eut un léger sourire quand Amin siffla un juron à cinq lettres. Bougonnant, il repartit et s'arrêta devant une échelle et la monta. Il était heureux de retrouver sa maison qu'il ne fit pas attention au borborygme qui venait de la jeune femme totalement bavante devant les formes parfaites de l'assassin. Amin ouvrit la trappe et ne vit rien qui prouvait que Masyaf était en danger. Les enfants jouaient et les adultes vivaient leur vie paisiblement. Méfiant, il demanda à Aicha de rester dans le tunnel, puis alla aux nouvelles.

Il monta l'air de rien sur les remparts et comprit la raison de ce calme. Les Templiers se trouvaient sur la route de Masyaf, mais ils étaient trop loin pour être un danger. Quant aux chevaux, ils avaient évité l'armée et trottaient paisiblement vers leur foin et leur eau. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et les chevaux entrèrent pour être chouchoutés par les garçons d'écurie.

Soulagé, Amin retourna vers la vieille écurie et murmura en lui-même alors qu'il se faufilait entre des dizaines de poules :

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose avec ces poules, il y en a un peu trop maintenant.

Il ouvrit la trappe et dit :

-Tu peux venir, la voie est libre.

-Merci Amin.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, il sentait un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Il lui tendit la main et la jeune femme rougissante la saisit, puis le suivit dans la magnifique forteresse de Masyaf. Soudain, il s'arrêta et lui demanda :

-Aicha, tu sais que je suis un assassin. Mais malgré cela, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le sourire immense de la jeune femme fut la réponse à sa question, ainsi que le doux et fébrile :

-Oui.

Elle fondit totalement en voyant le sourire de son fiancé, ses dents blanches aussi parfaites que le reste de son corps. C'était un dieu vivant. Heureux que les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers elle soit réciproque, il lui dit :

-Viens, je te faire rencontrer ma famille.

Aicha eut un doux sourire et espéra que la famille de son amoureux l'accepte, comme elle était prête à les accepter. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les deux amoureux arrivèrent devant la forteresse à proprement dite. Aicha vit un homme qui braillait sur de jeunes recrues et leur expliquait ce qu'ils faisaient de mal. Amin rigola et murmura à Aicha :

-Mon père est un homme obstiné, mais patient et c'est un excellent maître d'arme. C'est lui qui nous a tout appris à mon frère et moi. Viens, je vais te le présenter.

Amin s'approcha de son père et grimaça quand il vit le tromblon qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Il se tourna vers Aicha et lui dit :

-Je vais donner une bonne leçon à cet idiot. Ne crains rien, je sais ce que je fais.

Amin prit un bâton, puis bondit dans l'arène et se posta devant l'andouille. Rauf voyant cela murmura :

-Amin, non !

-Allez Rauf, il n'y a rien de mieux que le combat avec un véritable assassin pour comprendre ce que tu leur enseigne.

L'apprenti regarda son maître qui lui demanda d'attaquer le nouveau venu. Le jeune apprenti se jeta sur l'assassin et avant de pouvoir dire ouf, son adversaire se déroba devant ses yeux et dans un même mouvement l'attaqua. Le jeune homme n'avait rien vu venir et se retrouva sur le dos, les jambes fauchées par le bâton. Il tenta de se relever, mais se retrouva avec un bâton sur la gorge. Amin avec un sourire lui dit :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Amir, je suis le fils d'Abbas, répondit l'apprenti toujours menacé par le bâton.

-Sache Amir qu'un templier ne te laissera jamais le temps de te relever. Il tentera de te tuer pour lui, un bon assassin est un assassin mort. Tu ne dois jamais leur laisser l'opportunité de s'approcher trop près de toi. Tu dois être comme le serpent et attaquer le plus vite possible, puis t'écarter pour attaquer de nouveau. Tu dois toujours être en mouvement afin de les déstabiliser et surtout, tu dois être le plus léger possible, car c'est ton poids que tu devras porter si tu dois fuir les templiers. Ils sont rapides, car ils sont entraînés avec leur cotte de mailles. Même sans elle, ils ne sont pas sans défense, ils sont plus fragiles mais aussi beaucoup plus rapides. Ne les sous-estime jamais, c'est une erreur qu'on ne fait jamais deux fois, car face à un templier, il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Compris petit ?

-Oui, maître Amin, s'exclama Amir qui regardait son vis-à-vis comme s'il était dieu le père en personne.

-Parfait. Entraînez-vous, j'ai à parler à votre maître, répondit Amin en aidant le jeune garçon à se relever tout en lui donnant une petite claque amicale sur le dos.

Amir était assez enrobé, car mal entraîné par son père et décida de s'entraîner encore plus fort. Voir la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait aller en s'entraînant l'avait remotivé. Il se mit à part et commença à faire des étirements, puis des pompes et il courut autour de la forteresse. Quand il fatiguait, il fermait les yeux et revoyait le ballet montré par Amin et cela le reboostait. Il lui fallut du temps et de l'énergie, mais il devint digne d'être un assassin, faisant la fierté de son maître Rauf.

Mais revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à nos amoureux. Amin reprit la main d'Aicha qui était bouche-bée devant la facilité d'Amin à mettre hors d'état de nuire un adversaire et la présenta à son père :

-Père, je te présente Aicha. C'est celle que je veux épouser.

Rauf se tourna vers la jeune femme et comprit l'engouement de son fils. Elle était magnifique, aussi belle que sa défunte épouse. Avec un sourire, il la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur les deux joues en disant :

-Aicha, bienvenue dans la famille.

Le sourire de la jeune femme fut lumineux et la rendit encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Amin serra son père contre lui en chuchotant :

-Merci, baba.

Rauf fut heureux pour son fils, puis après une dernière tape sur le dos, Rauf retourna entrainer ses apprentis et eut un sourire en voyant le jeune apprenti assommé par son fils s'entraîner avec plus d'ardeur. S'il continuait ainsi, il serait vraiment digne d'être parmi les meilleurs assassins. Amin et Aicha repartirent vers la forteresse et quand ils y pénétrèrent, la jeune femme vit une fusée brune se jeter dans les bras d'Amin et lui demander :

-Amin, est-ce que ça va bien ?

-Oui, ça va très bien Maria. Je t'ai écouté et j'ai fait attention à moi.

-Je suis soulagée. Je ne voulais pas te perdre !

-Alors tu as enfin décidé que cet idiot à la grosse tête n'était pas fait pour toi ? dit-il en tenant sa belle-sœur dans ses bras, pour la plus grande jalousie d'Aicha.

Maria pouffa de rire et lui dit :

-Et bien non. Je l'aime bien cette petite chose.

Amin explosa de rire et tandis qu'une voix grave résonna dans le hall :

-Tu vas voir si je suis une petite chose !

-Altaïr, mon frère. Tu es toujours trop sérieux.

-Et toi pas assez. Que s'est il passé à Tyr ?

-Ce sont des lépreux qui voulaient se venger de la manière dont on les traitait. Ils ont utilisé leur maladie pour qu'on ne se méfie pas d'eux. Ils tuaient avec des bagues imprégnées de poison. J'en ai tué un qui avait assassiné la cousine d'Aicha et les templiers ont exterminé tous les autres, même ceux qui n'avaient rien fait.

-Les innocents paient toujours le plus lourd tribut. Mais tu as parlé d'une certaine Aicha ? Est-ce une jeune fille que je connais ? Demanda Altaïr l'air de rien.

-J'étais sûr que tu allais me casser les pieds avec ça, soupira Amin.

-C'est un juste renvoie des choses. Tu as bien rie quand je te parlais de Maria, se moqua Altaïr.

-Parler ? Tu ressemblais à un escargot, toujours en train de baver, la limace !

-La limace ? s'insurgea Altaïr avec un léger sourire.

Maria regarda les deux hommes se chipoter comme des enfants et vit une jeune femme de toute beauté. Elle comprit qu'enfin Amin allait se poser et aimer. Elle s'approcha de l'inconnue et se présenta :

-Comme mon beau-frère ne connait absolument pas les usages, je me présente Maria ibn La'Ahad, je suis l'épouse d'Altaïr le chef des assassins et le frère d'Amin. Et vous ?

-Je me nomme Aicha Al'Bayek.

Les deux assassins cessèrent de se chipoter et Amin demanda :

-Tu fais partie de la famille de Bayek.

-Oui, mais du côté de ma mère. Mon père me détestait car j'étais une fille. J'ai donc décidé de reprendre le nom de ma mère.

-Mais alors, tu es de la famille du fondateur des assassins, s'exclama Amin stupéfait.

-Heu… je ne sais pas, ma mère était la dernière survivante de sa famille.

-Bon, c'est très intéressant tout cela, mais je veux tout connaître de vous. Alors nous allons laisser nos hommes avec leur discussion aussi évoluée que ceux d'enfants de cinq ans et nous, nous allons parler de la manière dont vous avez réussi à mettre la main sur l'homme le plus adulé de ces trente dernières années, murmura Maria avec un sourire lupin.

-Comment cela, on a une discussion d'enfant de cinq ans ? s'insurgèrent les deux hommes. Altaïr se tourna vers son frère et lui lança :

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu l'a dévergondé.

Maria explosa de rire, elle adorait quand son époux et son beau-frère se chipotaient de la sorte. Altaïr s'approcha d'Aicha et lui dit :

-Alors comme cela, les grosses fesses de mon frère t'ont plu ?

La rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme montra que oui, les belles fesses musclés d'Amin lui plaisaient énormément. Maria gloussa en interceptant cette rougeur tandis qu'Amin demanda l'air de rien :

-Tu es toujours en train de parler de mes attributs fessiers, serais-tu jaloux ?

-Là, tu m'as eut mon frère, s'étouffa de rire Altair.

Les deux couples allèrent dans les quartiers d'Altair et quand ils furent seuls, Amin dit :

-Mon frère, ma sœur. Je vous présente ma fiancée, Aicha. Je veux l'épouser et elle a accepté de s'unir à moi.

-Bienvenue dans la famille petite sœur, s'exclama Altaïr qui embrassa la jeune femme sur les deux joues, vite suivit par Maria.

Aicha se mit à pleurer en étant enfin accepté par une famille. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir était enfin arrivée. Elle avait une famille. Elle était la plus heureuse des femmes et se colla contre Amin ravi de pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

Altaïr était heureux de voir que son frère avait enfin trouvé botte à son pied, il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il allait enfin se caser. Il lui demanda :

-Quand voulez-vous vous marier tous les deux ?

-Heu… je n'en sais rien. Je ne me suis jamais marié, donc je ne connais pas les coutumes, s'exclama Amin.

Maria s'exclama :

-Je vais tout préparer avec Aicha. Ce sera un magnifique mariage.

Et elle eut raison, ce fut une noce superbe qui eut lieu non à Masyaf, mais à Tyr. Aicha voulait que son oncle soit témoin de son bonheur. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où une trêve fut signée entre les assassins et les Templiers. L'homme apporta un bracelet qui appartenait à sa mère. Mais quand il voulut le lui mettre, les assassins l'entourèrent et il dut d'abord le mettre dans de l'eau chaude avant de le mettre au poignet de sa nièce. En effet, ils se méfiaient des poisons et préféraient être prudents. L'oncle de la jeune femme était rassuré, entre les mains des assassins elle serait protégée. Personne ne serait assez fou pour s'attaquer à l'épouse de l'un des meilleurs assassins au monde. Quand la noce fut terminée, sans la moindre effusion de sang, les deux époux rejoignirent la nouvelle maison d'Amin et d'Aicha, les catacombes.

En effet, durant les années où ils s'étaient installés dans les catacombes, ils avaient fait de nombreux changements. Ils avaient installés les squelettes dans les plus petites salles. Ensuite, quand ils avaient eu un peu de temps, ils avaient retiré la poussière et avaient installé des tapis qu'ils avaient acheté avec de l'argent emprunté aux templiers et à tous les complices de la Fraternité. Quand le sol avait été achevé, ils avaient pendu des tapisseries et avaient installé des lampes sur tous les murs. Après des années de travaux et de décoration, la grande salle des catacombes n'était plus une tombe, mais une chambre magnifique, vaste, confortable et chaude. Quand Aicha avait vu cette pièce, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Et ce fut avec bonheur qu'elle s'y donna à son époux.

Tous les deux étaient heureux dans leur domaine calme et invitant à la détente. D'ailleurs, plus d'une fois Altaïr et Maria s'invitèrent chez eux. Pendant ces moments relaxants, ils se racontaient des histoires de quand ils étaient jeunes et de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient fait faisant enrager Umar et Rauf. Dans cet endroit autrefois lugubre, les rires et la joie étaient les rois. Mais le bonheur devint total quand Maria et Aicha apprirent à leurs époux une heureuse nouvelle, elles attendaient les héritiers ou héritières des deux meilleurs assassins. Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un vit Altaïr et Amin pleurer. Ils étaient tellement heureux et serrèrent les femmes de leur vie contre eux en pleurant de bonheur. Ils allaient pouvoir aimer leurs enfants comme Rauf avait aimé Amin.

Maria et Aicha furent à ce moment précis traitées comme des poupées de porcelaine, fragiles et inoffensives. Autant cela rendit Aicha encore plus amoureuse de son époux, autant cela enragea Maria qui tenta de l'étrangler quand il osa dire qu'elle était plus fragile. Devant Rauf et tous les assassins elle prouva qu'elle n'était pas qu'une faible femme, mais une véritable amazone combattant avec rage ses ennemis. Les assassins regardaient avec crainte cette furie qui avait décidé que taper la tête de son époux avec un bouclier était une excellente idée pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'elle n'était pas une faible femme.

Altaïr tentait de calmer sa femme le tout sous les rires d'Amin qui adorait voir son frère et sa sœur se battre pour un rien. Ah qu'il était beau le mentor, incapable de calmer son épouse. Ce qui était des plus amusants, pour Amin, c'est qu'aucun assassin même pas Rauf ne tentait de s'interposer. Ils laissaient tranquillement leur grand maître se faire à moitié étriper par une Maria folle de rage. Le chef des assassins rageait, car d'un côté sa femme voulait lui arracher la tête, de l'autre son traitre de frère se roulait par terre de rire. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir expliqué qu'il regrettait ses paroles et que non, elle n'était pas une faible femme que Maria se calma et ne tenta plus de lui enfoncer un bouclier dans la tête.

Durant toute la grossesse de Maria, Altaïr dut marcher sur des œufs afin que sa chère et tendre furie… Je veux dire femme, ne tente pas de le massacrer. Des fois, il jalousait Amin qui était aux petits soins auprès de sa femme qui n'attendait que cela. Alors que quand il voulait l'entourer de soins, il se retrouvait face à un templier de la pire espèce. Mais elle était tellement belle quand elle était en colère. Le jour où son fils Darim naquit, Amin ne fut pas présent, car il était au côté d'Aicha qui donnait elle aussi la vie. Alors que la sage-femme lui demandait de quitter l'infirmerie, Amin lança un regard noir vers la vieille femme et s'accrocha à la main de son épouse pour lui donner toutes ses forces afin qu'elle donne la vie et qu'elle reste en vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Aicha alors qu'il venait de la rencontrer. Il resta toute la journée et toute la nuit à ses côtés, lui épongeant le front délicatement, lui donnant à boire, lui massant le dos et les épaules quand elle était trop crispée. Elle avait le mari idéal et ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir épousé un assassin.

Quand elle accoucha, elle sentit les larmes silencieuses de son époux tomber sur ses joues écarlates et brulantes après tant d'effort. Elle ne lui donna pas un, mais deux enfants, un garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Karim et une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Aïna. Elle ne sut que plusieurs jours plus tard que Maria avait accouché le même jour qu'elle et qu'Amin avait délaissé les assassins pour s'occuper exclusivement d'elle et de ses deux enfants. Quand elle se sentit plus en forme, elle quitta sa belle demeure et rejoignit Altaïr et Maria avec ses deux enfants et Amin qui la suivait comme un petit chien fidèle en tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Les deux frères discutaient paisiblement des assassins tandis qu'Aicha et Maria parlaient de leur époux. Maria se plaignait de la manie d'Altaïr de la suivre partout. Avec un petite rire, Aicha lui dit :

-Il a besoin de se sentir utile. Amin était heureux en m'aidant et en me protégeant.

-Oh ! C'est pour cela ?

-Oui et je crois qu'Altaïr a jalousé Amin.

-Je crois que je suis encore plus templière qu'assassin.

-Non, ma sœur. Tu es indépendante et Altaïr doit le comprendre. Mais s'il est resté, c'est qu'il t'aime.

-Je l'aime moi aussi. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il m'ait choisi, moi et personne d'autre.

Malheureusement, leur moment de calme s'acheva avec l'arrivée d'un jeune assassin qui leur appris que des templiers se rassemblaient dans la lointaine ville d'Acre. Altaïr jeta un coup d'œil vers Amin qui lui lança :

-Même pas en rêve ! Je ne laisserais pas ma femme seule avec deux enfants en bas âge.

-Tsss ! Papa poule !

-Et fier de l'être. Il serait plus que temps de faire confiance à la nouvelle génération. .

-Tu as raison.

-Mon amour, je suis obligé de te quitter pour rejoindre mon travail, chuchota Amin en embrassant tendrement Aicha.

Altaïr fondit dans les bras de Maria quand elle l'embrassa langoureusement et lui chuchota :

-Tu vas me manquer !

-Je ne vais pas loin, si tu me cherches, je suis dans la bibliothèque.

Maria l'embrassa de nouveau, puis reprit sa conversation avec Aicha tout en gardant un œil sur Altaïr qui repartait avec un air niais sur les traits de son visage. La jeune femme pouffa de rire en se rendant compte que c'était assez simple de rendre son époux heureux.

Les années passèrent et Maria donna un autre garçon à Altaïr, Sef. Aicha donna de nouveau des jumeaux à Amin, une fille Azza et un garçon Aroune. Durant toutes ces années de paix, Altaïr et Amin changeaient drastiquement les assassins. Les deux mentors avaient décidé que les assassins devaient ramener des orphelins des villes alentours, même d'Acre, de Jérusalem ou de Damas afin qu'ils deviennent des assassins à leur tours, élevés dans le crédo. Amin et Altaïr voulaient augmenter le nombre d'assassin. Les deux maîtres sentaient que la Confrérie devait devenir plus forte afin de lutter contre les templiers et leurs envie de grandeurs et d'esclavagisme mondial. Ils devaient aussi devenir plus forts. Donc les apprentis étaient entraînés avec de lourdes cottes de mailles pour qu'ils soient plus rapides et plus forts. Ils devaient devenir plus efficaces et pour cela, Altaïr utilisait la pomme qui lui dévoilait le futur. Amin aurait pu faire de même, mais il ne supportait pas de s'approcher de l'item, il avait toujours en tête la douleur de la demi-pomme fusionnant avec lui et il ne voulait pas ressentir de nouveau cette souffrance.

A Masyaf les assassins étaient heureux, ils avaient maintenant le droit d'aimer leur famille et leurs enfants. Ils avaient le droit de les couver et de s'amuser avec eux et pas simplement de les entraîner pour qu'ils deviennent des assassins. En fait, ils prenaient exemple sur Amin et Altaïr qui jouaient avec leurs enfants tout en les entraînant filles, comme garçons. Avant de changer leurs façons de voir leurs enfants, certains assassins avaient demandé pourquoi les maîtres jouaient avec leurs enfants quand Amin avec un demi-sourire leur répondit :

-Oui, nous jouons avec eux. Nous leur courons après, ils apprennent ainsi à devenir plus rapides. Nous jouons à les attraper, ils apprennent à éviter les contacts, à s'échapper, à disparaître. Dans peu de temps, ils apprendront à s'accrocher aux rebords à grimper aux murs, à sauter et à faire totalement confiance en leurs instincts. Oui, nous jouons, nous jouons à être des assassins et ils seront les meilleurs.

Les pères se regardèrent et filèrent rejoindre leurs enfants afin de mettre en place les mêmes jeux que ceux des enfants des mentors. Les rires étaient les rois dans Masyaf et les enfants grandissaient en étant de plus en plus forts, rusés et souples. Des assassins en devenir, de véritables assassins en culottes courtes.

D'autres changements rendaient les membres de la confrérie heureux, en effet, les assassins avaient le droit d'utiliser les nouvelles lames secrètes creusées pour accepter du poison et qui ne nécessitaient plus de couper l'annulaire. Pour prouver qu'ils étaient des assassins de pleins droits, ils se faisaient marquer l'annulaire au fer rouge à l'endroit précis où le doigt était tranché auparavant. Enfin, le crédo évolua aussi. Les trois règles primordiales étaient toujours de mises, mais deux autres furent ajoutées :

-Quand les lois des hommes tentent de te dicter ta voie, souviens-toi qu'aucune voix ne peut prétendre à prévaloir sur la tienne, puisse-t-elle venir de ceux qui disent citer ton Dieu. En cela rappelle-toi que rien n'est vrai.

-Quand les chaines d'un asservissement quelconque te retiennent, souviens-toi que tu es libre de tes actes, et que personne ne peut retenir l'élan de la liberté. En cela rappelle-toi que tout est permis

Afin de pouvoir lutter plus facilement contre les templiers et tout ceux voulant asservir les peuples, les assassins devaient quitter Masyaf et s'installer au cœur des villes au plus près des habitants pour mieux les protéger. De temps en temps, les assassins voyaient des jeunes hommes quitter la cité pour rejoindre d'autres villes afin d'y installer des cellules viables, mais ils étaient peu nombreux, car les assassins ne voulaient pas quitter leur maison. Cependant, les changements effectués par Amin et Altaïr ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde. Certains voyaient en cela une abomination et d'autres la preuve qu'Altaïr avait tué Al Mualim pour prendre le contrôle des assassins. Abbas était un de cela et il voulait se débarrasser d'Altaïr et d'Amin pour remettre les anciennes traditions en place.

Il eut un sourire amusé quand une rumeur dans l'Est s'éleva, les armées de Gengis Khan avançaient à une allure vertigineuse. Pour les deux frères, il y avait un fragment d'Eden qui aidait les armées mongoles. Pour Abbas, c'était le moment parfait pour commencer à mettre en place un plan pour prendre le pouvoir et chasser les deux êtres qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. A cause d'eux, il avait perdu le contrôle de son fils. En effet, Amir ne vivait plus que pour arriver au niveau des deux autres et avait totalement cesser de l'écouter et de lui obéir.

En 1217, Altaïr, Maria et Darim décidèrent de rejoindre les champs de batailles afin de tuer Gengis Khan et d'arrêter sa progression. Sef et Amin décidèrent de rester à Masyaf auprès de leur famille, mais surtout, Amin avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de la Confrérie. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. La peur avait envahi depuis quelques temps son esprit, mais il ne montra rien, à personne. Il voulait que son frère parte au combat sans avoir l'esprit tourné vers Masyaf. Pour combattre une armée, il devait avoir l'esprit serein et il ne l'aurait jamais s'il lui disait quoique ce soit.

Il regarda donc son frère partir pour combattre Gengis Khan, puis il rejoignit Aicha et lui dit :

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mon amour. Prend les enfants et part à Alexandrie. J'essaierais de te rejoindre.

Sef savait que quand son oncle avait un pressentiment, il se réalisait à coup sûr. Il demanda donc à son épouse et à ses deux filles de quitter Masyaf avec Aicha et de rejoindre Alexandrie. Les deux femmes en larmes serrèrent leurs époux contre eux, persuadées de ne jamais les revoir en vie. Cependant, Amin n'était pas l'un des meilleurs assassins ex aequo avec Altaïr pour rien. En effet, il regarda Sef et lui dit :

-Tu vas laisser deux femmes seules, accompagnées par des enfants sans défense traverser des pays infestés de templiers ?

-Heu… non mon oncle, balbutia Sef honteux.

-Parfait, alors tu ranges tes affaires et tu les escortes jusqu'à Alexandrie et tu y restes jusqu'à mon arrivée, lui ordonna Amin avec un demi-sourire.

-Bien, mon oncle, soupira lourdement Sef en sachant qu'il s'était largement fait avoir par son oncle adoré.

Maintenant Aicha savait. Elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle pleura plus lourdement encore, puis obéissant à son époux, elle prépara ses affaires et une semaine plus tard partit pour l'Egypte avec ses enfants et ses neveux. Amin savait qu'il ne reverrait pas sa femme. Il le sentait au plus profond de ses trippes. Au moins il resterait sa femme, ses enfants et son frère pour se souvenir qu'Amin ibn Albarq avait existé et qu'il avait été un assassin. Maintenant seul, le nouveau mentor rejoignit Malik et son père afin d'œuvrer pour la grandeur des assassins. Ils augmentaient la puissance de la Confrérie, entraînaient les jeunes apprentis pour qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs possibles tout en suivant fidèlement le crédo. Il était aimé par la plupart des assassins et des apprentis. Mais certain, le haïssait avec passion.

Ainsi, neuf ans après le départ d'Altaïr et de sa famille, il y eut une terrible révolte créé par Abbas et tous les assassins les plus faibles et les plus idiots de Masyaf. Amir, un jeune assassin qui avait mis un temps fou à le devenir entendit les plans de son père quelques semaines avant l'attaque et fila rejoindre le mentor, écœuré par la lâcheté de son géniteur. Amin comprit ce qui allait se passer et fut fier du courage du jeune homme. Il était vraiment digne d'être un assassin. Mais il ne pouvait rester à Masyaf, les assassins devaient quitter la forteresse et cela définitivement. Il ordonna alors au jeune assassin de quitter Masyaf et de rejoindre toutes les cités où il y avait une cellule de la Confrérie afin de prévenir les autres qu'ils restent loin de Masyaf pour qu'Abbas ne leur mette pas la main dessus.

Amir n'aimait pas cela, laisser le mentor seul, c'était hors de question. D'ailleurs, il s'insurgea, rugit comme un lion que jamais il ne le laisserait seul et que s'il le fallait, il tuerait lui-même son père. Mais Amin, inflexible, lui ordonna de nouveau de quitter Masyaf en emmenant les meilleurs assassins et tous les apprentis avec lui, et de créer des cellules d'assassin dans le monde. Amir accepta avec réluctance quand il comprit que le mentor ne céderait pas. Tristement, la tête basse, il rejoignit tous les assassins qui ne faisaient pas partit de la conspiration, et leur apprit l'ordre du mentor. Les assassins voulurent ne pas le croire, mais voir les yeux emplis de larmes de rage et de tristesse les convainquit que c'était la vérité surtout quand un apprenti arriva et leur apprit la même nouvelle. Effondrés, ils obéirent à leur mentor et se préparèrent avec leur famille à quitter leur forteresse. Deux semaines plus tard, Amin regarda avec tristesse les assassins quitter la forteresse avec femmes et enfants pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Ensuite, il demanda à Malik de rejoindre Alexandrie et de protéger sa famille. Malik savait qu'Amin tentait simplement de lui sauver la vie, car lui aussi avait entendu Amir rager contre son père qui voulait éliminer les mentors. Le cœur en berne et sachant qu'Amin ne changerait absolument pas d'avis et serait prêt à l'accrocher en travers d'une selle, il accepta et quitta Masyaf avec sa femme et ses fils pour ne plus y revenir. Il ne voulut pas se retourner afin de ne pas fondre en larme en voyant son mentor et son ami pour, et il en était sûr, la dernière fois de sa vie.

De son côté, Amin ne pouvait partir, il devait rester avec son père. En effet, Rauf se faisait vieux, il n'aurait jamais la force de voyager jusqu'à Alexandrie et il ne vivrait pas encore longtemps. Rauf était le plus vieil assassin de Masyaf, il avait l'âge canonique de quatre-vingt cinq ans. Une nuit, deux mois après qu'Amin ait appris le complot et fait partir une grosse partie des assassins, Abbas arriva avec ses hommes pour le tuer. Cependant, il se passa une chose que personne n'avait pas imaginé. Le vieux Rauf prit son épée, se jeta sur ses anciens apprentis et rugit en ôtant la vie à l'un des traitres :

-Fuit Amin. Fuit !

-Baba ! Non ! hurla Amin.

-Je te l'ordonne, gronda le vieil homme en parant un coup et en enfonçant sa lame dans le corps d'un autre traitre.

La mort dans l'âme, Amin bondit hors de la pièce, sauta sur un cheval et fila loin de la cité pleurant la perte de son père, car il savait que Rauf était trop vieux pour lutter à un contre dix dans un combat contre des assassins plus jeunes.

Il décida de rester dans les environs afin de garder un œil sur Masyaf et pouvoir aider Altaïr quand il reviendrait. Il attendait le retour de son frère et deux ans après l'attaque, il sentit qu'Altaïr était de retour. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'est comme si une partie de lui ressentait la présence de son frère. C'était peut-être la demi-pomme d'éden qui se trouvait en lui qui sentait l'autre moitié se rapprocher inexorablement. Il bondit sur son cheval et fonça retrouver son frère pour le mettre en garde ou pour le sauver d'Abbas. Malheureusement, il était loin dans les montagnes et dut chevaucher toute la nuit pour le rejoindre et lui sauver la vie. Dans la forteresse, la famille fut accueillie par Swami, considéré par tous comme l'idiot du village. Altaïr s'étonna que ce ne soit pas Rauf qui les accueille. L'assassin leur révéla que Rauf était mort des suites d'une chute quelques mois auparavant. Altaïr sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. L'homme lui mentait aussi surement que le soleil se lève le matin.

Il ordonna de voir Malik, mais Swami expliqua qu'il était parti à Alexandrie rejoindre Sef et sa famille ainsi que la famille d'Amin. Ils ordonnèrent alors de voir Amin quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient encerclés par Abbas et ses sbires. Darim, Altaïr et Maria sortirent leurs épées et se préparèrent à l'attaque quand un hennissement bruyant retentit. Altaïr ainsi que tous les autres tournèrent la tête et virent Amin arriver au galop. Le maître assassin fit piler son cheval, fut projeté au milieu des hommes d'Abbas et retomba gracieusement sur ses pieds. Altaïr demanda :

-Amin que c'est-il passé ?

-Cet idiot d'Abbas a prit le contrôle de Masyaf il y a deux ans en tuant mon père. Sef, Malik et nos familles sont à l'abri loin de ce fou ! Quant aux meilleurs, ils sont de part le monde à mettre en place des cellules viables.

-Tu vas mourir, ragea Abbas qui comprenait qu'Amin avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait faire et avait protégé les personnes qu'il aimait le plus, et fait partir les meilleurs.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait reçu aucune réponse quand il ordonnait aux autres de revenir à Masyaf. Il avait perdu le peu de respect qu'avaient pu ressentir les assassins envers lui. Ils devaient peut-être même se retenir pour ne pas le tuer, mais ils obéissaient à leurs mentors adorés, Altaïr et Amin.

Le combat commença immédiatement, Les quatre guerriers combattaient avec rage et honneur, ce que ne connaissait pas Abbas et ses hommes. L'un d'entre eux lança un couteau vers Altaïr, mais Maria se jeta devant et fut poignardée à mort. Agonisante, elle supplia Altaïr de fuir et de vivre sa vie avant de mourir dans les bras de son époux. Amin voyant sa sœur mourir se jeta sur les hommes d'Abbas et combattit avec une rage intense. Il hurla à Darim :

-Fuit ! Prend ton père et fuyez ! Je les retiens.

Darim prit le bras de son père et s'enfuit. Ils étaient en haut de la colline et virent Amin combattre une troupe trop importante et succomber sous les coups. Entendre le cri de douleur de son père fut la pire chose de sa vie. Son oncle adoré était mort à cause d'un homme fou de jalousie. Les deux fuyards disparurent, puis rejoignirent Alexandrie. Altaïr dut annoncer, la mort dans l'âme, le meurtre d'Amin. Aicha chuchota désespérée :

-Il le savait tu sais. Il savait qu'il mourait ce jour-là. Il a fait partir les meilleurs assassins et n'a laissé que les moins bons.

Sa famille sentit leur cœur se briser quand Altaïr pleura la mort de son frère chéri et de sa femme adorée. Il aurait pu s'enfoncer dans la dépression, mais Aicha, ses neveux et ses fils étaient là pour le soutenir. Il était triste que son frère n'ait pas été présent pour la naissance de ses deux derniers, encore des jumeaux, mais cette fois-ci, deux garçons qu'Aicha avait nommé Amin et Altaïr. Il était fier que des enfants portent son nom et celui de son jumeau.

Tout en aidant Aicha à élever les deux petits monstres, il faisait des recherches sur la pomme d'éden. Dieu qu'il aimait sa famille, ses enfants calmes et sérieux, ses petits enfants, calmes et sérieux et… ses neveux, des boules de nerfs excités qui ne trouvaient rien de plus amusants que de mettre de la mélasse dans les bottes de Malik ou dans les siennes d'ailleurs. Ils ressemblaient tellement à Amin, il avait un rappel constant que son frère avait existé. Alors il racontait aux enfants sa vie et celle de son frère, les enfants d'Amin étaient heureux d'avoir des histoires de leur père, de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire enfant. Altaïr était heureux, car le don de son frère pour parler aux serpents n'avait pas disparu, car tous les enfants d'Amin avait ce don et plus d'une fois il vit ses neveux discuter avec des reptiles et être suivis par un ou deux serpents comme des enfants suivis par des petits chiens. Des petits chiens sans pattes, longilignes et venimeux

Après des années d'exil alors qu'il avait fêté ses quatre vingt deux ans, qu'il avait vu Aicha recréer les assassins d'Egypte et vu les deux derniers d'Amin devenir les mentors des Medjaï, Altaïr décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de Masyaf. Il en discuta avec Tazim le fils ainé de Malik décédé quelques années auparavant d'une mauvaise fièvre. Le jeune assassin décida d'accompagner le vieil homme et, sans qu'Altaïr ne le sache, il contacta les assassins qui affluèrent afin de pulvériser le traitre. Le vieil homme fut stupéfait quand il vit l'armée qui se trouvait devant lui prêt à reprendre la forteresse de Masyaf. Il était ému devant le courage et l'amour des assassins pour leur ancien mentor, Amin. Il y avait les jeunes assassins et leurs pères rageurs de ne pas avoir eu le droit de venger leur mentor.

Après un sourire, l'armée s'ébranla et marcha vers Masyaf. Ils mirent trois mois à rejoindre la forteresse et Altaïr eut un léger sourire quand il vit des templiers fuirent devant les assassins armés jusqu'aux dents. Cette puissante armée était prête à exterminer ceux qui avaient tué Rauf et Amin. Autant Altaïr montait paisiblement les degrés de la citadelle, autant les jeunes fonçaient pour massacrer des traitres tandis que les plus vieux restaient autour d'Altaïr afin de le protéger chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire avec Amin. De temps en temps un assassin se jetait sur lui et se retrouvait désarmé, car Altaïr ne voulait pas perdre des assassins qui suivaient fidèlement le Crédo.

Quand il arriva dans la cour, il vit deux squelettes accrochés de chaque côté de l'entrée. Il sentit la haine monter en lui et quand un lieutenant d'Abbas venait pour l'attaquer, Altaïr le défonça promptement prouvant même qu'à plus de quatre vingt ans, il était toujours assez puissant pour éclater un jeune roquet le tout sous les regards amusés et éblouis des assassins qui étaient fiers de lui être restés fidèles. Les assassins le saluaient avec énormément de respect en l'appelant par son titre, mentor.

Quand il traversa la porte, il pria rapidement pour son épouse et pour son frère, puis rejoignit Abbas et sentit une rage intense exploser en lui quand il vit le pendentif d'Amin autour du cou de ce sale traitre d'Abbas. Il était tellement furieux qu'il l'abattit froidement, une balle en plein cœur sortant de sa lame secrète qu'il avait fait modifier grâce aux visions de la pomme. Maintenant à nouveau mentor, il fit décrocher les deux corps et les enterra dans la grande salle des catacombes. Il y fit construire deux tombeaux côte à côte. L'un pour sa douce Maria et l'autre pour frère chéri, Amin. Alors que les assassins voulurent retirer les tapis et les tapisseries sur le sol et les murs, Altaïr les en empêcha et décida de transformer cette pièce chaude en bibliothèque. La bibliothèque et les tombeaux furent terminés en même temps. Les assassins amenèrent avec beaucoup de respect les deux corps enveloppés dans des linceuls et les déposèrent dans les deux tombeaux. Tous les assassins saluèrent les deux corps, puis repartirent. Les plus jeunes retrouvèrent leurs cellules respectives pendant que les plus vieux restaient avec Altaïr et reprirent l'entraînement des apprentis de Masyaf.

Avant que le tombeau d'Amin soit refermé, Altaïr plaça le pendentif sur la poitrine de son frère et lui embrassa le front. Il fit sceller l'entrée dans la vieille écurie, puis installa un passage qui allait de l'ancienne bibliothèque à la nouvelle. Alors qu'il allait sceller tous les tunnels rejoignant la grande salle, une petite voix le convainquit de ne pas le faire, que la bibliothèque ne serait scellée qu'après sa mort. Quelques jours avant qu'il ne décède, Masyaf quasiment vide fut assiégée par les mongoles qui voulaient venger la mort de Gengis khan. Altaïr confia à Niccolò et Matteo Polo son journal sur toutes les découvertes qu'il avait fait sur la Pomme d'Eden, ainsi que cinq clés qui permettrait à un assassin de pénétrer dans sa bibliothèque. Ces clés étaient d'anciens artefacts d'une civilisation disparue et dans ces objets, Altaïr avait enregistré les moments clés de sa vie et de celle de la Confrérie. Le vieillard donna l'ordre d'exfiltrer les Polo, puis regarda le futur des assassins et de l'humanité disparaître. Il se faisait vieux et son épouse ainsi que son frère lui manquaient de plus en plus. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir pour un éternel repos auprès de Maria et d'Amin.

Quand le temps fut venu, il décida de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Ses fils avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas créé une bibliothèque, car tous les livres étaient éparpillés entre les différentes cellules, mais un sanctuaire pour y cacher la pomme d'Eden. Il embrassa ses fils en pleurs qui lui dirent avec énormément d'amour :

-Tout ce qu'il y a de bon en nous, viens de toi père et de notre oncle adoré.

-Je vous aime mes enfants. Vivez dans le crédo et vivez heureux. Adieu !

Les deux fils saluèrent avec amour leur père qui alla dans la bibliothèque et s'y enferma pour reposer en paix avec son épouse et son frère. Il marcha lentement vers le fond de la bibliothèque et revoyait les fous-rire qu'il avait eu avec Amin, et là dans ce coin, la nuit d'amour avec Maria alors qu'Amin et Aicha dormaient dans leur chambre. Il eut un sourire plein de douleur et de tendresse. Devant le mur, il souleva difficilement la tapisserie que son frère avait volé à Robert de Sablé et appuyant sur le mur, il ouvrit un compartiment et y plaça la pomme. Totalement épuisé, il referma la cachette, fit retomber la tapisserie et rejoignit difficilement un fauteuil qui était placé entre les deux tombeaux. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues alors qu'il allait enfin rejoindre sa douce épouse et son frère chéri. Trente ans qu'il ne les avait plus vus. Trente ans de douleur et de solitude. Ô il était entouré par ses fils, ses neveux et sa belle-sœur, mais il lui manquait son frère chéri et sa femme et enfin, il allait les retrouver, après tant d'années de séparation.

Peu avant d'expirer son dernier souffle, il vit Amin avec un demi-sourire lui faisant signe de venir et tout en lui montrant Maria. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en souriant comme sa famille ne l'avait plus jamais vu sourire, heureux de rejoindre sa famille chérie.

Fin.

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

 _I_

Non, je déconne.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Amin sentait ses forces l'abandonner alors qu'il combattait avec rage les sbires d'Abbas, il rendait les coups, égorgeait, éventrait, poignardait, mais plus il en tuait, plus ils revenaient. Il sentit un immense douleur au niveau de la jambe qui ne le porta plus et il s'effondra. N'attendant que cela, les traitres se jetèrent sur lui comme une bande de hyènes affamées et l'achevèrent. Il crut qu'il allait revoir ses parents biologiques et son père adoptif dans la mort, mais dans un maelstrom de faisceaux verts, de hurlements féminins et de douleur, il se réveilla dans le noir avec une sensation humide sur les fesses. Il voulait avoir de la lumière, quand une boule lumineuse apparut et qu'il découvrit un endroit étroit et sombre. Fronçant des sourcils, il tenta de se lever, mais retomba d'un coup. Il ne comprenait pas. Baissant la tête, il devint blême en se rendant compte qu'il avait le corps d'un bébé, et cette sensation d'humidité sur les fesses, c'était sa couche qui était souillé. Humilié ! Il était humilié ! Rageur, il essaya de se lever, mais retomba de nouveau. Il tenta une dizaine de fois, puis enfin, il réussit à se tenir droit et eut un sourire en se souvenant de son père lui racontant sa ténacité et son obstination à vouloir se tenir droit.

Son père lui manquait tellement. Il sentait une larme dégoulinant le long de sa joue quand il vit apparaître son pendentif adoré que cette ordure d'Abbas lui avait arraché un peu avant de l'achever. Il plaça son plus grand trésor autour de son cou et vit qu'il y avait un changement, le blason des assassins se trouvait gravé sur l'émeraude. Quand il ouvrit le pendentif, il y avait ses parents biologiques qui lui faisaient de grands gestes de mains et des signes de baisers. Il n'avait jamais vu un portrait qui bougeait tout seul. Il sut alors qu'il était vraiment retourné dans son monde. De l'autre il y avait Rauf qui le regardait avec fierté et lui faisait aussi des mouvements comme quand il était vivant. Son père lui manquait toujours un peu plus. Mais bon, tout homme doit mourir un jour et lui aussi. Enfin, normalement, il aurait dû mourir tué par Abbas et ses idiots. Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit un hurlement dans la demeure suivit par un bruit de verre brisé :

 **-AMIN !**

 **-Altaïr ?**

Amin défonça la porte dans un bruit de tonnerre… enfin, c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire, mais tout ce qu'il réussit, fut de se faire mal aux fesses en tombant. Grraa ! Il détestait cet aspect d'enfant inoffensif. Il voulait retrouver sa force et les réflexes qu'il avait mis plus dix ans à acquérir avec Altaïr comme la fois où ils s'étaient amusés à mettre des figues de barbarie dans le repas d'Abbas sous son nez et celui d'Ahmad le père d'Abbas. Tous les deux s'étaient esclaffés quand cet idiot était allé aux latrines et avait gémis de douleur en poussant. Ahmad était un bon assassin, pas aussi bon qu'Umar, mais digne d'en être un. Il lui avait dit de se méfier d'Abbas, un père demandant de se méfier de son propre fils. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Quelques mois plus tard, Ahmad fut capturé et tué par les templiers. Abbas avait accusé Amin et Altaïr d'être responsables de sa mort. La jalousie qu'il ressentait envers les deux futurs assassins était devenue de la haine.

Il sursauta à nouveau quand il entendit un espèce de hennissement et le vagissement d'un phoque. Il ne sentait pas l'eau de mer, ni l'odeur particulière des chevaux. Etrange. Il ne remarqua pas que la petite lumière était toujours là et en regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait ses dix doigts. Potelés soit, mais dix doigts. Pourtant il avait sacrifié son doigt pour y installer sa lame secrète. Une preuve de plus qu'il était revenu dans son monde. Là où il était né. Son père lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était arrivé, peut-être que maintenant la sorcellerie l'avait ramené dans son monde quelques heures après la mort de ses parents. Alors il avait vécu plus de soixante ans durant seulement quelques heures ?! Est-ce que les templiers existaient encore, même existaient-ils ? Il entendit un éléphant descendre les escaliers, puis ouvrir une petite porte.

Autant pour lui, ce n'était pas un éléphant, mais un énorme chrétien d'occident. Froidement d'une voix fluette, il lui ordonna, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il parlait arabe :

 **-Qui es-tu chrétien ? Et où est Altaïr ?**

L'éléphant humain poussa un barrissement, voulut attraper Amin mais se retrouva sur le sol, son doigt prit par la petite menotte de l'enfant qui le lui tordait férocement sans se rendre compte que sa magie lui avait donné une force herculéenne. Ses barrissements de rage devenaient des couinements de douleur. Amin rechercha de quoi assommer cet idiot quand une casserole vola et frappa violemment le crâne de la barrique qui s'effondra avec fracas. L'enfant sortit de la petite pièce et cria :

 **-Altaïr ?**

Dans le silence retrouvé, une petite voix couina pleine d'espérance :

 **-Amin ? Amin, mon frère, c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? Amin où es-tu ?**

 **-En bas avec un éléphant phoque,** répondit Amin en regardant le chrétien d'occident avec mépris.

 **-Je viens !** couina la petite voix.

Amin entendit un bruit sourd, le même bruit que le phoque quand il était tombé, puis entendit des petits pas descendre prudemment les escaliers et vit :

 **-AHAHAHAHAH ! Et après tu osais te moquer de mes fesses ? Tu as vu les tiennes !**

 **-Grrrrr !**

Altaïr en gros bébé blond aux yeux bleus se tenant devant lui dans un horrible pyjamas en forme d'ours, avec écrit sur le torse surdimensionné de l'enfant Winny the pooh. Devant Amin hilare, l'enfant se mit à gronder. C'est dans ces moments précis qu'il détestait sa vie. Il avait perdu son aspect normal, il ressemblait à un chrétien, à un gros chrétien. Il ressemblait à un cochon avec une perruque blonde sur la tête. Voyant l'air abattu de son frère, Amin lui dit en tentant de retenir ses rires :

 **-Allez, c'est pas si grave. Un peu d'entraînement et tu retrouveras ta taille d'assassin.**

 **-Oui tu as raison. Mais nous devons partir d'ici. L'espèce de jument là-haut a hurlé dans une langue étrange. Mais où sommes-nous ?**

 **-Dans mon monde. Le monde où je suis né,** répondit Amin qui vit les cheveux de son frère changer pour devenir noir et les yeux fauve. En fait il ressemblait maintenant à l'Altaïr qu'il était enfant. La seule chose qui ne changea pas, fut le tour de taille.

 **-Hé bien, ton monde est très laid. Et puis il ne sent pas bon,** gronda Altaïr. Il y avait une odeur qui piquait le nez, très désagréable.

 **-Oui. Je voudrais retourner à Masyaf,** chuchota Amin tristement.

 **-Tu n'es pas le seul. Mais Masyaf est vide maintenant !** répondit Altaïr doucement.

 **-Ils sont tous partis ?** demanda son frère.

 **-Oui, tu en as fait une partie quand tu as demandé aux meilleurs de rejoindre les autres cités et j'ai achevé le travail. J'ai créé un sanctuaire dans notre salle et j'y ai mis vos deux tombeaux à toi et à ma douce Maria. Je me suis assis et je suis mort. Pour me réveiller ici avec une jument et un phoque qui me regardaient.**

 **-Comment es-tu mort ?** demanda Amin.

 **-La bonne vieille vieillesse,** répondit le petit gros.

 **-Oh ! Ça existe ça, un assassin qui meurt de vieillesse ?** s'étonna Amin.

 **-Ben au moins pour moi,** répliqua Altaïr avec un léger sourire berchu.

 **-Bon, allons chercher de quoi manger et boire et puis aussi des lames que nous puissions nous défendre. Ensuite, nous partirons,** décida Amin.

 **-Tu sais que c'est moi le mentor de l'ordre ?** bougonna Altaïr.

 **-Tu seras le mentor quand tu ne ressembleras plus à une petite boule** , rétorqua Amin en pouffant de nouveau de rire devant l'aspect porcin de son frère.

 **-Oh ! Tu n'as pas honte ?!**

 **-Honte ?! C'est quoi honte ?** demanda Amin en penchant la tête avec une innocence feinte.

 **-Tsss !** bougonna faussement Altaïr.

Les deux frères voulurent fouiller la maison quand la Magie des deux enfants fit son œuvre. Ils virent deux petits sacs à dos apparaître et ils virent une boîte rectangulaire blanche s'ouvrir et de la nourriture en sortir et entra dans les sacs sans pourtant les alourdir. Ils virent aussi des bouteilles d'eau sortir d'un placard et entrer dans les sacs ainsi que des couvertures chaudes, des oreillers et des changes pour enfants et de quoi se laver tout cela contenu dans deux petits sacs de rien du tout. Deux petits couteaux bien pointus avec des ouvertures de chaque côté de la lame leur atterrirent dans les mains et enfin, leurs vêtements changèrent. Ce n'était pas la bure des assassins, mais plus des vêtements de nuit pour bébé chrétiens. Les deux enfants virent soudain des bouts de papiers apparaître et aller dans une poche de leur sac. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir du papier, ils allaient pouvoir allumer du feu avec. Altaïr se tourna vers Amin et lui dit :

 **-Pourquoi on avait pas ça à notre époque ?**

 **-Parce qu'on n'était pas dans mon monde ?**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, allons-y avant que le phoque et la jument ne se réveillent,** ordonna Altaïr qui plaça le couteau dans sa ceinture suivit par Amin.

 **-Tu sais que ce sont tes parents !**

 **-Brrrr ! Quel horreur ! Mais mes parents se nommaient Maud et Umar ibn La'Ahad.**

 **-Et tu peux être fier de tes parents.**

 **-Merci mon frère,** répondit Altaïr avec un immense sourire.

Les deux enfants quittèrent la maison en laissant les deux adultes assommés. Il faisait nuit noire, et personne ne fit attention à deux enfants qui marchaient dans l'ombre comme deux chatons en quête de proie. Plus ils marchaient, plus leurs corps enfantins s'habituaient à cet exercice difficile. Après tout dans leur tête, ils marchaient depuis plus de quatre vingt onze ans pour Altaïr et soixante deux pour Amin. Soudain, Amin chuchota :

 **-Je viens d'y penser comment te nommes-tu ici ?**

Le manque de réponse de son frère fut un début de réponse, mais à la lumière d'une étrange torche sans feu et devant le rougissement de son frère, Amin eut sa réponse. Son nom de chrétien devait être plus que ridicule.

 **-Allez, crache le morceau !**

 **-Mmmuchmmm !**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-La chrétienne m'a appelé… Dudleynouchet !**

L'éclat de rire d'Amin réveilla en sursaut un chien qui aboya férocement réveillant ainsi toute la maisonnée. Altaïr siffla :

 **-Mais tu vas te taire ?! Deuxième règle du crédo, la discrétion.**

 **-Désolé, mais Dudleynouchet ! Je préfère largement Altaïr.**

 **-Et moi donc ! Mais et toi ?**

 **-Quand les templiers me traquaient, ils me donnaient toujours le même nom, Harry. Donc je penses que cela doit-être mon nom de chrétien.**

 **-Tu as de la chance !**

 **-Ça c'est sûr,** pouffa Amin.

Les deux enfants croisèrent un parc et sans un bruit, ils disparurent ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus afin d'être capable de savoir où ils se trouvaient pour retrouver Masyaf ou au moins Alexandrie. Après quelques heures de marche épuisantes pour leur corps d'enfant, les jumeaux découvrirent une vieille maison délabrée et loin de toutes autres habitations. Utilisant tous leurs sens, ils la scrutèrent et furent soulagés en se rendant compte qu'elle était totalement abandonnée. Ils allaient pouvoir se reposer, puis repartir quand ils sauraient où ils se trouvaient dans le monde. Ils explorèrent la maison, sans savoir que dans une vieille école d'écosse, des alarmes hurlantes s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, car l'enfant avait disparu. Albus Dumbledore ordonna de retrouver le pion de la prophétie, enfin, l'enfant de la prophétie afin de le remettre entre les mains des moldus stupides pour qu'il devienne une marionnette bien obéissante. Cependant, quand les aurors arrivèrent dans la maison des Dursley, ils virent les deux moldus hululer que leur monstre de neveu avait corrompu leur Dudleynouchet.

Grâce à un petit sort de persuasion, les aurors découvrirent que les enfants avaient fait chacun un acte de magie. Le jeune Dudley Dursley en faisant éclater les vitres de sa chambre et Harry Potter en assommant son oncle avec une casserole après l'avoir écrasé au sol. Donc, il y avait deux jeunes sorciers de quinze mois qui se promenaient avec des pouvoirs dangereusement puissants et totalement incontrôlables. Ils s'étaient aussi rendus compte que le pouvoir d'Harry Potter était brut, sans la moindre contrainte. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'Albus Dumbledore avait placé un scellé sur la magie de l'enfant. Acte totalement illégal, mais le Ministère de la Magie avait fermé les yeux afin de pouvoir contrôler un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Hors que la magie d'un sorcier se libère d'un scellé avant la majorité de ce sorcier, cela n'arrivait jamais sauf quand la Magie décidait de supprimer des sorts jetés sur des enfants élus de prophétie. Donc Harry Potter était bien l'élu de la prophétie. Les deux enfants devaient être retrouvés au plus vite pour leur propre sécurité.

Loin de cette panique, les deux petits découvrirent que la vieille maison était une ancienne forge. Les enfants étaient ravis, ils allaient pouvoir forger leurs lames secrètes avec toutes les modifications qu'avaient créé Altaïr vers la fin de sa vie. Mais, leurs joies enfantines s'effondra quand ils découvrirent que leur tête n'arrivait même pas au niveau de la forge. Amin se tourna vers Altaïr et lui demanda :

 **-Qu'allons-nous faire ?**

 **-Nos corps sont trop jeunes. Nous ne pouvons nous débrouiller seuls, même avec nos esprits d'adulte.**

 **-Tu as raison. Mais comment faire ? Connais-tu ce monde ?**

 **-Non ! Et si nous demandions à la sorcellerie, c'est elle qui nous a amené ici. Elle pourrait nous aider à nous sortir de ce pétrin.**

 **-Comment fait-on ?** demanda Amin.

 **-Heu…** répliqua intelligemment Altaïr.

 **-Ça aide beaucoup,** grogna son frère.

 **-Bon, allons déjà nous coucher et reprenons des forces. Peut-être aurons-nous une idée au sortir du sommeil,** décida Altaïr qui était totalement épuisé avec le poids de graisse qu'il devait porter.

 **-Oui, c'est une bonne idée.**

Les deux frères cherchèrent une chambre pas trop délabrée et trouvèrent une petite pièce avec un vieux lit poussiéreux. Ils se moquaient de la poussière, il n'y avait que ça à Masyaf, du sable et de la poussière. En quelques secondes, ils s'endormirent sans se rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle, car s'ils avaient utilisé la magie, ils seraient de retour entre les mains des sorciers. Ils dormirent un jour et une nuit et se réveillèrent au lever du deuxième jour. Ils étaient en pleine forme et affamés. Souriants, ils piochèrent dans leur petit sac et mangèrent des fruits et burent une petite bouteille orange. Le gout fut merveilleux, c'était comme de la bigarade, mais en plus doux et en plus sucré. Les deux enfants burent avec plaisir le contenu des petites bouteilles, puis rangèrent ces dernières dans leur sac afin de les réutiliser plus tard. Maintenant repus, surtout pour Amin, car Altaïr avait encore faim, mais il se restreignait afin de rationner la nourriture et l'eau, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Rester ici ou partir rejoindre les assassins à Alexandrie, enfin, si les assassins existaient dans ce monde bien sûr.

 **-Bon, nous sommes en Angleterre. Et c'est une île. Comment allons-nous rejoindre le continent ? Par bateau ?** demanda Altaïr.

 **-Oui, mais deux enfants de moins de trois ans dans un bateau, ça risque de ne pas être discret** , remarqua Amin.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et avec un sourire s'exclamèrent :

 **-Sauf si on se cache !**

Avec le même sourire, ils mirent en place le plan pour rejoindre le port le plus proche. Ils ne savaient pas dans quelle région d'Angleterre ils se trouvaient et ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient traqués par les sorciers. Après avoir mis en place leur plan, les deux enfants décidèrent d'aller se coucher et de partir à la nuit tombée. Silencieusement, ils quittèrent leur abri, puis allèrent vers la ville la plus proche. Cependant, au lieu de s'approcher de Londres, ils s'en éloignaient et montaient vers le Nord et non vers l'Est. En un mot, ils étaient totalement perdus et cela, ils ne le savaient pas, car ils avaient été élevé en Syrie et non en Angleterre. Alors ils en étaient réduits à marcher. Amin était très inquiet pour Altaïr, son frère était trop gros et il avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre. Toutes les heures, ils étaient obligés de s'arrêter pour qu'Altaïr se repose. De plus, outre la fatigue de son frère, il y avait le temps qui ne s'arrangeait pas. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et ils n'avaient pas de vêtements adaptés pour ces températures. Voir Altaïr trembler de froid, brisait le cœur d'Amin. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre depuis que Rauf les avait fait se rencontrer. Cela faisait plus de huit heures qu'ils marchaient et ils ne voyaient rien, pas de maison, pas de ferme, mais seulement un chemin noir craquelé et en mauvais état.

Amin accéléra soudain, grimpa dans un arbre et regarda tout autour pour détecter un signe de vie. Il ne voyait rien, car le brouillard du matin était tombé. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit et ils devaient se reposer. Soudain, il vit un peu plus loin sur la gauche un sombre bâtiment. Il était soulagé, ils allaient pouvoir dormir et manger un peu. Amin redescendit et vit Altaïr adossé à l'arbre en haletant, l'épuisement se lisant sur son visage bouffi. Si au début le voir énorme l'avait fait rire, maintenant, ce n'était plus aussi amusant. Il devait se reposer plus. Pourquoi pas s'installer dans le bâtiment qu'il avait vu et attendre les beaux jours Aucun des deux ne pourraient supporter un voyage aussi long en plein hiver. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Amin prit le bras d'Altaïr, le passa autour de son cou et l'aida à se relever et à marcher.

Ils marchaient lentement, quand l'espoir inonda le cœur d'Altaïr. Il allait pouvoir se reposer et se soigner. Il avait terriblement mal aux pieds et aux jambes. Les deux enfants entrèrent dans la vieille grange et virent un bâtiment quasiment en ruine. Amin tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais les gongs étaient rouillés. Il s'énerva quand il vit qu'Altaïr allait bientôt tourner de l'œil. Sa rage était telle que sa magie se déclencha et le vieux bâtiment délabré se transforma en une maison chaleureuse et en parfait état. Son explosion de magie fut détectée par les sorciers, mais elle avait été trop brève pour savoir où exactement elle se situait. Amin soulagé, traina difficilement Altaïr dans une chambre et l'aida à monter sur un lit. L'enfant s'endormit en quelques secondes ce qui permit à Amin de retirer les chaussures d'Altaïr. Il fouilla dans leurs affaires et gronda en ne trouvant que de l'eau, de la nourriture et de quoi dormir. Il n'y avait aucun onguent pour soigner des pieds abimés et il ne savait pas comment le soigner. Comment faire ? Il n'était pas un érudit et encore moins un guérisseur. Il était un assassin, un guerrier. C'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire. Entraîner les assassins pour qu'ils soient capables de se soigner les uns, les autres.

Par le Crédo, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas toucher son frère et d'un coup le soigner ?! pesta-t-il intérieurement en nettoyant les pieds ensanglantés de son frère. Il sursauta quand les pieds d'Altaïr se soignèrent tout seul. Ah si ! Il était capable de le faire.

Plus il voyait ce qu'il était capable de faire avec la magie, plus il l'aimait. Maintenant qu'Altaïr était soigné, Amin décida de faire à manger. Il sortit de nouveau la nourriture qu'ils avaient et en fit l'inventaire. Ils avaient de l'eau, deux grandes bouteilles lourdes et cinq petites, le bon jus de bigarade une dizaine de petites bouteilles, des œufs protégés dans quatre boites d'une étrange matière poreuse grise, quatre énormes poulets (dindes), ainsi que dix petits poulets, une soixantaine de minuscules poulet (cailles), il y avait aussi des fruits et des légumes à foison ainsi que des pots en verre magnifiquement ouvragés fermé par un bouchon en métal. Et tout cela se trouvait dans le sac d'Amin.

L'enfant fouilla le sac de son frère et découvrit du pain ainsi que du lait, quatre pots remplis de crème fraîche et de la viande de bœuf, de mouton et du poisson, trois énormes poissons ( saumon), du fromage ainsi que trois énormes boites avec écris dessus "corn flakes", ainsi que trois boîtes avec écris "powder cocoa". Il ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était. Ça devait être un repas normal pour les chrétiens d'Angleterre. Au moins, il était content, il y avait suffisamment de nourriture pour au moins six mois s'ils faisaient attention. Au moins, pendant les temps d'hiver, Amin allait entraîner Altaïr afin qu'il perde la graisse qui menaçait sa vie. Il espérait qu'en trois mois son frère aurait perdu une bonne partie de son poids et qu'ils puissent reprendre leur route vers le continent.

Il rangea la nourriture en laissant deux bouteilles d'eau, ainsi que deux minuscules poulets, une carotte, un navet, un étrange tubercule ovale et marron, un poireau, le bœuf et la crème fraîche. Il déposa la nourriture sur la table de la cuisine et trouva un âtre avec à l'intérieur un chaudron. Il y vida une bouteille d'eau, puis utilisant les papiers que la magie lui avait donné, il alluma un bon feu et plaça le chaudron au-dessus du feu. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il prit une petite bouteille d'eau et nettoya les légumes avant de les couper et de les jeter dans le chaudron. Ensuite, il prit le morceau de viande et découvrit un énorme morceau entouré par de la corde. Il était trop gros pour eux deux, alors il décida de ne prendre qu'une petite tranche qu'il coupa en petits morceaux et les jeta dans le chaudron. Le reste de la viande, il le rangea dans le sac. Il sentait que la viande ne risquait pas de se gâter s'il faisait cela.

En attendant que le repas cuise, Amin fouilla les placards et découvrit des écuelles, des verres, des couteaux et des fourchettes. Il installa prépara la table, puis s'assit à côté du feu et se réchauffa en touillant la soupe qu'il préparait. Il ne sentait pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. La magie lui avait rendu son frère, ses larmes silencieuses s'accompagnèrent bientôt de hoquets, puis il éclata en sanglots. En effet, un souvenir de sa vie auprès de ses parents biologiques venaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Il voyait sa mère, magnifique aux cheveux aussi roux que des braises, qui cuisinait un bon repas en riant d'une blague de son père. Son père, il était grand et le faisait rire aux éclats en le faisant voler sur un balais ou le faisait monter sur son dos quand il était sous la forme d'un cerf. Ces souvenirs, il allait les chérir comme son plus grand trésor. Il savait maintenant que ses parents l'avaient aimé de toutes leurs forces et que s'ils avaient survécu, ils auraient été les meilleurs parents du monde.

Quand ses larmes se tarirent, il prit de profondes respirations, puis décida de continuer à faire la cuisine. Il recommença à fouiller dans la cuisine et découvrit une petite boîte dans un placard. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et découvrit du sel. Il y en avait pour une fortune là dedans. Il découvrit aussi de la farine et comble de la richesse du sucre et des épices du monde entier, de la cardamome, du safran et des épices qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il mit un peu de sel dans son potage, puis décida de faire des galettes comme les faisait Aicha. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait appris à faire la cuisine quand elle n'avait pas le temps avec leurs enfants. Il reconnaissait que ce n'était pas les merveilles que pouvaient créer sa femme, mais c'était mangeable. Tous les souvenirs de sa vie de couple avec son épouse adorée lui revenaient en mémoire, il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, car il se sentait plus fort en se rappelant de son ancienne vie.

Il était en train de touiller la pâte à galette quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de poêle. Quand la pâte fut prête, il fouilla dans les placards et découvrit une poêle totalement plate avec un tout petit rebord. Il chercha un petit réchaud mais au lieu de cela, il trouva un bol en métal qu'il posa sur le feu. Ensuite, il posa la poêle sur le bol et jeta dedans un morceau de beurre. Alors qu'il regardait le beurre fondre, il entendit des bruits à l'extérieur. Il alla chercher un couteau et se posta près de la porte. Il vit à ce moment précis qu'il y avait des verrous mais que la plupart étaient trop haut pour lui. Il prit une grande respiration, puis se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait, à savoir la fermeture des verrous. Il vit les verrous tressauter un peu, puis se fermer les uns après les autres. Ce qu'il ne pouvait savoir c'est que sa magie avait fait disparaître la maison. Pour tout le monde, il n'y avait qu'un gouffre dangereux suite à l'effondrement d'un tunnel de mines.

Amin écouta calmement et entendit de nouveau les bruits qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite de la maison. Il s'éloigna de la porte et suivit les bruits jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une fenêtre entrouverte. Avant de pouvoir grimper pour la refermer, il découvrit l'être qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états, une chatte et d'après l'état de son ventre, elle était pleine. L'animal épuisé sauta dans la maison, puis rechercha un endroit pour mettre bas. La pauvre bête avait trouvé quelques temps auparavant un endroit sûr pour avoir sa portée, mais des hommes étaient arrivés et l'avaient chassé. Elle avait peur, elle avait faim et froid. Amin voyant ce pauvre animal tremblant décida de l'aider. Il alla chercher un coussin dans son sac, puis ouvrit un placard, le vida des ustensiles qui s'y trouvaient et installa le coussin. La futur mère voyant cela, s'approcha de l'endroit et s'y sentit bien et à l'abris. Elle pénétra dans le placard et faillit s'y endormir. Amin voyant la faiblesse de l'animal décida de lui préparer à manger. Il sortit le bœuf, coupa une bonne tranche qu'il découpa en cube et le fit revenir dans la poêle avec un peu de pâte à galette. Quand ce fut cuit, il découpa la galette et la donna au petit félin qui se jeta dessus et la dévora en une fraction de secondes. La futur mère se recoucha et s'endormit paisiblement le ventre plein et la sensation de ne plus rien risquer.

Amin retourna à la fenêtre pour la refermer, puis recommença à faire la cuisine tout en entendant les ronronnements ravis du petit félin. Dieu qu'il avait faim, la soupe était quasiment prête et les épaisses galettes se cuisaient sans problème dans la poêle. L'odeur montait dans les étages et avec un petit sourire, il entendit un bruit. Altaïr allait bientôt se réveiller et tout serait prêt pour son frère. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Altaïr descendit les escaliers et demanda :

-Nous repartons ?

-Non ! Nous allons rester jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Cela te donnera le temps de perdre du poids et de te muscler sans t'épuiser à marcher.

-Tu as raison. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis constamment fatigué.

-Allez ! Viens manger, ensuite tu retourneras te coucher après une bonne douche.

Altaïr lui fit un sourire fatigué et mangea avec appétit la soupe d'Amin ainsi que les galettes. Quand il eut terminé, il serra son frère contre lui et tenta de ranger le couvert, mais Amin lui demanda de retourner se coucher. Altaïr alla se doucher et soupira de soulagement en sentant de l'eau chaude couler sur son corps fatigué. Il se lava rapidement, massa son corps énorme, puis après s'être séché, il retourna se coucher. Il dormit deux jours complets. S'il était constamment épuisé, c'est que sa magie n'avait jamais pu se reposer depuis qu'il avait repris l'aspect qu'il avait quand il était enfant à Masyaf. Ce qu'il ne sut pas non plus, c'est que la Magie était en train de boulotter toute la graisse qui l'entourait pour être suffisamment puissante pour protéger son sorcier.

Alors qu'Altaïr dormait comme un bébé, Amin voulut ranger la cuisine, quand il se rendit compte que tout avait disparu et que tout était rangé dans les placards. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à le faire et remercia sa magie de l'aider autant. Peu avant de monter se coucher, il retourna voir la petite chatte qui dormait bienheureusement, son petit ventre montrant la courbure d'un estomac plein. Voulant être sûr qu'elle aurait quelque chose à boire et à manger, Amin découpa les restes et les mit dans une assiette devant le placard, puis il prit un bol, le déposa un peu plus loin, puis le rempli d'eau. Maintenant sûr que l'animal aurait de quoi manger, il alla prendre sa douche et soupira de bien-être en sentant de l'eau chaude couler sur son corps fourbu. Il n'avait jamais eu de bain à l'eau chaude. Il sursauta quand il vit un bouteille s'approcher de lui, puis une partie du liquide tomba sur sa tête et il sentit comme des mains lui frotter la tête et tout le corps avant de le rincer et de l'habiller. Amin pouffa de rire en se couchant et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- **Mère poule !**

Il ne sentit jamais sa magie apparaître quelques instants et lui embrasser la joue avant de le border comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Elle fit de même pour Altaïr, puis protégea la maison avant de disparaître dans le corps d'Amin pour se ressourcer.

Loin de là, Albus Dumbledore hurla de rage, les dernières alarmes s'étaient éteintes et les sorts de localisations avaient disparu. Il ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait ce sale gosse. Il avait bien tenté de les remettre, mais cela avait totalement échoué car il devait tenir l'enfant pour le faire. En tant que président du Magenmagot, il avait ordonné qu'Harry Potter soit retrouvé, mais impossible. Au moins, Black était en prison et il ne pourrait pas avoir la garde de Potter. Quant à Remus il était dans une meute en France. Il avait bien tenté de retrouver Potter lui-même, mais dès que le gosse avait quitté la maison des Dursley, il avait perdu la trace du môme.

Dans la campagne anglaise, l'enfant recherché se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des gémissements venant de la cuisine. Il descendit et s'approchant de l'origine des gémissements, il découvrit la petite chatte qui était en train de mettre bas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et comme pour l'accouchement de son épouse, il ne put que soutenir le petit animal souffrant. Il caressa tendrement la petite chatte et fut surpris quand sa magie réagit avec l'animal. Une douce lueur entoura la future mère qui sentit la douleur disparaître. Le pauvre animal reprit des forces et put souffler et au bout de deux heures, la petite chatte accoucha de cinq chatons dont trois étaient mort-nés. Amin caressa de nouveau la petite chatte qui lui lécha la main, comme pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. L'enfant prit délicatement les trois petits cadavres et voulut aller les enterrer. De nouveau, sa magie fit des siennes et entoura les trois chatons qui prirent leur première respiration et poussèrent des petit cris perçant. Il retourna auprès de la jeune mère et déposa les trois survivants contre elle. La petite chatte attrapa les trois chatons dans sa gueule et les posèrent au niveau de ses tétines pour qu'ils puissent boire. Quand ils furent tous près de son ventre, elle se mit à lécher ses petits survivants et les aider à prendre leur première tété. Il décida de lui donner un peu à manger pour lui permettre d'avoir suffisamment de lait pour ses chatons. La nouvelle mère mangea et but ce que lui donnait Amin. Quand le petit animal fut rassasié et abreuvé, il se rendormit en ronronnant et en donnant des derniers coups de langues à ses chatons.

Amin se coucha et entendit sa magie lui souffler :

 _-Elle et ses petits resteront avec vous. Ils seront les nouvelles mascottes des assassins. Protège-les et tu ne le regretteras jamais car ils seront capable de détecter les ennemis et les traitres._

Amin s'endormit profondément mais se jura un peu avant de toujours protéger ses félins. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit un poids sur son lit. En se redressant, il découvrit la petite chatte qui dormait lovée autour de ses chatons. Il caressa de nouveau l'animal qui lui lécha la main, puis se rendormit en ronronnant.

Amin eut un léger sourire, puis décida de quitter sa chambre et de préparer un bon repas. Il alla dans la chambre de son frère et le découvrit entouré par une puissante lueur dorée. Il eut un léger sourire, son frère était comme lui, il était un sorcier. Il referma la porte et rejoignit la cuisine. Il cessa tout mouvement quand il entendit des pas près de la maison. Silencieux, il se faufila près des fenêtres, regarda et écouta. Il n'alluma aucune lumière et utilisa la vision de l'Aigle et découvrit que les hommes, il y en avait trois, étaient auréolés de la lumière rouge des ennemis. Il devait les tuer avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la maison et mettent en danger la vie d'Altaïr. Il prit trois couteaux, puis grimpa dans les étages, monta dans le grenier et sortit par une fenêtre. Difficilement, il monta sur le toit et se prépara à se jeter sur les hommes pour les tuer rapidement. Soudain, il se rendit compte que les hommes tournaient en rond, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas la maison. L'un des hommes cracha :

-Impossible ! Ce vermisseau a lancé un fidélitas!

-On doit capturer ce sale gosse de Potter ! Il n'a que deux ans que peut-il bien faire contre des mangemorts comme nous ! siffla la femme.

Avant que quiconque puisse lui répondre, Amin attaqua. Il sauta sur les deux hommes et les poignarda à la nuque avec les couteaux qu'il tenait fermement. Entrainé par la chute des deux cadavres, il lâcha les deux lames, puis roula sur le sol avant de lancer la troisième lame qui déchira la joue droite de la femme en face de lui. La femme hurla de douleur en tenant sa joue déchirée profondément. Si profondément que les nerfs furent instantanément sectionnés. La femme trembla de terreur quand elle vit sa mort dans le regard gelé de l'enfant. Elle était n'avait jamais eu peur, mais là, elle sentait que malgré la différence d'âge et de taille, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à un tueur sans merci. Elle transplana immédiatement en laissant à la place une mare de sang. Amin se tourna vers les deux cadavres et ne savait pas comment se débarrasser d'eux, sachant qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de hyène dans le coin.

Grace à lever du soleil, il vit qu'il y avait une cavité à une dizaine de mètre de la maison. Il s'approcha des deux corps, puis les poussa vers le gouffre qui les engloutit en quelques secondes, les faisant disparaître de la surface de la terre. Amin retourna dans la maison et chercha une bougie mais en vain. Il eut une idée et rejoignit le gouffre. Il se concentra sur de la lumière et comme dans la maison de l'éléphant phoque, une petite boule lumineuse apparut. Ravi, il la fit descendre dans le trou et découvrit un puits. Le puits d'aération d'une mine. Il espérait que la mine soit fermée, sinon tout le monde rechercherait le meurtrier des deux hommes. Maintenant soulagé que ce ne soit qu'une aération, il retourna dans la maison. Il ferma les verrous et se rendit compte qu'il avait pu rentrer sans avoir à rouvrir. Il adorait la magie. Tout content, il alla dans sa salle d'eau et prit une bonne douche tout en lavant ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à laver du sang. Mais bon. Il était un assassin, il n'avait connu que cette vie et il y était habitué.

Quand ses vêtements furent propres, il les posa sur un fil et les laissa sécher, puis prit des vêtements de rechange et s'habilla. Ensuite, il retourna dans la cuisine et se prépara un bon petit déjeuné. Il faut dire que tuer deux hommes et mutiler une troisième, ça donnait faim. Après un bon repas, il alla s'étirer avant de faire l'entraînement que les assassins faisaient depuis qu'Altaïr était devenu mentor. C'était un entraînement dur et pourtant parfaitement adapté pour un enfant. En effet, chaque âge avait son entraînement, les bébés quand ils commençaient à marcher, portaient des vêtements un peu plus lourd dès qu'ils avaient des facilités avec le poids précédent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient cinq ans et là, ils s'amusaient à jouer aux assassins avec des poids aux chevilles, aux poignets, à la taille et autour du cou. Les enfants ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient entraînés jusqu'à dix ans où les poids se transformaient en cotte de maille et où ils apprenaient à utiliser les premières lames.

Quand son jeune corps lui supplia d'arrêter, bien trop tôt pour lui, il alla prendre une énième douche et alla voir son frère. Altaïr était toujours entouré par la lumière blanche qui avait l'air d'être plus intense qu'auparavant. Peut-être que sa magie était fatiguée et qu'elle se reposait. Mais bon, il ne connaissait pas bien la façon dont fonctionnait la magie. Mais si elle faisait cela, c'est qu'Altaïr et elle en avaient besoin. Donc, il ne réveillerait ni l'un ni l'autre. Au lieu de cela, il alla dans sa chambre et vit la petite chatte qui s'étirait alors que ses chatons dormaient repus et heureux. Quand elle vit Amin, elle poussa un petit miaulement interrogatif, puis se mit sur le dos et posa ses pattes sur le ventre. Le jeune enfant comprit immédiatement et sans un bruit, lui demanda de le suivre. L'animal sauta du lit, puis le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Amin découpa encore un morceau de bœuf, ainsi qu'un peu de poulet qu'il découpa en petits morceaux ainsi que des morceaux de carottes quand il lui donna sa pitance, elle lui tourna le dos d'un air dégouté. Pouffant de rire, Amin reprit le repas et le fit cuire dans une poêle beurrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui donna ce repas et l'animal se jeta dessus et le dévora. L'enfant, les yeux rieur, lui dit :

 **-Eh bien, petit chat. Tu es bien difficile. Je ne vais pas continuer à t'appeler petit chat… Alnamar. Ça te va bien.**

Pendant qu'Alnamar mangeait gloutonnement, Amin se demandait qui étaient ceux qui le recherchaient et comment allait celle qu'il avait défiguré.

Loin de là, la femme apparut dans un magnifique manoir. Entendant le bruit de transplanage et les cris de douleur de la femme, les habitants du manoir accoururent et virent la femme allongée sur le sol dans une mare de sang.

-Bellatrix ! Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama une belle femme blonde comme les blés.

-Narcissa ! Ma mie écarte-toi que je puisse l'aider, lui ordonna son époux aux cheveux de la même couleur que son épouse.

-Oui, Lucius.

Narcissa s'écarta et Lucius aida sa belle-sœur se relever et eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit la terrible blessure qui déchirait la joue de Bellatrix Lestranges. Le côté droit du visage de la jeune femme était rouge du sang qui jaillissait de l'horrible plaie béante. Narcissa mit sa main sur sa bouche retenant le cri d'horreur qui voulait quitter ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais vu de pareilles blessures, mais Lucius oui. Sa belle-sœur avait eut affaire à un assassin. Il appela un elfe de maison qui ramena des potions de soin. Lucius lui donna une potion contre la douleur, puis alla mander le médicomage de la famille Malefoy. Le vieux médicomage pénétra dans le manoir et voyant l'état de sa patiente, il se précipita sur elle et lui lança des sorts de soin. Il ne comprenait pas, tous les sorts de soin qu'il lançait sur la jeune femme ne fonctionnaient pas. Il n'avait vu cela qu'une seule fois dans toute sa carrière de médicomage. Il fut dans l'obligation de la soigner à la manière moldue.

Il dut repartir dans son cabinet, puis revint avec de quoi la soigner. Il prit une fiole et la vida sur la plaie pour la nettoyer. Les sorciers pensaient que c'était une potion de soin, alors qu'en fait c'était un antiseptique moldu, l'eau de Dakin. Quand la plaie fut propre, le médicomage prit un pot dans lequel se trouvait une pommade, aussi moldue que la lotion. Il badigeonna la joue et les contours de la plaie par la pommade. Bellatrix sentit la douleur s'estomper et disparaître, chose que les potions antidouleur n'avaient pas fait. Le médicomage prit une aiguille et un fil de soie et commença à faire des points de sutures. Quand il termina les soins, il protégea la cicatrice par un pansement. Maintenant que les soins étaient finis, Lucius demanda :

-Va-t-elle garder une cicatrice ?

-Oui ! Les blessures des assassins ne se soignent pas par magie. Elle gardera à jamais les traces de cette cicatrice. De plus, le nerf facial a été sectionné par la lame. Elle ne retrouvera jamais la capacité de mouvoir le côté droit de son visage. Elle va devoir faire des séances de rééducation pour pouvoir parler normalement.

Narcissa se mit à pleurer en serrant sa sœur totalement défigurée contre elle. Le médicomage fut remercié par la famille Malefoy et quitta le domaine en ayant perdu une partie de ses souvenirs comme le voulait le contrat qu'il y avait entre lui et la famille Malefoy. Lucius demanda à sa belle-sœur :

-As-tu blessé ton agresseur ?

-Non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Il a tué Rabastan et Rodolphus d'un coup, des coups de poignards dans la nuque, je crois. Puis, il a lancé un poignard qui m'a fait ça.

-Pourquoi un assassin adulte t'a attaqué ?

-Il n'était pas adulte, murmura Bellatrix encore choquée.

-Comment ? s'exclamèrent Lucius et Narcissa.

-Rabastan, Rodolphus et moi, nous recherchions le gosse Potter pour le tuer. Et c'est là qu'il nous a attaqués. On a rien compris. C'était un enfant, cheveux noirs, yeux verts encore plus froids que la glace.

-Cheveux noirs, yeux verts ?! Potter serait un assassin ? C'est impossible. Il n'a que quinze mois. Tu as dû te tromper. Le choc et la douleur t'ont fait croire que c'était un enfant. Les assassins sont tout à fait capable de te faire croire ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je… c'est vrai. Ça veut dire quoi alors ?

-Que Potter est entre les mains des assassins. Et qu'il va en devenir un ! Je ne me mettrais pas sur son chemin. Les sorciers ne peuvent blesser les assassins et encore moins les tuer. Même le maître n'a pas pu en tuer un seul, songea Lucius.

-Je veux me venger, gronda Bellatrix. Les deux blonds la regardaient avec perplexité.

-Comment ?

-Je veux le retrouver et le tuer ! Il m'a défiguré ! IL DOIT MOURIR ! hurla Bellatrix les yeux se voilant de folie.

-Bellatrix ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu mourras ! Ils te tueront ! C'est ce qu'ils font toujours avec les mangemorts ! Ils les retrouvent et ils les tuent ! Les sorts anti-moldus ne fonctionnent pas sur eux !

-Je vais retrouver le maître et ensemble nous les détruirons !

La brune éclata d'un rire fou. Les deux blonds le savaient, elle avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Elle allait s'attaquer à plus fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent, puis Lucius lui dit :

-Vas sans moi ! Je ne m'attaquerais pas aux assassins, ils sont dangereux et si leurs apprentis sont en danger, ils le sont encore plus.

-Espèce de lâche ! J'irai seule alors !

Bellatrix folle de rage arracha le pansement qui protégeait sa balafre et disparut en sifflant de fureur. Telle une furie, elle rejoignit des mangemorts aussi obsédés qu'elle pour aller retrouver leur maître pour détruire les assassins et ce satané Potter. Ils étaient trois à être venus avec elle, les tristement célèbres frères Carrow et le propre fils du directeur de la justice magique, Barty Croupton junior. Ils étaient venus avec elle afin de détruire les assassins et seul leur maître pourrait le faire. Cependant, ils ne savaient absolument pas où il pouvait être. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller à la source des problèmes, si les Potter étaient morts, il restait les Londubas. Ils allèrent donc retrouver cette vieille famille de Sang-Pure et les torturèrent pendant des heures pour avoir l'emplacement de leur maître. Mais Franck et Alice ne savaient rien et devinrent totalement fous à cause du trop grand nombre de doloris. Bellatrix voyant l'état des Londubas poussa un cri de rage qui se termina en hurlement de fureur quand les aurors défoncèrent la porte et l'arrêtèrent. Elle tenta bien de les attaquer quand elle vit au loin une silhouette qui observait l'action. Elle le voyait alors que personne d'autre n'arrivait à la voir. Elle voulut se précipiter sur la silhouette de l'assassin quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger car immobilisée par un stupefix.

Au lieu d'attendre six mois pour leur procès, ce dernier fut instruit trois jours après les faits, car les Londubas étaient une famille très appréciée et la rage grondait après cette attaque en traitre qui laissait des parents totalement fou et un petit enfant quasiment orphelin. Les quatre suspects furent amenés par des aurors rageurs qui auraient préféré les abattre plutôt que leur donner un procès. Les quatre mangemorts furent installés sur dans le box des accusés sous des hués et les insultes du public. Soudain, il y eut un silence de mort quand Bellatrix releva la tête et que tous firent l'atroce balafre sanglante qui la défigurait et surtout tout le côté droit de son visage qui était totalement affaissé. C'était une vision horrible, car les sorciers n'avaient jamais vu des blessures pareilles, mais certains des plus vieux aurors si. Ils avaient déjà vu cela durant la guerre, quand les mangemorts s'attaquaient à des villes moldues dans laquelle se trouvaient des cellules d'assassin. Ces derniers attaquaient toujours les mangemorts par surprise et les décimaient. Les sorts ne fonctionnaient pas, car les assassins se mouvaient à une vitesse inhumaine. Ils évitaient les sorts avec une facilité qui faisaient baver d'envie le meilleur des aurors. Maugrey se rendit compte que cette folle avait eu donc à faire à un assassin, c'était le seul mangemort qui n'avait jamais réussi à survivre à une rencontre avec la confrérie, avec Tu-sais-qui bien sûr. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, alors que cette affaire avait eu lieu six ans auparavant.

Les mangemorts et leur maître avaient décidé de s'attaquer à la ville de Londres. Le problème, c'est qu'ils tombèrent sur le bureau des assassins et qu'ils l'abîmèrent. Les assassins étaient sortis comme des frelons de leur nid et avaient attaqué les mangemorts. Les plus jeunes avaient été éliminés en quelques secondes, puis ils avaient attaqué les plus puissants. L'un d'entre eux avait été blessé par Tu-sais-qui. C'était d'ailleurs le seul sorcier qui ait jamais réussi à blesser un assassin et encore avec le souffle d'un diffendo. Les autres assassins lui étaient tombés dessus et il avait dû fuir en se tordant de douleur tandis que les mangemorts se faisaient totalement massacrer. Quand les assassins en avaient eu fini avec les mangemorts, ils s'étaient tournés par les aurors. Ils allaient se jeter sur eux pour les tuer, quand un jeune né-moldu leur avait dit d'un air ébloui :

-Par les culottes de Rowena ! Ce que vous êtes rapides. On nous apprends pas à faire ça chez les aurors !

-Aurors ? gronda l'un des assassins.

-Policier !

-Hmmm ! Donc vous n'êtes pas avec la face de raie ?

-… Le grand en noir ?

-Ouais.

-Non ! Nous le combattons !

Les assassins avaient souri, puis ils avaient disparu. Le jeune né-moldu avait disparu lui aussi et plus personne ne l'avait jamais revu, ni lui ni son épouse. Les mangemorts n'avaient même pas laissé un corps.

Maugrey se tira des souvenirs en entendant Barty Croupton junior supplié son père qui l'envoya avec une rage intense crevé à Azkaban. L'épouse de Croupton tomba dans les pommes alors que Bellatrix Lestrange son visage en guingois riait comme une folle. Avant d'être emmené dans la prison des sorciers, elle éclata d'un rire fou, puis bascula dans la rage la plus pure en hurlant :

-Notre maître reviendra et ils mourront tous !

Les sorciers ne savaient pas de qui elle parlait, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de parler des nés-moldus ou des traitres à leur sang. Elle partit à Azkaban en ne parlant pas une fois d'Harry Potter, l'apprenti assassin.

Loin de là, Amin entendit des bruits dans la chambre de son frère. Altaïr allait enfin se réveiller. Il lui prépara un bon petit déjeuné et attendit son arrivé. Amin eut un léger petit rire quand il vit arriver Altaïr avec les cheveux dans tous les sens comme les siens. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des frères maintenant. Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, mais il lui en restait encore trop pour être au top de ses capacités. Oui, ils resteraient ici tout l'hiver puis quand Altaïr sera prêt, ils repartiront. Dommage, il commençait à bien aimer cette maison. Mais bon, les assassins étaient plus important qu'un lieu de repos, même s'il avait été créé pour eux par la Magie.

Altaïr marchait pour son frère, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Le poids qu'il supportait l'épuisait et il n'arrivait pas à se reposer quand il dormait, il était toujours fatigué. Il marchait à l'aveugle, il ne voyait plus rien sous la fatigue. Il mangeait ce qu'Amin lui donnait, puis s'effondrait et recommençait à marcher inlassablement. Même dans les pires moments de sa vie, il n'avait jamais sentit un tel épuisement lui tomber dessus. Il s'effondra et sentit son frère l'aider à marcher, puis le déposer sur un lit. Il avait vaguement senti la douleur de ses pieds disparaître, puis s'endormit profondément. Quelques heures plus tard, il s'était vaguement réveillé, avait mangé le délicieux repas préparé par son frère, puis plus rien.

Quand il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il sentit de bonnes effluves monter dans ses narines. Il eut un sourire quand il entendit son estomac gronder. Tout joyeux, il quitta le lit douillet qu'il avait méchamment squatté, puis voulut descendre pour voir Amin. C'est en quittant le lit et en s'approchant des escaliers qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait plus de facilité à marcher et qu'il était moins essoufflé. Il entendit une fois douce chuchoter à son oreille :

- _Je suis désolée. C'est à cause de moi que tu étais fatigué. Je t'ai rendu ton ancien aspect et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de reprendre des forces. Amin et ma sœur t'ont aidé à trouver un endroit sûr et j'ai pu reprendre des forces. J'ai dû prendre ta graisse pour aller mieux plus vite._

 **-Tu pouvais en prendre plus, il n'y avait aucun problème.**

 _-Tu dois perdre ce poids par toi-même sans mon aide!_

 _-_ **Bien. Ma tu as dis ma sœur. La magie n'est pas une ?**

- _Oui et non ! Chaque magie est différente selon les gens, mais nous faisons partie d'un tout la Magie !_

 **-C'est un peu difficile à comprendre !**

 _-C'est comme des étincelles quittant un grand brasier ! Nous sommes le feu, mais nous sommes différentes !_

- **Oh ! D'accord ! Tu restes avec moi ?**

- _Oui, je reste avec toi. Jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Va manger maintenant ! J'ai faim !_

 **-Pique assiette !**

Altaïr eut un sourire en entendant sa magie rire aux éclats. Il ressentait une douce sensation qu'il ne voulait jamais perdre. Il descendit les escaliers et eut un sourire en voyant son frère qui déposait un bon petit-déjeuner sur la table. Il allait parler à son frère quand il entendit des petites pattes descendre les escaliers et vit un chat de toutes les couleurs, noir, blanc, marron et gris se précipiter sur Amin et quémander de la nourriture. Amin en riant lui donna un bol rempli de viande et de légumes. Le chat lui lécha la main, puis dévora la nourriture. Altaîr adorait le rire de son frère. Il aimait l'entendre rire, c'était ce qui lui avait manqué le plus quand Amin avait été assassiné, son rire, sa voix de casserole quand il essayait de chanter une berceuse pour ses enfants et qu'Aïcha le jetait hors des catacombes en se bouchant les oreilles. Amin avait toujours été un grand guerrier, mais il était nul pour le chant. Voir son frère là avec lui, c'était comme un rêve qui se réalise. Mais tous les rêves s'achèvent un jour ou l'autre et il voulait vivre ce rêve le plus longtemps possible.

Il s'approcha de son frère et lui demanda en montrant le félin affamé :

- **C'est quoi ça ?**

 **-Ça, mon cher frère, c'est Alnamar. J'ai décidé de l'adopter elle et ses petits.**

 **-Et donc, nous avons une famille de combien de glouton ?**

 **-Six, la mère et les cinq petits. Magie m'a dis qu'ils seraient les nouvelles mascottes des assassins et qu'ils seraient capables de détecter les ennemis et les traitres.**

 **-Ah ! Si elle a dis cela, il faut lui obéir. Hein ! Ma belle Alnamar.**

Altaïr caressa le dos de l'animal et récolta un ronronnement et une léchouille râpeuse sur la main. Alnamar reprit la dégustation de son repas, tandis qu'Altaïr se jetait dans les bras d'Amin. Il respirait avec bonheur l'odeur de son frère bien-aimé… Depuis quand Amin sentait la rose ?

 **-Amin ! Tu sens la rose !**

 **-Et toi, ce n'est pas le rose que tu sens ! Vas prendre une douche ! Tu sens le bouc !**

 **-Faux frère !**

Amin lui tira la langue, tandis qu'Altaïr retournait dans l'étage pour se laver. Comme pour Amin, ce fut sa magie qui le nettoya comme une mère prévenante. Ce fut une sensation merveilleuse qu'Altaïr n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Quand il fut sec, il demanda humblement :

- **Tu… pourrais recommencer, un jour ?**

 _-Quand tu le voudras, quand tu en auras vraiment besoin !_

 **-Merci !**

Altaïr voulut se rhabiller, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange. Soupirant, il voulut descendre pour chercher des vêtements neufs et propres quand sa magie nettoya les anciens. Altaïr fronça des sourcils et siffla :

 **-Tu dois te reposer. Tu es fatiguée. Alors la prochaine fois ! Rappelles-moi de prendre des vêtements de rechange avant de prendre une douche !**

La magie pouffa légèrement de rire, puis embrassa tendrement la joue de son sorcier qui alla rejoindre son frère propre, frais et affamé. Amin l'accueillit avec un sourire et un bol de gruau qui avait l'air délicieux. Altaïr le remercia puis commença son petit déjeuner. Ils mangeaient paisiblement, quand Altaïr demanda :

 **-Quand repartons-nous ?**

 **-Tu m'as déjà posé la question !**

 **-Ah oui ? Et c'était quoi la réponse ?**

 **-Nous resterons ici pendant les mois d'hiver. Ça nous donnera le temps de vieillir un peu et pour toi, de perdre du poids et de reprendre des forces. Tu n'auras jamais la force de traverser l'Angleterre, sachant que nous ne savons pas où nous sommes et que nous ne pouvons marcher vite, ni longtemps.**

 **-Je… tu as raison ! Au moins, nous sommes à l'abri.**

Ce fut une période bénie pour les deux enfants, ils se redécouvraient après plus de trente ans de séparation. Ils s'entraînaient, Altaïr perdait tous les jours un peu plus de poids et voyait ses muscles réapparaître, fins et puissants. Ils ne s'entraînaient pas trop durement, ils savaient que ce n'était pas bon pour de très jeunes enfants, alors leurs entraînements étaient surtout constitués de courses poursuites dans la maison et de jeu avec les chatons. Tous les jours ils marchaient afin d'entraîner leur jeune corps à la dure mission qui serait la leur, traverser l'Angleterre pour rejoindre le continent. Quand cela devenait trop dur, ils s'arrêtaient et parlaient de tout et de rien.

Ce bonheur dura quatre mois et enfin, les premiers bourgeons venaient d'apparaître. Le printemps était là et pour les jumeaux le moment de quitter l'endroit était arrivé. Ils rangèrent toutes les provisions qui leur restaient dans leur sac, s'habillèrent et quittèrent la maison. Ils étaient déçus, car Alnamar ne voulait pas les rejoindre, mais était restée dans la maison avec ses chatons. Amin et Altaïr caressèrent une dernière fois la jeune mère et ses enfants, puis quittèrent la maison et fermèrent la porte. Ils venaient de commencer à manger quand ils sentirent une terrible puissance derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond et virent leur maison s'élever dans les airs, puis se transformer en petit pendentif qui se plaça d'office autour du cou d'Altaïr. Amin s'approcha de son frère et regarda le bijou. C'était une petite perle en cristal avec au centre, leur maison. Ils étaient heureux, leur maison resterait avec eux et ils pourraient la retrouver quand viendra le moment de s'installer. C'est avec un immense sourire que leur grand voyage pu recommencer.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en pleine forme et que l'hiver était passé, ils reprirent leur route. Altaïr avançait beaucoup plus facilement, car il avait perdu tout le poids qu'il avait en trop. Amin voyant son frère marcher à vive allure était heureux et soulagé. Il ne voulait jamais plus le revoir dans l'état où il avait été quelques mois auparavant. Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement caché par un buisson terminant de se nettoyer après avoir libéré leurs intestins, ils entendirent une petite explosion près d'eux. Les deux enfants, toujours accroupis, écoutèrent en silence la raison de ce bruit. Ils regardèrent à travers le buisson et virent des hommes en étrange robe rouge, qui regardaient autour d'eux comme s'ils recherchaient quelqu'un. L'un des nouveaux venus s'exclama :

-Je sais que vous êtes là, les enfants ! Rejoignez-nous !

Amin et Altaïr ne comprenaient pas ce que venait de dire l'homme, mais ils sentaient qu'ils les recherchaient eux et personne d'autre. Ils réussirent à se retenir de sursauter quand ils virent un homme-cheval sortir des bois et ordonner froidement :

-Que veux-tu sorcier ?

-Nous recherchons deux enfants sorciers ! répondit un autre homme en rouge très nerveux.

-Il n'y a que des poulains ici et aucun petit d'homme ! Alors quittez nos terres et ne revenez jamais!

L'homme-cheval avait l'air agressif et les hommes en rouge reculèrent quand ils virent cinq autres hommes-cheval apparaître. Les hommes en rouge étaient tellement pris par leur discussion avec les hommes-cheval, qu'Amin fit un geste à Altaïr et tous les deux filèrent dans les bois, s'éloignant de l'action, ne voulant pas être pris par ces hommes qui les ramèneraient chez la jument et l'éléphant-phoque. Quand ils furent assez loin, ils piquèrent un sprint et rejoignirent un trou dans des champs. Haletants, ils écoutèrent mais n'entendirent que le sifflement du vent et un rugissement maléfique qui se rapprochait d'eux. Pendant toutes leurs carrières d'assassin, ils avaient croisé beaucoup d'horreur, mais jamais avec un rugissement pareil. Alors, ils se cachèrent et sentirent le vent passer au-dessus de leur tête et une odeur atroce qui sortait de la gueule de l'horrible animal. En quelques secondes, le monstre disparu, ne laissant comme trace sur le sol que des rayures sinueuses comme celle de huit serpents avançant vers la même direction.

Maintenant que le monstre était parti, les deux enfants quittèrent leur abri, puis reprirent leur route. Ne sachant toujours pas où ils étaient, ils décidèrent de rejoindre la ville la plus proche. Ils avançaient calmement et regardaient la campagne anglaise qui reprenait les couleurs du printemps. Ils avaient décidé de suivre la route, mais sans se faire voir. En effet, pendant les longs mois d'hiver, Amin avait appris à Altaïr qu'il avait dû tué des sorciers mauvais et qu'il les avait balancés dans un puits pour ne pas être attraper par les templiers et par ceux qui les poursuivaient. Altaïr avait été d'accord avec Amin et depuis, ils marchaient sur le bord de la route voyant, mais invisible par les autres. De temps en temps, ils entendaient des rugissements, puis un souffle violent et l'animal disparaissait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, mais ils entendaient son cri et ils le craignaient, alors quand ils l'entendaient arriver, ils se cachaient.

Au bout de deux jours de marche prudente, ils virent un village et découvrirent le monstre qui les terrifiait. Ils étaient en train de marcher dans la rue quand ils entendirent le rugissement effrayant. Terrorisés, ils voulurent fuir quand ils virent le monstre. C'était une boîte noire avec des roues noires. Ce n'était pas un animal, mais une machine. Une machine créée par des humains. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis pouffèrent de rire devant leur méprise. Ils marchaient paisiblement quand une vieille femme qui se trouvait devant chez elle les vit et leur demanda :

-Bonsoir les enfants ! Que faites-vous là, à une heure aussi tardive ?

Altaïr et Amin se regardèrent en n'ayant pas du tout compris ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Altaïr lui fit un sourire forcé et lui dit :

- **Bonsoir Madame, nous n'avons absolument pas compris ce que vous avez dit et comme vous avez une sale tête, nous allons partir tous les deux et ne jamais revenir ici.**

Amin lui colla un coup de coude, puis utilisant les souvenirs qu'il avait avec ses parents biologiques, demanda :

-Bonjour, madame ! Nous avec parents et nous aller Londres. Comment aller Londres ?

La vieille dame rentra chez elle, puis apporta une carte de l'Angleterre. Elle pointa une ville dans le sud ouest de l'Angleterre :

-Londres !

-Oui !

-Là, dit elle en montrant une petite ville au milieu de nulle part, beaucoup plus au nord. Pinvin ! Ici !

Les deux enfants se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient allés trop au nord et qu'ils devaient faire demi-tour pour descendre vers Londres. La vieille femme voyant leur déception leur donna la carte et leur dit :

-Prenez ! Vous ne vous perdrez plus !

-Merci, madame ! répondit Amin.

Soudain, une sonnerie résonna dans la maison et le temps que la vieille femme revienne, les deux enfants s'étaient volatilisés. Elle était stupéfaite, car il n'y avait aucune trace des deux bambins, la route était vide s'était comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus. Elle commença à se dire qu'elle perdait l'esprit quand elle se rendit compte que sa carte d'Angleterre avait disparu. Elle n'était pas folle, mais les parents avaient dû rejoindre les enfants et repartir pour Londres. Elle était soulagée, elle avait vraiment cru que les deux petits étaient des orphelins et étaient seuls au monde. Elle retourna dans sa maison sans se rendre compte que les deux petits étaient vraiment seuls au monde et plus dangereux qu'un adulte. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle alluma la télévision et que les infos expliquaient que les recherches pour retrouver Dudley Dursley et Harry Potter étaient toujours vaines. C'est en voyant le dessin d'Harry Potter qu'elle se rendit compte que l'enfant à qui elle avait parlé, était le jeune Harry Potter. Elle se précipita vers le téléphone pour appeler la police et leur dire que les deux enfants se rendaient à Londres, quand elle oublia tout ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle avait le combiné du téléphone dans la main et se demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire quand elle se souvint, qu'elle avait été démarchée par une entreprise de vente par correspondance.

Pas très loin de là, les deux enfants avaient repris leur marche vers le sud et vers Londres. Régulièrement, ils regardaient la carte pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre à nouveau. Comme ils ne voulaient pas être pris par des adultes qui les ramèneraient dans la maison de l'éléphant-phoque et de la jument, ils se cachaient dès qu'ils voyaient un mouvement. Ils remerciaient régulièrement la formation des assassins pour leur permettre d'être totalement invisible s'ils ne voulaient pas être vu. Ils marchèrent longtemps s'arrêtant dès qu'ils trouvaient un endroit sécurisé. Ils étaient en train de marcher tranquillement en regardant leur carte, quand la pluie tomba d'un coup les trempant plus efficacement que s'ils s'étaient jetés tout habillés dans un lac. Ils poussèrent des cris d'horreur quand leur carte se désagrégea sous leurs yeux. En quelques secondes, il ne resta plus rien qu'un amas de papier trempé. Comment faire pour retrouver leur chemin ? Amin se tourna vers Altaïr qui lui dit :

 **-Bon, nous allions vers le sud est. Continuons dans la même direction. J'ai remarqué des panneaux avec des noms aux croisements. Donc si nous nous perdons, nous pourrons suivre les panneaux.**

 **-Oui, tu as raison. Mais là, il va falloir se protéger de la pluie.**

 **-Et comment ? Nous sommes en plein milieu des champs !** soupira Altaïr.

Brusquement leur petite maison réapparut. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis rentrèrent précipitamment dans la maison. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand ils pénétrèrent dans leur maison. Altaïr et Amin eurent un doux sourire quand ils virent Alnamar arriver la queue en périscope suivit par ses cinq chatons qui jouaient comme des petits fous. Elle ronronna doucement et se mit à faire des huit autour de leurs jambes mouillées. Les deux enfants se penchèrent et caressèrent l'animal qui se mit sur le dos et plaça ses pattes sur son ventre. Amin pouffa de rire, puis murmura :

 **-D'accord Alnamar. Je vais préparer ton repas. Altaïr, tu peux fermer la maison ?**

 **-J'y vais frangin ! Tu as toujours été meilleur cuisinier que moi !**

 **-C'est un peu normal ! Tu t'es marié à une ex-templier qui était capable de mettre le feu à une cuisine en faisant chauffer de l'eau.**

 **-Gnagnagna !** bougonna Altaïr alors qu'Amin se moquait gentiment de lui.

Amin hilare prépara d'abord le repas de la jeune maman et des cinq petites bouches à nourrir. Puis quand cela fut fait, il lui donna de l'eau et commença à faire leur repas. Il décida de préparer ce que sa femme faisait merveilleusement bien, du labneh pour l'entrée avec du pain syrien comme le faisait sa femme, du bazalieh et comme dessert, des atayef'assafiri. Il fouilla dans les sacs et sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait en tête les recettes que lui avait apprises sa tendre épouse quand il vit de ses yeux les éléments se soulever par magie et les aliments se coupèrent, se mélangèrent et se cuire sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Amin sursauta quand Altaïr le rejoignit et lui dit :

- **J'adore la magie. C'est tellement magnifique!**

 **-Oui, tu as raison, mon frère.**

Les deux frères installèrent le couvert et alors qu'ils venaient de se laver les mains, le repas totalement terminé se déposa devant eux. Amin et Altaïr levèrent les yeux vers le plafond et s'exclamèrent :

 **-Merci, Magie !**

Ils sentirent une main douce leur caresser la tête, puis la voix tendre de la magie d'Harry chuchota :

 _-Mangez, les enfants ! Vous allez avoir besoin de force avant de reprendre votre marche. Cette maison apparaîtra quand vous devrez vous reposer._

 **-Merci, Magie !** s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

Amin demanda :

 **-Puis-je vous nommer autrement que Magie ?**

 _-Comment veux-tu me nommer ?_

 **-Eliza !**

 _-Eliza ? C'est un nom magnifique ! C'est un honneur pour moi de m'appeler ainsi._

Altaïr sentit comme une sensation de tristesse en lui et murmura :

 **-Que t'arrive-t-il Fadia ?**

Les deux enfants virent une lueur dorée apparaître et une voix douce murmurer :

- _Qui est Fadia ?_

 **-Le nom que nous voulions donner à notre fille si nous en avions eu une, Maria et moi. Tu es moi, tu es l'enfant que j'aurai pu avoir. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi. C'est pour cela que je t'ai nommé Fadia.**

Altaïr et Amin ressentirent le bonheur absolu de la Magie d'Altaïr qui avait son prénom. Une voix différente, plus ancienne, se firent entendre, et les deux magies murmurèrent :

 _-Mère ?_

 _-Que personne n'apprenne le nom de vos magies. Certaine personne mal intentionnée pourrait vous les prendre et même les détruire !_

Les deux enfants se mirent à gronder et sifflèrent :

- **Donne-nous leur nom et nous les tuerons ! Personne ne fera de mal à nos amies !**

Eliza et Fadia retournèrent dans le corps de leur sorcier qui ressentirent l'amour exclusif qu'elles ressentaient envers eux. Quant à elles, elles ressentaient la fureur des enfants à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse leur faire du mal. La Magie eut un doux sourire, puis chuchota :

 _-Mangez et dormez ! Demain sera une longue journée._

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis en même temps s'exclamèrent :

- **Bien, mère !**

La Magie se sentit toute chose en se rendant compte que les enfants l'avaient entendue, chose que seul les mages pouvaient faire. Mais cela était incompréhensible. En effet, dans le monde, il n'y avait que deux mages, un pour la magie blanche et un pour la magie noire. C'était des jumeaux aussi complémentaires l'un que l'autre, toujours à se disputer, mais ils s'aimaient comme les jumeaux qu'ils étaient. Les mages étaient toujours des jumeaux du même sang et de la même magie, hors des mages ne pouvaient apparaître que si les précédents mouraient ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, puisque les jumeaux étaient présentement en train de se disputer pour savoir quel film regarder ce soir. Alors comment ? Elle décida d'y réfléchir plus posément afin de connaître le pourquoi du comment.

Pendant ce temps, Amin et Altaïr mangeaient ce qu'Eliza avait préparé. Quand ils eurent bien mangé, ils discutèrent du chemin qu'ils allaient prendre et décidèrent de continuer vers le sud-est. Les deux enfants se saluèrent, puis allèrent dans leur chambre et s'endormirent en quelques secondes. Amin eut un léger sourire quand Alnamar retourna sur son lit et ronronna en sentant ses petits se coller à elle et dormir profondément. Ses petits étaient en pleine forme et elle avait cessé de maigrir grâce au repas copieux que leur faisait son esclave personnel, Amin.

Le lendemain, Amin se réveilla en sentant une petite langue râpeuse lui lécher le front. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Alnamar qui le regardait avec un air triste. Amin pouffa de rire et lui dit :

- **D'accord, je me lève. Estomac sur pattes.**

Amin s'étira, puis descendit et prépara le repas d' Alnamar et de ses petits qui couraient pour ne pas rater le repas, puis quand ce fut fait, il commença à préparer leur petit déjeuner. Il sortit les pains syriens qu'il restait, ainsi que le reste de labneh et les dernières bouteilles de jus de bigarade. Altaïr descendit quelques minutes plus tard et dit :

- **Amin, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'apprennes la cuisine.**

 **-Sans problème mon frère. Mais quand nous aurons le temps. Nous devons partir, les habitants risquent d'être surpris de voir une maison là où il n'y avait rien quelques minutes avant.**

 **-Tu as raison, frangin. On s'habille et on repart.**

Après avoir bien manger, les deux enfants nettoyèrent leur couvert, puis prirent une douche, s'habillèrent, puis quittèrent la maison qui disparut dès qu'Amin eut fermé la porte. Durant tout leur voyage, ils firent cela. Ils marchaient toute la journée, puis dormaient dans la maison, la nuit. Cependant, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans aux abords d'une ville immense. Il n'y avait pas de place pour installer une maison sans se faire attraper. Les deux enfants décidèrent de dormir dans tous les endroits qu'ils pourraient trouver. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis reprirent leur marche.

Au bout de trois semaines de voyage, ils pénétrèrent dans une ville qui sentait horriblement mauvais. Ils avancèrent en silence quand ils virent un panneau sur lequel était écrit "Welcome to London". Ils étaient très surpris, la ville était toute illuminée et ils n'avaient aucun mal à trouver un coin d'ombre pour se faufiler, car bondir de toit en toit se terminerait invariablement en mort violente, puisque leurs membres étaient trop petits pour s'accrocher aux corniches et puis ils n'avaient pas la force nécessaire pour se hisser sur les toits. Amin chuchota à Altaïr qui regardait avec dégout cette ville empuantie par la pollution :

 **-Bon, nous savons maintenant que nous sommes à Londres. On peut suivre la Tamise et rejoindre un des ports.**

 **-C'est une bonne idée. Allons-y.**

Les deux petits reprirent leur route et quand ils virent que l'aube pointait son nez, ils décidèrent de se cacher. Ils virent au loin un vieux bâtiment. Ils s'en approchèrent et découvrirent qu'il y avait beaucoup de bâtiments en mauvais état. Ils virent soudain sur un mur une affiche avec la photo du nouveau corps d'Altaïr avec un nom : Dudley Dursley et le dessin d'Amin avec un nom Harry Potter. Ils étaient inquiets, car les affiches avaient l'air d'être neuves, donc ils étaient toujours recherchés. Ils allaient devoir faire attention et ne pas se faire attraper alors qu'ils avaient tant avancé. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et entendirent des bruits qu'ils reconnaitraient entre tous. C'était une maison de plaisir. Ils n'en avaient jamais fréquenté, car ils savaient que les femmes là-bas n'étaient pas saines. Alors ils préféraient avoir des relations avec des femmes mariés pas farouche ou des veuves jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent leurs épouses. Ils se regardèrent, que faire rester ici ou aller dans un autre bâtiment au risque de se faire attraper. Ils décidèrent de rester là, mais s'installèrent dans les combles, cachés derrière des panneaux de bois. Après s'être restaurés, ils s'endormirent profondément ratant une descente de police qui arrêta toutes les prostituées et les drogués de l'immeuble. Le soir, ils sortirent de leur cachette et reprirent leur marche. Ils étaient étonnés car il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Nerveux, ils quittèrent l'immeuble et rejoignirent les ombres disparaissant pour ceux qui auraient pu les suivre. Ils marchèrent encore une nuit complète en s'enfonçant dans la capital anglaise quand ils découvrirent un magasin dont les portes et les fenêtres étaient condamnés par des planches en bois. Ils étaient fatigués et décidèrent de s'arrêter de nouveau. Maintenant à l'abris, ils firent l'inventaire de leur stock de nourriture et découvrirent qu'il ne leur restait que trois jours de vivre et à peine plus d'eau. Ils allaient devoir récupérer de quoi boire et manger. Après s'être restaurés du peu qu'il restait, ils s'endormirent profondément échappant de nouveau à une patrouille de police qui vérifia si quelqu'un était entré dans le vieux magasin.

Après un jour et une nuit de sommeil bien mérité, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour récupérer de la nourriture. Ils décidèrent de voler ce dont ils avaient besoin, car ils n'avaient pas d'or sur eux. Il était très tôt quand ils quittèrent leur abri et découvrirent un immense marché rempli de fruits, de légumes et de viande. Ils se regardèrent, puis reprirent la technique qu'ils avaient utilisé quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils subtilisèrent près de quinze kilos de fruits et de légumes ainsi que des poulets, de la viande de bœuf, de mouton, d'agneau, de cheval et des poissons. Ils empruntèrent aussi pour une durée indéterminée des céréales de toutes sortes, des graines et de la farine ainsi que du lait, des yaourts, de la crème fraiche, du fromage blanc, du beurre et tout ce qui pouvait se manger. Il y avait tellement de monde que personne ne fit attention aux deux petits voleurs qui disparaissaient dès qu'ils avaient commis leurs larcins. Maintenant qu'ils avaient suffisamment à manger, ils recherchèrent de l'eau, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune fontaine. Ils se promenaient quand ils virent un homme se tenir devant un étrange tube et de l'eau en sortait. Ils s'approchèrent et virent qu'il tournait une molette pour avoir de l'eau et la tournait de l'autre côté pour que l'eau cesse de couler. Les deux petits prirent toutes leurs bouteilles et les remplis les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en aient plus une seule vide.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient de l'eau en abondance et de la nourriture, ils repartirent et évitèrent de justesse la police pour une affaire de vol de nourriture. Personne ne fit le rapprochement entre les vols et les deux gamins avec leurs tous petits sacs à goûter sur le dos. Les deux enfants reprirent leur marche vers le sud car durant leurs pérégrinations, ils avaient appris que des navires en partance pour la France quittait le port de Douvres. Ils avaient encore huit jours de marche avant d'y arriver. Cependant, ils étaient de plus en plus fatigués et décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une vieille ferme abandonnée. Là, ils découvrirent un fumoir. Ils décidèrent de s'y installer le temps de préparer la viande pour ne pas la perdre et de se reposer. Ils se firent la courte échelle pour installer les viandes et les poissons, puis allumèrent un feu avec du bois de hêtre vert. La fumée se dégagea et commença à fumer les différentes viandes. Les deux enfants se reposèrent et mangèrent suffisamment pour reprendre des forces. Ils dormirent profondément, puis décidèrent de quitter la vieille ferme le surlendemain. Ils se préparèrent pour partir, décrochèrent les poissons et les poulets, puis les mirent dans leurs sacs. Ils allaient partir quand ils entendirent des voix venant de l'extérieur. Encore plus silencieux que des chats dans un chenil, les deux petits disparurent et filèrent dans la forêt échappant de nouveau à la police qui était venue aux nouvelles devant l'immense panache de fumée qui sortait de la ferme abandonnée.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Alors qu'ils quittaient la protection précaire de la vieille ferme, Amin se tourna vers Altaïr et lui demanda :

 **-Mais j'y pense, peut-être qu'il y avait des assassins à Londres ?**

 **-C'est vrai, je n'y avait absolument pas pensé,** se rendit compte Altaïr en se frappant le front.

 **-On peut peut-être faire demi-tour, et retourner à Londres. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas si loin de cette ville,** songea Amin.

 **-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Faisons demi-tour.**

Les deux enfants repartirent vers Londres et quatre heures plus tard, ils rejoignirent la grande ville de Londres. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne savaient absolument où pouvait se trouvait la cellule des assassins. Ils étaient en train de marcher sur une immense avenue quand ils entendirent un rugissement :

-LES VOILA ! ARRETEZ LES !

Les deux enfants se retournèrent et virent des hommes en robe rouge foncer vers eux. Les deux enfants se regardèrent étonnés, se demandant ce que voulaient les hommes en rouge. Le seul d'entre eux qui ne portait pas de rouge, brandit un bout de bois et un rayon rouge en jaillit et toucha Altaïr à la lèvre. Amin fou de rage, lança son couteau et poignarda l'agresseur de son frère en plein cœur. L'homme regarda ce couteau sortir de sa poitrine sans comprendre, puis s'effondra de tout son long. Les autres hommes regardaient avec horreur cet enfant "innocent" qui venait froidement de tuer le secrétaire du ministre de la Magie. Ils recherchaient Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley et au lieu d'avoir faire à des enfants normaux, qui crient et qui pleurent, ils se retrouvaient face à un enfant qui tuait sans remord ni crainte.

Le jeune Potter les regardait avec une fureur qu'ils n'avaient vu que chez les plus puissants aurors. Les autres hommes tremblaient car ils n'avait pas à faire à un enfant mignon, mais à un enfant extrêmement puissant d'après l'aura qui l'entoura. Les hommes reculèrent alors que leurs détecteurs de magie commençaient à s'affoler. Ils ne comprenaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent attention à l'enfant qui se trouvait à côté de l'enfant Potter. L'enfant que le secrétaire du Ministre avait blessé regardait son sang gouter d'une plaie qu'il avait à la lèvre. Ils venaient de se rendre compte que leurs détecteurs s'affolaient car la Magie du petit s'extériorisait violemment. Ils voyaient une aura puissante l'entourer, faisant hululer leurs détecteurs qui explosèrent soudain dans leurs mains, les blessant sérieusement. Terrorisés, ils virent cette aura chatoyante rejoindre celle entourant le petit Potter. L'union des deux magie entoura les deux petits fous de rage qui disparurent en quelques secondes. Les sorciers se rendirent compte que les deux enfants avaient lié leurs magies comme seuls les jumeaux étaient capable de le faire.

Leur supérieur, un sous-directeur des Langues-de-plombs, ordonna de retrouver les deux enfants afin de faire des expérimentations dessus. Il devait découvrir comment ils avaient fait cela. Tout à sa volonté de transformer deux enfants en cobayes, il ne vit pas que les aurors le regardaient avec mépris et s'écartaient de lui. Les aurors sursautèrent violemment quand une silhouette noire tomba sur leur chef et le tua d'un coup de lame secrète dans la nuque. Ils frémirent de terreur en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient encerclés. Soudain, un cri retentit dans le silence et tous se tournèrent vers l'un des assassins qui se retrouva sur le sol, serré dans les bras d'un auror en larme. Les deux groupes regardaient les deux hommes avec stupéfaction quand soudain, l'un des aurors reconnu l'assassin. Cet auror grimaça de rage et siffla :

-Auror Steven ! Quelle surprise de te revoir, vivant ! Comment vont ta femme Abigaël et tes enfants !

Les assassins se tournèrent vers leur collègue étalé sur le sol qui tapotait délicatement le dos de son ancien collègue. Steven serra l'auror dans ses bras et murmura :

-Chut ! Mickaël ! C'est fini !

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort, mon frère !

-Pour le monde, je le suis. Les assassins m'ont accueilli auprès d'eux quand des mangemorts ont tenté de massacrer ma famille et moi. Nous avons eu de la chance, car ils étaient à la recherche de sorciers entraînés pour combattre les templiers. Quand ils se sont rendus compte que les sorciers avaient des agents entraînés, ils les ont suivi et… ils étaient là quand les mangemorts nous ont attaqué. Ils les ont massacrés et m'ont embauché pour que je devienne un assassin. Abigaël l'est devenu aussi, mais depuis une mission qui a assez mal tournée, elle préfère rester à la maison s'occuper de nos enfants.

Les aurors se regardèrent, regardèrent le langue-de-plomb mort sur le sol et se décidèrent. Ils retirèrent leur uniforme et demandèrent :

-Est-ce que les assassins embauchent des sorciers entraînés ?

-Nous recherchons toujours des apprentis et toutes les bonnes volontés sont les bienvenus, répondit le chef des assassins avec un léger sourire ravi d'avoir une demi-douzaine de sorciers surentraînés.

A partir de ce moment, les aurors et leurs familles disparurent pour les sorciers. Tout ce que les enquêteurs trouvèrent, fut le corps du chef adjoint des Langues-de-plomb avec une plaie perforante dans la nuque. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux. Dans leur maison, il n'y avait plus d'affaires et pour les manoirs, ils s'étaient volatilisés. Quant aux comptes à Gringotts, ils étaient sous fidélitas afin que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus.

Quelques heures auparavant et avant qu'Amin puisse lancer une attaque et Altaïr se jeter sur les hommes pour les tuer, ils se retrouvèrent devant la vieille bâtisse qu'ils avaient abandonné peu avant. Amin avait de nouveau son couteau dans la main. Il ne comprenait pas puisque la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se trouvait dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Les deux petits soupirèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas jusqu'à ce que Fadia et Eliza leur chuchotent :

 _-Vous devez continuer votre chemin ! Les assassins de Londres vous retrouveront quand le temps sera venu et pas avant._

Soupirant, Amin et Altaïr reprirent leur marche et se dirigèrent résolument vers le sud. Les deux petits marchèrent la journée, se cachant derrière les murets ou dans les fossés de chaque côté des chemins quand quelqu'un s'approchait. Quand ils étaient en ville, ils dormaient le jour et marchaient la nuit. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant une semaine. Ils sentaient qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme. Ils étaient toujours des enfants et sans leur magie cela ferait très longtemps qu'ils seraient morts d'épuisement. Alors un jour, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter quand ils trouveraient un endroit calme et sûr pour se reposer suffisamment de temps. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils étaient épuisés et virent devant eux un petit bois touffu. Ils décidèrent de s'y cacher. Hâves de fatigue, ils se forcèrent à marcher et quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bois, ils sentirent leur magie les tirer vers un endroit en particulier. Là, ils découvrirent une petite grotte créée par la souche d'un arbre abattu par une tempête. Ils regardèrent dans tous les sens, mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour la petite maison. Ils avaient peur qu'Alnamar ne soit morte de faim, mais Eliza et Fadia chuchotèrent aux oreilles de leur sorcier que tout ce qui se trouvait dans le maison dormait et ne se réveillerait qu'au moment où la maison réapparaitrait. Soupirant de soulagement, les deux enfants marchèrent vers la petite grotte.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un tas de mousse. Ils sortirent les oreillers ainsi que les couvertures, puis ils se trainèrent dehors pour se laver. Ils n'eurent pas à prendre leurs précieuses eaux, car ils découvrirent un petit ruisseau qui courait à quelques mètres de la grotte. Ils se lavèrent dans l'eau glaciale et furent surpris en ayant froid. Eux qui étaient habitués à la vie rude des assassins de Masyaf, voilà qu'ils se rendaient compte que leur corps enfantins étaient habitués à leur petit confort. Assez amusés, ils se séchèrent, puis pénétrèrent dans la grotte et se forcèrent à se restaurer afin de reprendre des forces. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils se jetèrent sur leur lit de fortune et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude quand ils étaient enfants à Masyaf. Ils dormirent longtemps et profondément, leurs magies les coinçant dans le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à reprendre la route.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils décidèrent de rester trois jours dans la grotte. Pendant toute cette période, ils se soignèrent, massant leurs pieds et les jambes fatigués par cette longue marche. Ils nettoyèrent aussi leurs vêtements et leur sous-vêtements. Le soir, ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire et où le faire. Amin voulaient retrouver la tombe de son épouse et prier pour elle, alors qu'Altaïr voulait retrouver les assassins et savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis toutes ses années. Ils discutaient aussi du temps qu'ils avaient mis pour arriver ici. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils voyageaient depuis presqu'un an, ils s'étaient plus d'une fois perdu dans l'immensité de l'Angleterre, sans que quiconque ne les arrête. Personne dans ce pays faisait attention à deux enfants seuls sur les routes ? C'était incroyable. Même les templiers faisaient attention aux enfants. Puisqu'ils pouvaient être des templiers potentiels. Quand ils se sentirent prêts, ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires, puis repartirent vers Douvres. Après encore deux jours de marche, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quarante lieues de la ville et de son port d'après les panneaux rond avec un quarante écrit dessus qu'ils avaient croisés, ils étaient heureux que Rauf et les érudits leurs aient apprit la langue des croisés d'Angleterre, même s'ils ne comprenaient quasiment rien à ce qu'il y avait écrit ou dessiné sur les panneaux.

Ils soupirèrent devant la distance qui les séparaient de Douvres. Il y avait de plus en plus de lumières et ils commençaient à en avoir assez de marcher la nuit. Ils auraient pu effectuer le reste du chemin en plein jour, mais toute une vie de combats et d'assassinat leur avait appris la prudence et la patience. Ils décidèrent donc de continuer à se cacher le jour et à ne sortir que la nuit, invisibles dans les sous-bois et les rues mal éclairées. Ils furent des plus surpris quand ils virent au bout de deux heures de marche un grand panneau avec le mot Dover écrit dessus. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés dans la ville de Douvres. Ils faillirent se mettre à courir, mais leurs instincts d'assassins les rappelèrent à l'ordre et ils recommencèrent à se faufiler silencieux et invisibles pour le commun des mortels. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une colline, quand ils virent le port avec des bateaux qui attendaient sagement à quai.

Ils étaient presqu'arrivés. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils faillirent de nouveau quitter la sécurité de l'obscurité quand ils remarquèrent des hommes habillés bizarrement. Ils avaient bien vu que les gens normaux avaient des pantalons et des chemises, mais les nouveaux venus portaient des robes comme les femmes et ils tenaient des bouts de bois. En fait, ils étaient habillés comme les hommes qui les recherchaient et qui avaient parlé à l'homme-cheval, sauf que leur robe étaient bleu nuit et sur le torse, au niveau du cœur se trouvait un pentacle composé de cinq bâtons en bois, le tout entouré par un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Les deux enfants se cachèrent et écoutèrent les nouveaux venus. Les deux enfants rageaient, car ils ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'ils disaient et le peu dont se rappelait Amin n'était pas suffisant pour soutenir une conversation. Les seuls mots qu'Amin comprit, fut enfants, Potter et Dudley.

Amin et Altaïr étaient nerveux car les nouveaux venus étaient encore et toujours à leur recherche. Ils allaient devoir faire attention et traverser la ville britannique sans être capturés par les hommes bizarres. Les deux petits se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis décidèrent de faire ce qui avait plus d'une fois énervé les templiers, passer par les égouts. Encore plus silencieusement que du temps de la troisième croisade, ils firent demi-tour et disparurent dans l'obscurité. Ils regardaient avec attention le sol et les alentours afin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Ils se souvenaient qu'à une centaine de mètres auparavant, ils avaient remarqué quelques rues avant une bouche d'égout ouverte. Ils marchaient doucement, préférant la prudence à la rapidité. Dès qu'ils entendaient le moindre bruit, ils se cachaient derrière des boîtes en métal ronde avec des couvercles ou des carrés. Puis dès que le silence reprenait son droit, ils repartaient en frôlant les murs. Ils mirent plus de trente minutes pour rejoindre l'entrée des égouts, puis après un dernier coup d'œil tout azimut, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent dans la même direction que le courant.

L'odeur ne changeait pas quelque soit l'endroit du monde, les égouts étaient toujours aussi puants. Ce fut sans problème qu'ils traversèrent la ville en croisant des rats et des cafards. Ils marchaient depuis trois bonnes heures à bondir de rebord en rebord afin de ne pas toucher l'eau sale et graisseuse qui dévalaient bruyamment dans les tunnels quand ils virent devant eux de la lumière. Ils durent de nouveau se retenir de courir tant la perspective de quitter cet endroit était intense. Mais ils furent prudents, ne voulant absolument pas piquer une tête dans cette rivière charriant toute la merde d'une ville.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du tunnel, ils virent la plage et la mer qui s'étalaient devant eux. Amin se sentit comme revenu à Acre, à Jérusalem ou à Tyr, là où sa vie avait été chamboulée par la rencontre avec la femme de sa vie, Aicha. Quant à Altaïr, il se sentait comme à Masyaf quand il retrouvait son frère et son épouse adorée. Cependant, leur joie s'évanouit alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls et que tous ceux qu'ils avaient aimé, étaient morts depuis des siècles. Soupirant tristement, ils quittèrent la protection des égouts et recherchèrent un endroit pour se reposer et se restaurer. Ils marchaient paisiblement sur la plage quand ils virent des adultes courir vers eux. Ils se regardèrent avec crainte. Ils étaient hors de question qu'ils soient ramenés chez la jument et l'éléphant phoque. Au lieu de s'enfuir, ils décidèrent de continuer à marcher calmement. Ils étaient tendus comme des cordes d'arc alors que les deux adultes, des femmes couraient vers eux. Elles portaient d'étranges vêtements. C'était les vêtements les plus impudiques qu'ils aient jamais vu. Les deux femmes portaient un étrange pantalon très court qui s'arrêtait tout en haut des cuisses. Elles portaient en guise de haut une toute petite tunique qui ne couvrait ni le ventre, ni les bras. Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête le visage écarlate. Mais heureusement, les adultes passèrent à côté d'eux tout en continuant à discuter sans faire attention à eux. Soulagés et ravis, ils reprirent leur marche et découvrirent caché par une dune, une vieille cabane abandonnée. Ils étaient épuisés, marcher dans le sable était beaucoup plus fatiguant que marcher dans l'herbe ou sur la terre. Ils regardèrent dans tous les sens, puis se faufilèrent dans la cabane. L'endroit était totalement désert et si on ne savait pas qu'elle était là, on passait devant sans la voir. Les deux assassins soupirèrent de soulagement et s'installèrent pour la nuit ou plus si nécessaire. Ils installèrent leur lit, puis se lavèrent avec une bouteille d'eau. Ils étaient tellement fatigués, qu'ils n'eurent même pas le courage de se préparer à manger et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pensant à leur famille perdue.

Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils n'entendirent pas le bruit indiquant l'apparition de sorciers. Ils utilisaient un appareil qui permettait de trouver des ondes magiques. Hors ces ondes n'étaient émises que si le sorcier ou la sorcière était réveillé. En sommeil, les ondes étaient nulles. Cela faisait plus d'un an que les sorciers recherchaient Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley, mais en vain car ils n'avaient pas la signature magique de l'enfant Dursley et celle d'Harry Potter avait changé et quand enfin ils les avaient découverts à Londres, ils avaient détruit leur détecteur de magie, les seuls qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient donc demandé aux langue-de-plomb un système pour retrouver n'importe quel sorcier de moins de dix ans. Les langues-de-plomb leur avaient prêté cet appareil et s'ils avaient découvert des centaines de nouveaux sorciers nés de moldu ou nés de cracmol, les deux fugueurs leur échappaient encore et toujours. Albus Dumbledore était vert de rage. Il avait perdu le dernier représentant des Potter et les gobelins avaient gelés les comptes de Potter. De ce fait, il ne pouvait mettre la main dessus. Il avait bien tenté de prendre possession des propriétés de cette puissante famille, mais les propriétés étaient tous sous fidélitas comme si James avait commencé à se méfier de lui ou alors Lily Evans lui avait conseillé de faire cela.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était furieux, car il était obligé de prendre ses propres gallions pour payer les Weasley et les Dursley pour qu'ils reprennent les enfants quand ils seraient retrouvés. Il avait bien tenté de prendre la tutelle de l'enfant, mais la Magie avait rejeté violemment sa tentative et il s'était retrouvé à se tordre de douleur sur le sol en pleurant tant la souffrance était intense. Quant aux sièges des Potter au Magenmagot, le Ministre de la Magie et les sorciers avaient vu avec horreur que tous ceux qui avaient tenté de le prendre, étaient impitoyablement détruits par une onde magique. La menace était clair, quiconque tenterait de spolier les Potter serait immédiatement anéanti par la Magie. Personne ne savait pourquoi la Magie avait toujours protégé les Potter et avant eux les Thorpes et encore avant eux, la base même des Potter, les Albarq qui venaient d'Egypte.

Loin de là, les enfants se réveillèrent près de quatre heures après le départ des sorciers. Ils étaient encore fatigués et décidèrent de rester une nuit de plus dans la vieille cabane abandonnée. Ils se préparèrent à manger et soignèrent de nouveau leurs pieds, puis retournèrent se coucher. Quand le soleil se leva, les deux enfants sortirent de leur abri, puis allèrent vers le port. Ils ouvrirent en grand la bouche quand ils virent la taille des navires. Ils étaient gigantesques et ils n'auraient aucun mal à entrer et à sortir sans se faire voir. Ils virent un homme et une femme qui pouvaient passer pour leurs parents, ils accélérèrent l'air de rien et marchèrent devant le couple. Pour les employés du ferry, c'était une famille qui rejoignait la France avec deux enfants chose tout à fait normal et habituel. Cependant ce qui ne fut pas habituel, c'est quand une heure et demi plus tard, le couple descendit sans les enfants.

Les employés cherchèrent partout et ne surent que les enfants s'étaient cachés dans le coffre d'un chariot sans cheval. Ils étaient silencieux et secoués dans tous les sens. Ils furent soulagé quand le chariot s'arrêta. Avec leur lame, ils ouvrirent le coffre et sans un bruit, quittèrent leur protection. Ils furent surpris d'être dans une autre ville où les habitants parlaient un étrange langage qui ressemblait très vaguement à du françois.

Calmement et sans un bruit, ils quittèrent le relais dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Un relais qui devait se trouver sur la route de Saint Jacques de Compostelle car il y avait une énorme coquille saint jacques dessiné sur le toit. Les deux enfants se demandaient ce que "SHELL" voulait dire. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment, mais bon, ils devaient reprendre leur route sur cette étrange matière noire et dure qui recouvrait le sol. En regardant autour d'eux, ils virent que les chrétiens francs ne marchaient pas sur l'étrange matière noir sur laquelle évoluait les machines roulantes, mais à côté. Ils décidèrent de faire comme les autres francs et marchèrent paisiblement. Cependant, ils se rendaient compte que les autochtones les regardaient avec inquiétudes. Les enfants se rendirent compte que si les anglois se moquaient des enfants, il n'était pas de même pour les francs qui devaient se demander pourquoi deux enfants se promenaient seuls dans une cité aussi importante. Les deux enfants froncèrent des sourcils quand ils virent que des adultes portant des vêtements bleus sombres avec des chapeaux ronds à visière s'approchaient rapidement d'eux en leur parlant. Comme pour l'anglois, ils ne comprenaient pas le françois. Les langues modernes étaient trop différentes de celles qu'ils connaissaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas que les nouveaux venus leur demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient seuls ici et qu'ils devaient les attendre le temps qu'ils les emmènent à l'orphelinat.

Altaïr et Amin se regardèrent, puis reprirent leur marche l'air de rien, ils s'approchaient des hommes en bleus, puis dés qu'ils furent au niveau d'une intersection, ils s'évanouirent dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Les gendarmes coururent pour rattraper les deux enfants, mais ils s'étaient volatilisés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cela. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de disparaître et pourtant, les deux enfants avaient disparu. Les deux gendarmes se regardèrent et sentirent une goute de sueur couler le long de leur colonne vertébrale déclenchant un frisson de peur. En effet, une légende courait à cet endroit qu'il y avait des fantômes et là, ils venaient d'en voir deux. Les deux agents se regardèrent, puis filèrent loin de l'intersection avec l'idée de ne jamais raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Tout à leur fuite, Amin et Altaïr ne surent jamais qu'ils avaient été surpris par un de leurs descendants qui observa pendant quelques minutes l'enfant aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts qui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à Amin ibn Albarq son glorieux ancêtre. Mais c'était impossible, le frère d'Altaïr était mort en 1228 tué par Abbas Sofian en sauvant la vie de son frère. Il décida de les suivre en passant par les toits. Il eut du mal à garder un contact visuel avec eux. C'était impossible, les deux enfants avaient l'air d'avoir moins de quatre ans et pourtant ils marchaient presqu'à la même allure que des adultes. C'est qu'ils traçaient les petits. Silencieux, pour lui, il bondit de toit en toit et en moins de dix minutes, il perdit de vu les deux bambins. Stupéfait, il regarda partout pour essayer de les voir, mais en vain. Il décida alors de retrouver le plancher des vaches, descendit dans la rue et rechercha les deux enfants. Il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit, il se retourna et tomba sur les deux petits. Celui qui ressemblait à Amin avait une brindille brisée dans la main. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et le pire, c'est qu'il se retrouva d'un coup face à deux bambins aux regards froids. Les deux petits sortirent des petits couteaux de leur ceinture et s'il n'avait pas eut le réflexe de bondir sur le côté, il aurait été embroché.

Amin et Altaïr avaient échappé aux étranges chrétiens quand ils sentirent qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils entendaient des bruits de tuiles, donc l'espion se trouvait sur les toits et d'après le boucan qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas un très bon espion. Ils marchaient le plus rapidement possible dans le silence le plus absolu. Ainsi quand ils trouveraient une cachette, ils pourraient observer sans être découvert comme ils l'avaient appris durant leur entraînement à Masyaf et durant leur vie d'assassin. Ils soupirèrent silencieusement de soulagement quand ils virent un machin rectangulaire en métal avec des roulettes suffisamment haut pour qu'ils puissent se cacher en dessous et attaquer l'intrus quand il tenterait de les retrouver. Vivement, ils se cachèrent en dessous et attendirent le nouveau venu. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année descendre maladroitement du toit et les rechercher bruyamment. Altaïr eut un léger sourire en voyant la grimace de son frère devant la maladresse de l'homme. Il était assez grand, en fait de la même taille qu'Altaïr quand il était adulte, mais largement plus petit qu'Amin au même âge, ses cheveux étaient châtain foncé comme ceux de Maria, ses yeux verts émeraudes comme ceux d'Amin et il avait des traits d'Aicha. En fait, il était un mélange de leur deux familles. Les deux assassins se regardèrent, puis quand l'homme leur tourna le dos, ils décidèrent d'agir. Amin prit une brindille qui se trouvait par terre et se plaçant près de son frère, la cassa faisant sursauter l'homme qui se retourna d'un bond. Il les regardait comme s'il voyait des dieux ou des héros de l'antiquité.

Le nouveau venu fut stupéfait quand les deux enfants ordonnèrent dans un arabe du douzième siècle langue qu'heureusement il avait appris car il était totalement fan des héros des assassins :

 **-Qui es-tu et que nous veux-tu ?**

 **-Alors réponds !** gronda le deuxième.

Au lieu de donner son nom, l'homme leur dit :

 **-Quand les lois des hommes tentent de te dicter ta voie, souviens-toi qu'aucune voix ne peut prétendre à prévaloir sur la tienne, puisse-t-elle venir de ceux qui disent citer ton Dieu. Souviens-toi !**

Les deux enfants répondirent en même temps avec un léger sourire soulagé :

 **-Rien n'est vrai !**

L'assassin continua :

 **-** **Quand les chaines d'un asservissement quelconque te retiennent, souviens-toi que tu es libre de tes actes, et que personne ne peut retenir l'élan de la liberté. Souviens-toi !**

 **-Tout est permis !**

 **-Par le grand Altaïr ! Quel âge avez-vous ?**

 **-Grand Altaïr ?** répéta le gamin aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. **Grand Altaïr ?! C'était une limace naine qui bavait devant les formes de sa femme.**

 **-Tu ne t'es pas regardé, Amin. Tu grondais comme un animal sauvage dès qu'un homme s'approchait d'Aicha.**

 **-Altaïr ibn La'Ahad, Amin ibn Albarq ! C'est impossible. Vous êtes morts depuis plus de six cent ans.**

 **-Nous reconnaissons notre mort. Mais je crois que nous avions autre chose à faire dans cette époque,** raconta calmement Amin.

 **-Bon, l'important, ce n'est pas notre mort, mais la vie de nos familles !** décida Altaïr qui voulait connaître la vie de sa lignée.

Amin explosa de rire devant l'interrogation du jeune assassin.

 **-Altaïr voudrait savoir comment a continué la vie des La'Ahad et des Albarq. Pour ma part, je souhaiterai savoir ce qu'a vécu ma tendre épouse et mes enfants adorés,** murmura Amin.

Le jeune assassin prit les deux enfants dans ses bras pour pouvoir marcher plus rapidement. Les deux petits s'accrochèrent à son cou pour garder l'équilibre et écoutèrent ce que disait le jeune homme. L'assassin fit de grandes enjambées afin d'aller dans le bureau des assassins de Paris. Tout en marchant il raconta la vie de leur famille.

 **-Vos familles sont restés à Alexandrie jusqu'au décès d'Aicha. Elle est morte à cent trois ans et ne s'est jamais remariée malgré les demandes incessantes d'hommes puissants de l'époque. Elle a reformé le clan des Medjaÿ. D'ailleurs en Egypte on ne parle pas d'assassin, mais de Medjaÿ et ils sont révérés comme des dieux. Les templiers se sont faits anéantir par le clan. Et ils n'ont jamais pu remettre un pied en Egypte malgré la puissance d'Abstergo. Amin, elle était enceinte de vous quand vous lui avez demandé de partir. Elle a accouché de jumeaux, les jumeaux terribles. D'après la légende, ils sont la base même des Medjaÿ.**

 **-Comment les a-telle appelé ?**

 **-Amin et Altaïr deuxième du nom. Ils étaient vos dignes descendants. Sef, Malik et Darim ont aidé votre épouse à les élever dans l'honneur et dans le crédo. Ils ont eu une longue lignée et d'ailleurs, la lignée des Albarq et des La'Ahad se sont croisées pour donner votre humble serviteur, Cedrick Thrope, pour vous servir.**

 **-Oh !** s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

 **-Nous avons décidé de prendre le nom de votre épouse, Thrope. Afin de montrer notre respect à un templier devenu assassin.**

Altaïr sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues en découvrant qu'il lui restait de la famille. Il se sentit rasséréné quand son descendant le serra un plus fort contre lui. L'enfant cacha son visage dans le cou de Cedrick qui sentit de l'eau couler doucement. Il ne dit absolument rien, car plus d'une fois lui aussi avait craqué. Il était encore plus fan de ses idoles même si l'un d'entre eux venait de montrer sa douleur.

 **-Mes enfants ont-ils été heureux ?** demanda doucement Amin.

 **-Oui, ils ont été très heureux. Ils sont devenus les mentors des assassins.**

 **-Merci. Connais-tu des chrétiens qui portent des vêtements de femme et se promènent avec des bout de bois dans les mains ?** demanda Altaïr quand il se sentit plus fort. En effet, il avait encore la vision de ces hommes les recherchant.

 **-Ce sont des sorciers. On garde un œil sur eux depuis que l'un d'entre eux a voulu prendre le contrôle du monde. Ils ne sont pas vraiment dangereux, car ils sont centrés sur leur nombril et sont incapables de comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas évolué depuis la fin du treizième siècle,** se moqua Cedrick.

 **-Oh ! Alors si on te disait que nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers ?** lança Amin.

 **-Je comprends maintenant comment vous avez fait pour transcender le temps et l'espace. Certains de nos meilleurs assassins étaient des sorciers qui ont découvert que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. D'ailleurs ils ont été obligés de faire une formation accélérée pour ne plus avoir l'air totalement perdu quand ils étaient en mission. On a mis cette formation en place quand on a perdu l'un des sorciers qui n'a pas évité la balle qui l'a tué. Maintenant, tous les sorciers ont cette formation et ils comprennent plus facilement les dangers du monde des sans-magie. Quand on leur a demandé la raison de leur haine envers les templiers, ils nous ont expliqué que les Templiers voulaient mettre la main sur eux afin de les contrôler et de contrôler leur pouvoir. Sauf que les sorciers ne supportent pas que des moldus, c'est comme cela qu'ils appellent les gens sans pouvoir, s'approchent d'eux. Mais, s'ils peuvent trucider les templiers, ils le feront avec plaisir. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent rien faire en tant que sorcier, une loi magique les empêche de le faire, cela déclenche chez eux une douleur atroce. Ils disent que c'est leur magie qui se rebelle. C'est pour cela qu'ils deviennent dangereux pour les templiers qu'après la cérémonie d'intronisation. C'est pour cette raison qu'à partir du moment où ils deviennent assassins, ils perdent leur appellation de sorcier pour celui d'assassin. Et là, je peux vous dire qu'ils ne font pas de quartiers.**

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, l'assassin arriva devant une porte toute simple d'un vieil immeuble Haussmannien, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Les deux enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils virent un couloir, puis une immense cour et enfin un bâtiment gigantesque avec la marque des assassins de chaque côté de la porte. Altaïr frissonna en voyant cela. Le jeune homme regarda l'enfant et lui demanda :

 **-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as froid ?**

 **-Non ! Quand je suis revenu à Masyaf après avoir perdu mon épouse et mon frère, Abbas avait fait clouer leurs corps de chaque côté de la porte et avait laissé les vautours dévorer leur chair.**

Amin regarda son frère avec horreur, tandis que Cedrick regrettait de ne pas avoir Abbas devant lui pour lui apprendre le respect de ses paires. Dieu qu'il haïssait cet homme. D'ailleurs toute sa famille crachait sur Abbas, mais pas sur le nom de Sofian, car le fils d'Abbas avait prouvé maintes fois son courage, son sens de l'honneur et sa fidélité sans borne au crédo et à la confrérie. Amin et Cedrick serrèrent Altaïr contre eux et Amin murmura :

 **-Je n'ai rien senti mon frère, et Maria non plus. Nous n'étions plus que des cadavres sans vie. Tu as bien fait de le tuer. Sa jalousie l'a transformé en traitre au crédo. C'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû l'éliminer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion et non le laisser en vie quand il nous a abandonnés ton père et moi à Acre entre les mains des templiers.**

Le jeune assassin était écœuré en entendant cela. Et dire qu'il y avait un descendant d'Abbas dans les locaux. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas clasher entre les deux anciens mentors et le nouveau. En parlant du nouveau mentor :

-Ah ! Cedrick que nous ramènes-tu ?

-Une grande, très grande surprise, Vincent, lança le jeune assassin avec un léger sourire.

Tous les assassins présents se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui dévoila les deux enfants. Il y eut un silence de mort, car derrière le jeune homme se trouvait un tableau représentant les deux meilleurs mentors que les assassins n'avaient jamais eu, Altaïr ibn La'Ahad et Amin ibn Albarq quand ils avaient une trentaine d'années. Les deux gamins ressemblaient traits pour traits aux deux hommes, mais en plus potelés. Le mentor actuel demanda :

-Qui sont ces enfants ?

-Eh bien… commença le jeune homme coupé par Amin qui s'exclama :

 **-Amir, c'est toi ?**

Il y eut un silence de mort, tous se tournèrent vers Cedrick qui traduisit ce que venait de dire l'enfant.

-Quelle est cette langue ? demanda le mentor ébranlé de se faire appeler par le nom de son glorieux ancêtre.

-De l'arabe, du douzième siècle, répondit Cedrick avec un léger sourire.

-…

-Je vous présente Altaïr ibn La'Ahad et Amin ibn Albarq, présenta le jeune assassin avec un immense sourire qui menaçait de devenir un fou rire en voyant la tête des autres assassins.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ! gronda Vincent, pas du tout ravi qu'on lui apprenne que les meilleurs mentors des assassins reviennent après pas moins de six cent ans.

Cedrick secoua la tête de dénégation.

-Ce sont vraiment… ? demanda un jeune assassin qui n'osait y croire.

-Oui. Et malgré leur petite taille, ils sont déjà extrêmement dangereux. Ils ont failli me tuer avec deux économes.

Il y eut un léger pouffement après cela et tous pensèrent que le jeune assassin racontait une blague D'ailleurs, les assassins reprirent leur travail et laissèrent Cedrick seul avec les deux bambins. Ils ne voyaient pas deux assassins du douzième siècle, mais deux enfants trognons qui devraient être en train de dormir. Amin grimaça encore plus quand il vit que pas un seul assassin était capable de se mouvoir sans bruit alors qu'Altaïr soupirait lourdement. A leur époque, aucun de ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce ne serait devenu un assassin, mais seraient toujours de simple apprenti. Cedrick se pencha vers les deux enfants et leur dit :

 **-Rien à faire, ils pensent que vous êtes des bambins inoffensifs.**

 **-Ah oui ! Dépose-nous sur le sol et demande à leur chef de combattre contre moi,** ordonna Altaïr.

Cedrick déposa les deux bambins sur le sol, puis se tournant vers son mentor lui dit :

-Ils veulent prouver leur identité.

-Et comment ? soupira Vincent en abandonnant de nouveau ce qu'il faisait.

-En te combattant !

-Je ne me bats pas contre les enfants, rétorqua le mentor.

-Ce ne sont pas des enfants, ce sont des assassins ! rectifia Cedrick.

Voyant que le descendant d'Amir ne voulait pas bouger ses fesses, Amin fit un clin d'œil à son frère, puis il alla chercher un bâton, il trouva un petit bâton d'un mètre de haut. Avec un sourire ravageur qui avait fait fondre plusieurs fois sa femme pendant toutes leurs années de mariage, il se mit au milieu de la pièce et dit avec arrogance :

 **-Alors gamin, prêt à recevoir la raclée du siècle ?!**

Cedrick se mit à pouffer de rire alors qu'Altaïr n'avait aucun scrupule à exploser de rire. Le mentor regarda l'enfant se placer au centre de la cour. Il fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte que le gamin le regardait comme s'il était un enfant stupide :

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le nain ?

-Il voulait savoir si tu étais prêt à recevoir la raclée du siècle.

-Il commence à m'énerver le nabot. Ok ! Je vais le chopper et lui coller la volée qu'il mérite, gronda le mentor en abandonnant tout ce qu'il faisait pour mettre la pâtée à ce freluquet.

Devant tous les assassins intéressés, le mentor se leva et s'approcha du gamin qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Là, il commença à se méfier, son maître était comme ce gamin et il pouvait le mettre à terre en moins de dix secondes, même quand il était devenu assassin de droit. Les deux guerriers se tournèrent autour, découvrant les points forts et faibles de l'adversaire. Le mentor observait son petit adversaire et devint blême. L'enfant était silencieux, très silencieux. Il n'avait jamais vu un enfant aussi silencieux. Du côté d'Amin, il voyait un assassin mal entraîné, trop lourd et pas assez souple. Il voulait voir de quoi était fait l'homme et donc il décida d'attaquer en utilisant toute l'aide d'Eliza qui adorait augmenter les capacités physique de l'enfant pour qu'il ressemble à un adulte en modèle réduit. Le mentor fut pris par surprise quand soudain le petit attaqua. Il allait vite, très vite, plus vite qu'un enfant normal et ses coups étaient très puissants. Amin ne put que remercier Eliza de lui donner la capacité de se mouvoir tel qu'il le faisait quand il avait trente ans. Mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait le faire trop longtemps. Donc, il devait terminer le combat le plus vite possible avant de ne redevenir qu'un enfant totalement inoffensif. Alors Amin le forçait à reculer jusqu'à ce que son adversaire se retrouve sur sa jambe la moins solide. En effet, Amin avait remarqué que l'homme boitait de la jambe droite et pour le faire tomber, il fallait taper là où ça faisait mal. Maintenant que son adversaire était dans cette position, il lui faucha les jambes, puis lui bloqua la gorge avec le bâton. S'il avait tenu une lance, le mentor aurait été tué. Amin posa son menton sur le haut de son bâton et sans avoir l'air fatigué, lui demanda avec un sourire mutin :

 **-Alors gamin, on abandonne ?**

Quand Cedrick traduisit ce que venait de dire le bambin, le mentor vit rouge et attaqua pour se retrouver sur le ventre, le visage plaqué à terre. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Ce n'était pas un enfant, c'était un assassin ! Les autres assassins regardaient l'enfant avec stupeur. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un bouger aussi vite et réagir avec une telle vivacité. L'espoir de vaincre les templiers commençaient à illuminer leur cœur. Ils avaient les meilleurs guerriers à leur côté, ils allaient pouvoir les vaincre et apprendre des techniques qui avaient disparu depuis des siècles. La technologie moderne avec la puissance des assassins du levant feraient d'eux les plus puissants assassins du monde. Vincent plaqué contre le sol par le bâton collé contre sa nuque, grogna en entendant l'enfant lui lancer avec amusement :

 **-Alors, as-tu accepté le fait que je sois bien Amin ibn Albarq ?**

Les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main, ravis que le mentor orgueilleux se retrouve le nez dans la poussière. Alors que Cedrick traduisait de nouveau et Altaïr lui demanda :

 **-Qu'est-ce que cette langue ?**

 **-C'est du français.**

 **-Fran… çais ? Drôle de mot. Apprends nous ta langue. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un parle l'arabe de notre époque,** décida Altaïr alors qu'Amin bloquait toujours le mentor.

 **-En effet, je suis le seul à le parler car j'ai appris cette langue pour honorer nos ancêtres,** répondit Cedrick avec fierté. Il le fut encore plus quand il vit le regard approbatif d'Altaïr.

Amin s'écarta enfin du mentor toujours collé contre le sol et demanda sous les regards époustouflés des autres assassins :

 **-Où est enterrée mon épouse ?**

Cedrick eut un sourire mélancolique, c'était l'histoire la plus belle de son héritage. Il l'adorait et il adorait la raconter à ses neveux et nièces. Il s'assit sur une chaise et raconta avec émotion, la légende de sa famille.

 **-Comme vous le savez, elle vous a été fidèle toute sa vie. Elle a toujours refusé d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Quand un homme voulait la forcer, il se retrouvait face aux assassins qui auraient refusé que l'épouse de leur mentor adoré, Amin ibn Albarq épouse un homme qui ne soit pas digne d'elle et de lui. Quand les enfants furent plus grands, les prétendants durent leur faire face. Autant les descendants d'Altaïr était comme leur père et grand-père sage et sérieux, autant ceux d'Amin étaient des boules de nerfs et avaient tous un humour des plus… dévastateur.**

 **-Comment cela ?** demanda Amin alors qu'Altaïr commençait à imaginer toutes les idioties qu'avaient pu inventer ses neveux adorés.

 **-Hé bien, un jour, un fils de sultan vint à la porte du bureau des Medjaÿ. Il ordonna que le mariage entre lui et la femelle d'Amin soit fêté le soir même.**

Cedrick et Altaïr eut un léger sourire quand ils virent Amin devenir vert de rage. S'il avait été face à cet homme, il lui aurait arraché les deux bras et lui aurait fait avaler ses yeux. Les assassins et Vincent qui s'était relevé entre temps regardaient avec curiosité la rage se lire dans les yeux d'Amin. Pendant qu'Amin était en train de rager contre l'homme qui avait osé reluquer son épouse, Cedrick traduisit aux assassins la raison de cette rage. Les assassins connaissaient parfaitement cette histoire et pouffèrent en voyant la jalousie et la fureur d'Amin. Tous s'assirent et décidèrent que l'observation était encore plus intéressante que la compréhension. Altaïr toussota et lança :

 **-Amin, tu peux continuer à rager si tu veux, mais je veux savoir ce que tes sales gosses ont fait à cet idiot !**

Amin prit une grande respiration, puis lança :

- **Tu as raison. J'ai totalement confiance en mon épouse et mes enfants sont encore plus possessifs et protecteurs que moi.**

Cedrick traduisit la phrase et tous eurent un sourire douloureux, car Amin n'avait pas une fois utilisé l'imparfait, mais le présent. Ils se rendaient compte qu'il vivait toujours au treizième siècle et non au vingtième. Il n'avait pas encore accepté le fait que sa famille, ses enfants et ses petits enfants étaient morts depuis plus de six cent ans.

 **-Alors, qu'on fait ces sales gosses ?** demanda Altaïr.

 **-Hey ! N'insulte pas mes enfants. Ce sont de véritable petits anges,** s'insurgea Amin, indigné qu'Altaïr ose dénigrer ses enfants.

 **-Des anges ? Rappelles-moi ce qu'ils avaient fait le jour où je t'avais enlevé à ta femme ?**

 **-Heuu … Non !**

Cedrick traduisit aux autres assassins qui explosèrent de rire devant la tête de leur ancien mentor qui se souvenait parfaitement des bêtises de ses enfants. D'ailleurs, le regard noir d'Altaïr prouvait qu'il savait qu'Amin lui racontait des cracks.

- **Je vais donc te rafraichir la mémoire. Tes "adorables" petits anges, n'ont rien trouvé de plus amusant que de mettre de la mélasse et du fumier dans ma capuche !**

 **-HAHAHAHAH ! C'était le bon temps !** s'esclaffa Amin en se souvenant de ce jour béni. Devant tout le monde, il avait puni ses enfants, mais à l'abri dans les catacombes, il s'était bien poilé avec eux, riant de la tête d'Altaïr recouvert de cette mixture collante et puante.

Il ne fut pas le seul à rire pour la plus grande humiliation d'Altaïr. En effet, les assassins étaient pliés à l'idée que le Grand Altaïr se fasse avoir par des gamins. Heureusement pour lui, Cedrick n'avait pas terminé l'histoire et reprit son récit avec un petit rire :

 **-Donc les enfants d'Amin étaient furieux qu'un homme autre que leur père, ose s'approcher de leur mère. Ils décidèrent donc qu'il y aurait un mariage. Ils contactèrent le sultan et il fut décidé que si le sultan ne voulait pas avoir les assassins comme ennemis, alors le mariage entre son fils et la personne qu'il épouserait devrait être définitif. Il devrait être totalement fidèle et ne pourrait répudier sa nouvelle épouse. Le sultan accepta l'accord et le signa devant son fils et les assassins. Le soir même, alors que l'homme revint épouser leur mère, les enfants entouraient une femme recouverte d'un épais et opaque voile blanc.**

Amin fronça un peu des sourcils, puis explosa de rire, sentant que ses petits avaient fait un coup vache. Il avait vraiment hâte d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Altaïr regardait avec émotion son frère frétiller à l'idée d'entendre les sales coups de ses enfants. Il faut dire qu'il avait bien rigolé devant les coups foireux des rejetons de son frère.

- **Les assassins entouraient froidement les futurs mariés. Mais bizarrement tous ces puissants guerriers avaient l'air très amusé. L'Imam d'Alexandrie présida la cérémonie qui fut glorieuse. Quand le mariage fut célébré, les deux époux quittèrent la mosquée pour rejoindre le palais du sultan. Ils étaient sur le parvis de la Mosquée** **El-Mursi Abul-Abbas, quand le nouveau marié décida de voir le visage de son épouse. Il y eu un énorme éclat de rire quand le fils du Sultan se rendit compte qu'il avait épousé une prostituée connue dans toute l'Egypte pour être capable de faire se lever même un eunuque.**

Les rires furent explosifs devant le magnifique coup foireux des enfants d'Amin. C'était vraiment des sales gosses, mais tellement intelligents et protecteurs. Amin soupira en se rendant compte qu'il ne les reverrait qu'après sa mort et pas avant. Mais il se jura qu'il serait digne d'eux et qu'il ferait trembler les ennemis et les amis par tous les coups vaches qu'il pourrait inventer. Il eut un doux sourire puis redemanda à Cedrick :

 **-Où est-elle enterrée ?**

 **-A Masyaf, elle est partie quand elle sentait sa mort venir. Elle a rejoint la bibliothèque par un tunnel qui n'avait pas été scellé et elle s'est couchée dans la tombe de son époux adoré. Ses fils, ses filles et ses neveux étaient avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Ils ont vu le corps d'Altaïr mais ils ne l'ont pas bougé. Les enfants d'Altaïr lui ont embrassé le front en le remerciant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et pour la Confrérie. Il est resté dans la position où il était mort entre les deux tombeaux. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de créer un tombeau digne de ce nom et ils voulaient qu'il reste entre son épouse et son frère. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne l'ont pas bougé. Quand votre épouse est décédée, ils ont embrassé votre crâne et le front de votre épouse, puis après avoir prié pour vous tous, ils ont refermé le tombeau et ont quitté le sanctuaire. Ils ont écrit qu'ils ont pleuré alors qu'ils scellaient tous les moyens de rejoindre le sanctuaire afin que personne ne puisse le violer.**

Altaïr et Amin sentaient les larmes coulées le long de leurs joues. Leurs corps étaient au côté de leurs épouses. Ils eurent un léger sourire tristounet et dirent au jeune assassin :

 **-Merci, merci.**

 **-Je suis désolé.**

 **-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et les descendants d'Abbas non plus. Car c'est son fils qui m'a prévenu du complot. Ainsi, j'ai pu faire partir les meilleurs assassins, ma famille et Malik ainsi que sa famille.**

Cedrick expliqua ce que venait de dire Amin. Ce fut à ce moment que le mentor accepta que le gamin était bien celui qu'il disait qu'il était. Il se releva et les salua avec respect. Les deux enfants le saluèrent comme ils en avaient l'habitude quand ils étaient adultes, il y a de cela des années. Tous sursautèrent quand un assassin arriva et s'exclama :

-Ah vous voila vous ! Les rosbiff ont pété un câble en vous perdant !

-De quoi parles-tu Armand ? demanda le mentor.

-Des deux gamins, Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley, répondit l'assassin qui déposa une liasse de parchemins sur le bureau.

-Tu veux dire, Amin ibn Albarq et Altaïr ibn La'Ahad, rétorqua le mentor, fier d'avoir été mis KO par l'une de ses idoles. Sans se rendre compte que ce qu'il ressentait, son ancêtre Amir l'avait ressenti en son temps après avoir été mis KO par le même homme six cent ans auparavant.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi la signature magique du gamin Potter avait changé. J'aimerai bien lui poser des questions sur cela, réfléchit le sorcier.

-Ça ne sert à rien de leur parler, ils ne parlent que l'arabe du douzième siècle, rétorqua le mentor.

-Ok ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à leur apprendre les langues actuelles, décida le jeune sorcier.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre ? observa le mentor très étonné.

-Les Potter ont toujours été une famille très proche de la Magie, nombreux sont ceux qui voulaient s'en débarrasser ou les soumettre. Maintenant, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts, ils vont devoir faire avec deux des meilleurs assassins du monde. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir cela. La tête de cette raclure de Dumbledore quand il va se rendre compte que son pion est un assassin, lança le sorcier en se frottant les mains tout en riant d'un air démoniaque.

Cedrick regarda l'échange, et, jetant un coup d'œil vers les deux assassins en culottes courtes, leur dit :

 **-Il s'appelle Armand Martin, c'est un sorcier français. Il ne supporte pas les sorciers anglais. Il les trouve totalement stupides et arrogants comme pas deux. Mais il respecte énormément ceux qui décident de nous rejoindre.**

Les deux enfants gloussèrent comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient peut-être l'esprit d'adulte de 63 et 92 ans, il n'empêche qu'ils avaient de temps à autre des réflexes d'enfants de leur âge. Altaïr demanda :

 **-Et votre mentor comment se nomme-t-il ?**

 **-Vincent Delacour. Il est né dans une famille de sorcier comme Armand, mais il n'a pas de pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, il dit que même s'il avait des pouvoirs, il préfèrerait travailler sans pouvoir. Il dit que la Magie ne doit pas servir à tuer.**

 **-C'est une façon de penser. Mais pour ma part, je trouve qu'il faut utiliser tous les moyens possible pour se battre et la Magie en est un** , dit calmement Amin

 **-Que va-t-il se passer pour nous maintenant ?** demanda Altaïr.

 **-On va vous apprendre les langues modernes que vous puissiez vous débrouiller seuls.**

Amin regarda son frère et lança :

 **-Il y a des oies dans le coin ?**

Altaïr explosa de rire en revoyant leur enfance quand ils coursaient les pauvres oies de Masyaf. Les assassins modernes regardaient avec un sourire les deux ancêtres rire aux éclats. Entendre cette joie simple, rappelaient aux assassins pourquoi ils se battaient. Cedrick demanda :

 **-Vous avez faim ?**

 **-Non merci. Nous avons suffisamment de quoi manger.**

Les deux petits sortirent de leur sac à goûter tout ce qu'il leur restait comme nourriture, deux kilos de fruits et de légumes variés, deux poulets, cinq truites et un saumon fumés. Puis ils les remirent dans leur sac afin d'avoir toujours à manger et à boire en cas de pépins Les assassins furent étonnés en voyant toute la nourriture que possédaient les deux petits. Mais bon, les assassins avaient autre chose à faire. Cedrick emmena les deux enfants dans une chambre et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines, ils dormirent dans un lit moelleux. Ils ne sentirent absolument pas un médecin soigner leurs pieds et leurs jambes meurtries par le voyage. Quand ils se réveillèrent deux jours plus tard, commença pour eux l'apprentissage du français et de l'anglais modernes.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Les deux enfants dormaient paisiblement dans un lit moelleux, aussi moelleux que ceux de leur maison ambulante. Mais si leurs corps se reposaient, leurs esprits travaillaient à cent à l'heure. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri, ils sortaient de leur mode assassin pour réfléchir et accepter toutes les informations qui les avaient submergées depuis leur réveil il y a plus d'un an. C'était difficile pour eux. En effet, si leurs âmes étaient pluricentenaires, leurs cerveaux n'avaient que 4 ans et ils avaient du mal à intégrer toutes ces informations. Deux jours et deux nuits furent nécessaires pour cela et encore, ils eurent besoin de toute l'aide de leur magie. Ce fut pour cette raison que les deux enfants se réveillèrent sans la moindre migraine.

Amin et Altaïr venaient d'ouvrir les yeux quand ils découvrirent qu'ils sentaient des bandages au niveau de leurs pieds. Les deux enfants s'assirent et virent que quelqu'un les avait soignés. C'était la première fois depuis un long moment qu'ils ne ressentaient aucune douleur. S'étirant bienheureusement, les deux petits étaient heureux de vivre et surtout heureux de ne pas avoir à marcher toute la journée. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur entraînement et peut-être même pouvoir entraîner les assassins pour les rendre aptes au combat. Parce que pour le moment, ils étaient absolument nuls. D'ailleurs, ils n'arrivaient même pas au niveau des plus jeunes apprentis.

Amin et Altaïr se levèrent et virent qu'ils portaient d'étranges vêtements. Ils étaient légers et ne protégeaient pas beaucoup du froid. Ils étaient blancs avec des rayures bleues. Altaïr toucha les vêtements et dit à son frère :

- **C'est une étrange matière.**

 **-Oui, c'est froid**. **On ne dirait pas du qutuun.**

 **-Ni du lin.**

 **-Et encore moins du chanvre.**

 **-Ou de la laine.**

Cedrick qui passait dans le couloir entendit les deux anciens mentors discuter et après avoir frappé à la porte, entra dans la pièce. Avec un sourire, il expliqua aux deux enfants :

 **-C'est une matière synthétique. Elle a été créée durant ce siècle. C'est une matière toute neuve.**

 **-On a tellement de chose à apprendre,** soupira Altaïr.

- **C'est pour cela qu'après le petit déjeuner, vous vous commencerez l'apprentissage de six cent ans d'histoire, la géographie, les langues, les mathématiques et toutes les notions dont vous aurez besoin pour survivre à ce monde,** expliqua Cedrick.

Les deux petits se regardèrent et lancèrent :

- **Et pour l'entraînement physique ?**

 **-Vous êtes trop jeunes. On ne commence l'entraînement qu'à quinze ans.**

 **-Et avant ?**

 **-Avant ? Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Vous n'entraînez pas les enfants ?**

 **-Non ! On les laisse vivre leur vie d'enfant.**

Amin et Altaïr se jetèrent un coup d'œil catastrophé. Les enfants devaient être entraînés dès le berceau et non pas à quinze ans révolu quand il était souvent trop tard pour apprendre certaines choses indispensables, qui devaient être acquises le plus rapidement possible. Or en entraînant trop tardivement, les guerriers perdaient énormément de temps à apprendre quelques choses qu'ils auraient pu apprendre durant leur plus jeunes années. Cedrick qui avait apporté des vêtements pour les deux petits, ne fit pas attention à leurs échanges de regard. Quand leur descendant pensa qu'ils étaient suffisamment réveillés, il les emmena prendre leur douche. Les deux magies l'expulsèrent, puis claquèrent la porte afin de pouvoir les chouchouter comme elles en avaient l'habitude durant le long et difficile voyage. Amin et Altaïr se sentaient à l'abri en ressentant leurs magies les entourer avec amour et bienveillance. Quand ils furent prêts à quitter la salle de bain, propres et habillés, ils sentirent leurs magies les pousser à rejoindre les assassins.

En descendant vers les étages inférieurs, ils virent des enfants dormir, jouer, lire, mais aucun ne s'entraînait pour la plus grande déception des deux anciens mentors. Quant à l'entraînement des adultes, il était plus que pitoyable. Ils s'entraînaient une petite heure, puis faisaient autre chose de moins important. Amin voulut sortir dans la cour afin de s'entrainer, comme les enfants des assassins s'entraînaient à son époque, mais Vincent le retint et demanda à Cedrick de traduire ce qu'il voulait, à savoir emmener les deux bambins faire leur classe. Cedrick demanda à un jeune assassin qui venait d'arriver la veille, d'emmener les deux enfants dans leur classe. Soupirant, il emmena les deux petits dans la crèche. Les deux anciens mentors entrèrent dans une pièce avec d'autres enfants du même âge qu'eux. Amin et Altaïr furent horrifiés quand une femme avec un doux sourire leurs prit la main et les emmena avec les autres enfants. Avec tendresse, elle leur demanda :

-Comment vous appelez-vous, les enfants ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et demandèrent :

 **-Qu'avez-vous dis, madame ?**

Une petite fille se mit à rire en se moquant des deux enfants. La maîtresse rattrapa la fillette en lui disant :

-Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, Emily. Ils viennent d'un autre pays et ne connaissent donc pas le français.

-Oui maîtresse, répondit la fillette toute piteuse.

La jeune femme fit un grand sourire, puis demanda aux enfants de faire des dessins avec de la peintures aux pinceaux ou aux doigts. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les deux nouveaux et pointa sa poitrine prononça son nom puis fit la même chose en pointant les deux enfants. Là, Amin et Altaïr comprirent ce que voulait dire la femme et répondirent en se nommant. Maintenant, elle pointa les autres enfants qui s'étaient précipités sur des petits pots de peintures et commençaient à peindre. Les deux anciens mentors se regardèrent avec horreur et Amin demanda en se tournant vers les enfants :

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Altaïr ?**

 **-Un plan… !**

 **-Et … Et si nous peignons Masyaf telle que nous nous en souvenons ?**

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis prirent des crayons, des pinceaux ainsi que de la peinture et commencèrent à dessiner. Les deux petits oublièrent tout, en mettant sur toile leur ancienne vie.

La maîtresse regardait les enfants peindre des fleurs, des animaux et des bonhommes. Elle s'approcha des deux nouveaux et eut un choc quand elle vit, pour l'enfant qui avait une cicatrice sur la lèvre, une forteresse, avec des hommes habillés dans des bures blanches et des ceintures rouges. Certains combattaient à l'épée quand d'autre s'entraînaient avec des dagues ou des bâtons. Au premier plan, il y avait une femme portant une armure de templier. C'était comme si on voyait une action à travers les yeux de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un combattait la femme. C'était une véritable amazone forte, indépendante et magnifique dans sa fierté guerrière. Pour l'autre enfant, c'était une pièce chaleureuse et reposante. Elle était ronde avec des tapis sur le sol et des tapisseries sur les murs. Si derrière on pouvait voir des adultes se battre avec des coussins, devant, il y avait une femme, une femme d'une très grande beauté portant deux enfants, comme une madone tenant des jumeaux. Ce n'étaient pas les œuvres d'enfants de trois ou quatre ans, mais celles d'adultes à l'esprit parfaitement formé. C'était tout bonnement magnifique.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Vincent apparut en soupirant de soulagement. Les deux mentors étaient paisiblement en train de peindre. Peindre leur ancienne vie, peindre leur amour, leur maison et leurs espoirs. Il se tourna vers l'institutrice et lui dit :

-Valérie, les deux nouveaux ne vont pas rester ici. Ils ont trop de choses à apprendre. Ils vont rester avec Cedrick pour qu'ils apprennent le français puis de là, toutes les langues modernes.

-Tu es fou ! Ils sont trop jeunes ! s'indigna son épouse.

-Tu penses qu'ils ont quel âge ?

-Eh bien, je dirais quatre ans, pas plus.

-Oui, physiquement, ils ont quatre ans. Mentalement, ils en ont plus de six cent. Ils sont Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad et Amin Ibn Albarq les anciens mentors de la confrérie au 13eme siècle.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils avaient l'air totalement horrifié quand j'ai demandé que les enfants fassent des dessins.

Vincent aurait pu pouffer de rire si les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues des deux anciens mentors ne lui brisaient pas le cœur. Sous leurs coups de pinceaux renaissaient leurs épouses et leur époque maintenant révolue. Vincent décida de ne pas les déranger afin de leur permettre de terminer leurs œuvres et leurs deuils.

Alors que les autres petits jouaient comme des petits fous à autre chose sous la supervision de l'institutrice, Amin et Altaïr terminaient les derniers détails de leurs toiles. Ils étaient fiers d'eux et se sentaient moins seuls. Ils prirent les toiles et quittèrent la pièce afin de rejoindre leur chambre pour y installer les deux portraits côte à côte.

Ils étaient étonnés, car ils étaient aussi épuisés que s'ils avaient fait soixante lieues en courant. Baillant, ils se couchèrent sur le lit d'Amin et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand Vincent pénétra dans la chambre, il vit avec stupéfaction une puissante aura entourer le lit contenant les deux enfants. Armand qui le suivait retint le mentor et lui dit :

-Leurs magies les protègent. Ils doivent - être épuisés. Quand ils descendront, alors nous pourrons commencer à leur apprendre les langues modernes.

-Toi aussi tu penses qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour être entraînés.

-Regarde-les, ce sont encore des bébés. Ils ont peut-être les souvenirs de leurs ancêtres, mais ils sont totalement inoffensifs.

-Il m'a pourtant battu.

-Grâce à la Magie et c'est tout.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

-Hey ! Frangin, c'est moi l'assassin magique et toi le mentor de la Confrérie.

Vincent donna une petite claque sur l'épaule de son frère de Confrérie, puis tous les deux quittèrent la chambre sans savoir que Fadia et Elisa étaient apparues quelques secondes après leur départ. Les deux magies se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis pouffèrent de rire en se rendant compte que les assassins pensaient que leurs sorciers étaient inoffensifs alors que même sans pouvoir, ils pouvaient les démolir en moins de cinq minutes. Elles avaient hâte de voir les assassins modernes face à des assassins de l'ancienne époque.

Quand les deux anciens mentors se réveillèrent, ils se sentaient en pleine forme et en ouvrant les yeux, les premières choses qu'ils virent, furent les tableaux. Ils se sentaient plus fort en voyant leurs épouses devant eux. Altaïr voyait l'amazone qui l'avait séduit et Amin la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Ils saluèrent les tableaux de leurs épouses, puis quittèrent la chambre afin de rejoindre les assassins. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, ils virent Vincent et les autres qui mangeaient beaucoup trop pour le peu d'entraînement qu'ils avaient. Ils engraissaient comme des porcs qui seraient emmenés à l'abattoir. Amin demanda :

- **Vous mangez toujours autant ?**

Cedrick observait Amin et Altaïr qui regardaient les adultes avec dédain. Il reposa ce qu'il allait manger et prit un petit déjeuner beaucoup plus restreint. Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit l'approbation d'Altaïr. Il était fier de lui, mais il avait terriblement faim. Mais bon, ses mentors lui demandaient de se restreindre, alors il allait se restreindre. Les deux mentors prirent un très léger petit déjeuner quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient simplement apprendre à lire, écrire, compter et parler dans les langues modernes. Comme ils n'allaient pas se dépenser, ils ne voyaient pas de raison de trop manger.

Pendant des mois, voir même des années, les deux enfants apprirent les langues des assassins modernes. Les assassins leur apprirent le français, l'anglais, l'allemand et l'espagnol. Ils leurs apprirent aussi la géographie. Altaïr et Amin restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc en découvrant l'Amérique, l'Australie et l'Antarctique. Ils se souvinrent soudain du moment où Altaïr avait pris possession de la pomme d'or et de l'apparition de ce globe lumineux qui en avait résulté. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient vu en fait la Terre telle qu'elle était. Ils apprirent enfin l'histoire avec un grand H que même le plus crétin des tromblons connaissait et l'histoire plus secrète qu'une certaine fraternité voulait effacer.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte du bureau des assassins et dès qu'ils avaient même l'idée de vouloir s'entraîner, un « adulte » apparaissait et leur disait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'entraîner. Alors, les deux anciens mentors durent se cacher pour s'entraîner. Ils s'entraînaient tôt le matin et tard le soir. Durant la journée, les deux « petits » rejoignaient les enfants des assassins durant une petite heure. De ce fait, les deux enfants avaient créé des amitiés avec les autres enfants. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés bien démunis quand, alors qu'ils avaient cinq ans, Charlotte la fille cadette de Vincent leur demanda quand était leur anniversaire. Ils ne le savaient pas, car ils n'avaient pas le même calendrier que les assassins modernes. Ils se regardèrent et utilisèrent le fait qu'ils parlaient mal le français pour esquiver la question. Quand ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, Altaïr demanda :

-Qu'allons-nous répondre ? Le fait de mal parler la langue ne fonctionne pas avec les assassins, ils savent que nous parlons parfaitement le français.

-Nous allons tout simplement choisir une date de naissance qui sera la notre. Après tout, je ne sais pas quand je suis né et toi non plus je présume.

-Tu présumes bien.

-Bon, choisissons bien. Ce doit-être une date qui a une valeur pour nous. Voyons voir ! Je sais, demandons à Cedrick quand nous sommes arrivés à Paris.

-Tu as raison, mais pour moi, la date la plus importante, c'est quand nous avons nommé nos sœurs, Elisa et Fadia.

Les deux enfants rougirent quand ils sentirent les lèvres de leur magie se poser sur leurs joues. Elles avaient vraiment aimé être nommées sœur par leurs deux sorciers. Après avoir toussoté, Amin dit à son frère de cœur :

-Oui. Il n'empêche qu'il faut savoir quand nous sommes arrivés pour compter à rebours et trouver la date.

-C'est vrai.

Les deux petits allèrent voir Cedrick et lui demandèrent :

-Cedrick, quand sommes-nous arrivés à Paris ?

-Le premier septembre 1983.

-Merci.

Les deux retournèrent dans leur chambre, puis calculant décidèrent que leur date de naissance serait le 16 juin 1980, le jour précis où ils avaient nommé leur magie, mais avec l'année de leur naissance. Ce fut donc fièrement qu'ils expliquèrent aux autres enfants qu'ils étaient nés le 16 juin 1980. Les enfants tout contents décrétèrent qu'ils allaient fêter leur anniversaire. Les deux anciens mentors se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, ils n'avaient jamais fêté la date de leur naissance, après tout ce n'était qu'une date parmi tant d'autres. Ce fut donc avec perplexité qu'ils fêtèrent leurs 6 ans quand arriva le 16 juin. Ils se retrouvèrent ensevelis sous les cadeaux des assassins de Paris. Ce fut une belle fête et les enfants s'étaient bigrement amusés. Mais pas tous les enfants. Amin et Altaïr grimaçaient en entendant les cris des petits. Ils étaient tellement bruyants que n'importe qui aurait pu attaquer et massacrer la cellule sans que quiconque puisse réagir à temps. Et dire que tous les ans, cette fête recommençait et les cris retentissaient sous les regards émus des adultes inconscients du danger.

Si au début, les assassins voulaient mettre à jour des deux petits, après avoir réussi à arrêter une tentative d'enlèvement sur Amin et Altaïr, ils avaient décidé de leur apprendre le plus possible pour les empêcher de sortir et de se mettre en danger. Ce que ne savaient pas les assassins, sauf Cedrick qui avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire, c'est que depuis leur arrivée dans les locaux des assassins de Paris, les deux petits s'entraînaient dans leur chambre et entraînaient Cedrick qui avait bien du mal à acquérir tout ce qu'Amin et Altaïr avaient à lui apprendre. Le jeune homme apprenait lentement, soit, mais il apprenait et il changeait. Il était plus silencieux, plus souple et plus rapide. C'était un entraînement terrible et maintenant qu'il s'entraînait pour être plus qu'un apprenti, il mangeait beaucoup plus et mieux. C'était le seul assassin qui avait vraiment le respect des deux anciens mentors, car il voulait vraiment apprendre et se hisser au niveau des meilleurs. Après tout si Amir était devenu l'un des meilleurs assassins, c'était grâce à Amin et c'est toujours grâce à l'ancien mentor que lui Cedrick Thrope deviendrait digne des assassins d'antan.

Pour les nouveaux assassins, Cedrick apprenaient aux deux petits tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et non l'inverse. Le jeune assassin avait réussi à subtiliser un tapis de course avec l'aide non négligeable des deux jeunes ex-mentors. Tous les jours ils couraient plus de deux heures, puis faisaient des exercices multiples. Après près quatre ans de cet entraînement, Cedrick était devenu quasiment aussi silencieux que ses mentors, aussi souple et rapide. Il attendait avec hâte le moment où les mentors se dévoileraient. Il savait que les deux attendaient d'être prêts avant de le faire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de demander tous les deux jours quand ils lanceraient l'attaque. Les deux enfants pas si innocents adoraient voir leur descendant totalement surexcité comme si c'était lui l'enfant et eux les adultes.

Trois mois avant de fêter leurs huit ans, les deux anciens mentors décidèrent de se lancer dans l'attaque du métro de Paris. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de tuer des innocents, le fait même d'y penser les hérissaient, mais de lancer une attaque de gaz totalement inoffensif afin que le gouvernement se rende compte de la défaillance de la sécurité dans les sous-sols de la ville. Les assassins rigolaient souvent qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans le métro, tuer n'importe qui et disparaître sans un bruit. Comme ils avaient eu des cours de chimie, ils savaient comment faire du sulfure d'ammonium rapidement et sans frais. Ils se faufilèrent une nuit pour prendre des oignons, des choux, de l'ail et se firent une joie et raser les cheveux des « meilleurs » assassins durant leur sommeil sans qu'ils ne sentent ou n'entendent quoique ce soit. Cedrick regardait avec émerveillement les deux anciens mentors mettre en place leur plan d'attaque. Personne ne fit attention à eux car tout le monde regardait avec horreur les assassins chauves comme des œufs pour les plus chanceux ou à moitié rasé pour les pires.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, ils regardèrent leur œuvre, un gros bocal en verre rempli de cette mixture qui se putréfiait lentement en dégageant un gaz plus qu'odorant. Au bout d'une bonne semaine, ils décidèrent de transférer le gaz dans des petites fioles en verres qu'ils avaient créé avec l'aide de leurs sœurs. Avec l'aide de Cedrick tout frétillant, ils remplirent des fioles et les mirent dans des poches qu'ils avaient créées avec de vieux vêtements. Quand les munitions furent prêtes, ils préparèrent l'attaque minutieusement. Ils décidèrent d'installer leurs pièges durant la nuit quand le métro serait fermé. Ils installeraient les fioles à des fils de soie qui se casseraient dès que la température dépasserait les 30°c, soit vers 17 heures, heure à laquelle il y aurait le plus de monde. Ils allaient peut-être déclencher une panique monstre, mais aussi et surtout sauver des vies si un groupuscule terroriste quelconque voulait déclencher une attaque à la bombe ou au gaz. Quand ils furent prêts, ils se préparèrent et se volatilisèrent sans utiliser une seule fois la magie. Ils utilisaient simplement ce qu'ils avaient appris durant leur enfance à Masyaf. Cedrick alla se coucher en espérant avoir des nouvelles à son réveil.

Non loin de là, les deux petits qui avaient quitté le bureau par le toit, disparurent en quelques secondes. Ils bondissaient silencieusement de toit en toit, ils étaient ravis de s'être entraînés toutes ses années. Ils s'étaient entraînés comme les enfants de Masyaf à l'époque où ils étaient mentors. Ils couraient plus vite qu'avant et sautaient plus haut et plus loin, mais pas assez pour certains espaces trop larges pour eux. Après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ils avaient choisi un parcours avec le minimum d'espace entre les immeubles afin de rejoindre la bouche de métro la plus proche. Ils se faufilèrent sans aucun problème dans le métro, quelques minutes avant que les grilles ne soient fermées. Maintenant dans les lieux, ils se cachèrent dans les ombres, remerciant les vêtements sombres que Cedrick leur avait trouvés.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans les couloirs, les deux petits installèrent tous les pièges. Ils les installèrent dans les stations les plus fréquentés, Auber, Chatelet les halles, ils aimaient beaucoup ce nom, Saint Michel. Ils installèrent aussi des pièges dans les grandes gares de paris, Saint Lazare, la gare de Lyon, la Gare du Nord, la gare de L'Est, la gare Montparnasse et la gare d'Austerlitz. Ils voulaient déclencher une panique sans causer de morts et puis à part de la puanteur, il n'y aurait aucun dégât. Il leur fallut toute la nuit pour mettre les piège. Le plus long étant de cheminer entre les stations en allant sur les voies, Cedrick leur avait dit de faire attention aux rails qui étaient électrifiés et pouvaient les tuer en quelques secondes, Quand ils eurent terminé de mettre en place les pièges, ils retournèrent au bureau des assassins, épuisés. Alors que le soleil était levé depuis plus de quatre heures, personne ne remarqua les deux enfants qui pénétraient dans le bureau et s'écrasaient sur le lit, crevés.

Cedrick était effondré. Les deux anciens mentors étaient rentrés à 10 heures et personne ne les avait vu et entendu. Altaïr et Amin avaient raison, les nouveaux assassins étaient nuls. Il était totalement démoralisé. Mais en même temps, il avait hâte de voir les informations de ce soir. Il laissait ses deux mentors dormir, et alla vaquer à ses occupations. Vincent ne s'alarma pas une seule fois de l'absence des deux petits, il avait trop à faire avec les tensions entre les assassins et les assassins magiques. Les classes venaient de se terminer quand tous les programmes furent interrompus par un flash spécial. Il venait d'y avoir une attaque terroriste dans la totalité du métro de Paris intra-muros. Des fioles remplies d'un gaz nauséabond avaient éclaté dans les couloirs du métro, dans les stations les plus utilisées et cela à l'heure de pointe. Il y avait eu une panique monstre et l'évacuation de plus de cent mille usagers de la RATP et de la SNCF car même les plus grandes gare SNCF de Paris avaient été touchées.

Les parisiens venaient de quitter le travail après une longue semaine de travail quand tout commença. Ils marchaient ou couraient dans les couloirs quand des milliers de petites fioles tombèrent sur le sol et explosèrent en délivrant une odeur méphitique qui envahi tous les couloirs et déclencha une horrible panique dans tout le réseau ferré parisien. Quand les premiers signes de panique commencèrent, les forces de l'ordre intervinrent afin d'essayer de calmer les usagés pour empêcher qu'un mouvement de foule ne fasse des blessés ou pire, des morts. En moins d'une heure, les gares et le réseau du métro furent totalement évacués. Quand les couloirs furent vides, les troupes d'élite de la police et la gendarmerie entrèrent en action. Le ministre des transports avait demandé à ses homologues de l'intérieur et des armées d'envoyer des hommes afin de découvrir qui avaient déclenché cette attaque. Pour la première fois de leur histoire, le GIGN et le GIPN pénétrèrent ensemble dans le métro et avancèrent calmement mais résolument dans les couloirs.

Plusieurs équipes exploraient chaque couloir touché par cette attaque. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes d'avancé prudente, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit de l'attaque et découvrirent les morceaux de fiole. L'un des agents prit un morceau de verre, puis renifla le gaz. Tous les autres agents le regardèrent surtout quand il toucha le verre avec son doigt et goûta les résidus qui se trouvaient dessus. Il se redressa d'un coup et baissant son arme, s'écria :

-Fausse alerte ! C'est une boule puante faite artisanalement.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda son supérieur dans son oreillette.

-Parce que j'ai fait la même chose quand j'étais gamin, sauf que je l'avais balancé sur la choucroute de ma grand-mère pendant qu'elle était en train de faire un horrible discours sur comment élever les enfants avec un martinet et une paire de gifles.

Deux de ses collègues pouffèrent de rire. Son chef lui demanda :

-Comment c'est fait ?

-Oignon, choux, ail, cheveux humains et tête d'allumette pour encore plus de puanteur. J'ai bien senti le choux et même du poireau. Le gamin qui a fait cela voulait vraiment que ça pue.

-Donc c'est un canular ! gronda son supérieur en entendant son agent depuis le QG mobile.

-Oui, mais cela nous montre notre faiblesse. Imaginez si ce gaz avait été mortel. Il y aurait eu des centaines de morts ou même plus, soupira le ministre qui se trouvait près de lui. Il trembla en se rendant compte de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si cela n'avait pas été un canular, si cela avait été du gaz sarin ou une véritable bombe.

Le ministre des transports contacta le président de la république qui ordonna une enquête sur ce canular et une réunion interministérielle immédiate. Durant cette discussion, ils décidèrent de créer une équipe de police qui surveillerait le métro et les gares en cas de menace d'attaque terroriste. La presse encensa la décision du gouvernement.

Dans leur bureau, les assassins observaient avec consternation les images de foule fuyant le métro en se bouchant le nez. Vincent ordonna immédiatement aux assassins de trouver le responsable de cette attaque. Pendant plusieurs jours, il n'y eut aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que les assassins mettent la main sur les enregistrements des vidéos surveillances. Il y eut un silence de mort quand ils ne virent que des ombres et pas un seul mouvement comme si c'était des fantômes qui avaient attaqué le métro. Cedrick regardait les vidéos et il était fasciné par leur facilité à se mouvoir sans bruit et sans se faire voir. Il fronça un peu des sourcils quand il vit que l'un des assassins avait trouvé le reflet qui montrait les responsables de l'attaque. Vincent regardait avec stupéfaction Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad et Amin Ibn Albarq qui posaient tranquillement des pièges dans les couloirs du métro.

Les assassins se regardèrent alors que le mentor était vraiment en train de s'énerver. Cédrick sentant le vent tourner, quitta silencieusement la pièce et fila rejoindre ses mentors afin de les mettre au courant. Quand Cedrick entra dans la chambre, les deux enfants avaient disparu. Le jeune homme sursauta quand Vincent pénétra dans la pièce comme un ouragan. Il était tout simplement furieux et il le devint encore plus quand il vit toutes les machines de sport dans la chambre. Il se tourna vers Cedrick et siffla :

-Ils sont trop jeunes !

-Et toi tu es idiot. Arrête de ne voir que des enfants. Ce sont des assassins et c'est sans leur magie qu'Amin t'a défoncé et c'est sans leur magie qu'ils m'ont entraîné. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour reprendre l'entraînement de nos hommes. Si tu ne vois pas cela, alors la prophétie se déclenchera et nous te perdrons.

Vincent regarda Cedrick stupéfait de son audace. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte et Cedrick était en train de lui secouer les puces de la pire des façons. Les assassins qui avaient suivi Vincent, écoutaient avec stupéfaction le jeune homme remonter les bretelles de leur mentor. Vincent demanda :

-Où sont-ils ?

-Si tu les trouve, alors tu seras digne d'être un apprenti assassin.

-Un apprenti ?! UN APPRENTI ?! hurla Vincent ulcéré.

-Il m'a fallu plus de cinq ans pour arriver au niveau des assassins de Masyaf et aucun d'entre vous n'est au niveau, siffla Cedrick froidement. Alors si vous voulez être digne des véritables assassins tels qu'ils étaient entraînés au treizième siècle, vous allez devoir chercher et retrouver des maîtres assassins. Sachez que s'ils le veulent, ils peuvent-être totalement invisibles et cela sans utiliser une seule fois la magie. Ils n'en ont pas besoin !

Après cela, Cedrick quitta la chambre et rejoignit la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, Amin et Altaïr débarquèrent et lui dirent :

-C'est un beau petit discours que tu leur as fait. Vincent en était rouge de colère.

-Ils ne vous voient comme des enfants et non comme des maîtres assassins, comme mes mentors, soupira Cedrick encore énervé.

Les deux mentors pouffèrent de rire, puis Altaïr lui dit :

-Calme-toi, mon ami. Tu as eu raison de les secouer. Tu sais tu serais un bon mentor.

-Merci, mais vous êtes les mentors et je ne veux pas le devenir. Je me verrais plus comme entraîneur.

-Tu serais bon comme cela. Tu ferais un excellent entraîneur.

-Merci, mentors. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

-On ne peut pas court-circuiter Vincent. Les assassins doivent prendre cette décision. Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, songea Amin.

-Bien.

Pendant des semaines, les assassins coururent après les deux anciens mentors, en vain. Ils étaient là, mais impossible de les suivre et impossible de leur mettre la main dessus alors qu'ils étaient dans le même immeuble qu'eux. Vincent s'en arrachait les cheveux. Les assassins perdaient foi en leur entraînement quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient incapables de retrouver deux enfants dans un bâtiment de six étages. Le tout sous les soupirs effondrés de Cedrick. Il se rendait lui aussi compte à quel point les assassins étaient nuls. A un moment, il alla voir ses mentors qui se trouvaient dans le faux plafond au-dessus de Vincent qui s'égosillait de rage et leur demanda :

-Mentors, puis-je entraîner les plus jeunes. Ils auront plus de facilité que les adultes et puis on peut faire passer cela pour un jeu.

-Tu n'en peux plus, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua gentiment Amin.

-Faites quelque chose et vite, avant que je donne des coups de pieds aux fesses de mes amis.

-D'accord, accepta Altaïr.

-D'accord pour quoi ? demanda Cedrick.

-D'accord pour entraîner les plus jeunes et d'accord pour faire quelque chose, lancèrent les deux mentors.

-Merci mentors, remercia Cedrick en quittant silencieusement le faux-plafond et rejoignant les enfants.

L'institutrice qui était en train d'écrire l'intitulé d'un problème de mathématique, sursauta et poussa un cri de terreur. En effet, quand elle se retourna, elle vit devant elle à moins de dix centimètres un assassin armé jusqu'aux dents. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit, ni entendu. Elle n'avait même pas sentit la piqûre qui l'endormit en quelques secondes. L'assassin la déposa sur son siège et se tourna vers les enfants. Toute l'action n'avait duré que deux secondes. Les enfants qui étaient en train d'écrire ce qu'elle disait, sursautèrent aussi en l'entendant crier. Quand ils levèrent les yeux, ils virent un assassin. Il était en train de marcher de long en large et pourtant il ne faisait aucun bruit. Les petits n'entendaient même pas sa respiration alors qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce. Quand l'assassin baissa sa capuche, tous virent Cedrick Thrope. Le jeune assassin leur demanda :

-Vous voulez être capable de faire la même chose ?

-Vraiment ? demandèrent les enfants qui n'attendaient que cela.

En effet, car si aux Etats-Unis les enfants étaient entraînés dès leur plus jeunes âges, en France et dans toute l'Europe occidentale, ils n'étaient entraînés qu'à partir de quinze ans. Et là, un assassin allait leur apprendre tout avant cet âge ? Ils acceptèrent tous. Cedrick leur fit un sourire et leur dit :

-N'en parlez à personne sinon vos parents en parleront au mentor et vous n'aurez pas cet entraînement.

En entendant cela, les enfants jurèrent de ne rien dire. L'assassin conclut avec un sourire :

-Rejoignez la cave après la fin de vos cours. Je vous apprendrai tout ce qu'on m'a appris.

-D'accord ! explosèrent les enfants qui se turent en regardant l'institutrice qui commençait à se réveiller. Les enfants étaient fous de joie, car la classe de mathématique, était le dernier cours de la journée.

Cedrick leur fit un clin d'œil, puis disparut en une micro seconde. Les enfants se regardèrent, puis firent retomber leur regard sur leurs feuilles l'air de rien. L'institutrice se releva en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand elle vit les enfants continuer à écrire, elle crut qu'elle s'était assoupie durant quelques secondes. Comme elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à se rappeler ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle lâcha les enfants plus tôt. Les gamins remercièrent leur institutrice, puis rejoignirent la cave afin de commencer l'entraînement. Ils découvrirent que l'entraînement des assassins était en fait tout simple. Ils devaient s'amuser en portant une combinaison noire sous leurs vêtements. Si au début la combinaison était légère, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait lourde et pourtant, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte et jouaient comme des fous dans les couloirs sombres du bureau.

En plus de la combinaison, ils portaient des bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles avec des grelots. Le but du jeu était de ne pas les faire tinter sinon ils se retrouvaient à être aspergés avec de l'eau glaciale. Les enfants ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils s'entraînaient tant ils s'amusaient. Les plus vieux apprenaient au plus jeunes comment faire pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il leur fallut une longue année pour être totalement silencieux et pour commencer à apprendre l'art du combat. Cedrick fit cela pour tous les enfants du bureau même les plus petits qui se retrouvaient avec des grenouillères lestées de plomb.

Mais revenons à nos mentors pré pubères. Alors que Cedrick partait pour entraîner toute une future génération d'assassins, Amin et Altaïr quittèrent le bureau et s'installèrent dans la cours afin de s'entraîner. Ils ne firent aucune grimace alors qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Ils se combattaient avec rage, comme s'ils étaient les pires ennemis. Ils se battaient avec des manches à balais qu'ils avaient trouvés dans une vieille remise. Deux ou trois assassins les regardèrent et comprirent que Cedrick avait raison, les deux enfants n'avaient absolument pas besoin de magie pour se battre. Armand devint blême quand il se rendit compte que les deux petits n'utilisaient absolument pas la magie, car il ne ressentait pas aucune émanation magique ressortir du combat entre les deux frères.

Loin de là, deux semaines auparavant, à New York, les images de « l'attaque » du métro de Paris arrivèrent dans les bureaux d'Absergo. L'un des employés vit la même chose que Vincent, le reflet d'un enfant de huit ans, installant des pièges dans les couloirs. Il donna les résultats aux directeurs qui reconnurent l'enfant le plus recherché au moyen-âge, le fragment d'Eden humain, Amin Ibn Albarq. Malheureusement aussi l'un des mentors des assassins du Levant et l'un des assassins les plus dangereux qui avait exterminé tous les templiers qu'il avait pu croiser dans sa vie. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire leurs yeux, il était là, en France, six cent ans après sa mort.

Ils en discutèrent entre les maîtres templiers qui conclurent que l'enfant devait être dans les locaux des assassins de Paris. Il leur avait fallu du temps avant de trouver les assassins, mais ils avaient réussi à mettre des espions dans le bureau, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu mettre la main sur les plans de l'immeuble. Quant aux espions dès qu'ils entraient dans la confrérie, ils ne pouvaient plus dire quoi que ce soit sur les locaux de la Confrérie des assassins, mais ils pouvaient apporter des informations cruciales sur la Confrérie.

Les grands maîtres des templiers voulurent lancer une attaque pour attraper les deux enfants. Ils se regardèrent tous et avec orgueil se décidèrent pour le 5 juin 1988. Cependant ce jour-là, il y eut un orage qui dura toute la journée et ne se calma qu'à la nuit tombée. Ce que les templiers ne surent jamais, c'est que cette tempête qui touchait toute la région parisienne, épargna un immeuble au fond d'une impasse. Fadia et Elisa prévinrent leurs sorciers de l'attaque. Les deux bambins inoffensifs (je ne sais vraiment pas à qui faire croire cela), utilisèrent toute la journée du cinq pour poser des pièges mortels. Ils avaient bloqué la porte du bureau afin qu'aucun assassin ne soit une victime collatérale de leur défense.

Durant leur apprentissage de la modernité avec Cedrick, le jeune assassin leur avait appris les dangers de l'électricité et surtout l'amour qu'il y avait entre elle et l'abruti qui serait assez crétin pour prendre un objet branché les pieds dans l'eau. C'est pourquoi, la première chose qu'ils firent, fut de brancher un câble électrique dénudé sur la poignée du portail. Ils fouillèrent dans la remise et trouvèrent un rouleau de fils barbelés et un rouleau de grillage en fer. Ils entrelacèrent le fils barbelés dans le grillage, puis étalèrent le nouveau grillage devant le portail. Malheureusement, le grillage tendait à reprendre sa forme de rouleau, alors avec de gros cavaliers qu'ils avaient trouvés, ils le clouèrent au sol. Ensuite, ils y accrochèrent un autre câble électrique qu'ils branchèrent sur la prise qui se trouvait dans la remise. Après cela, ils décidèrent de mettre d'autres pièges. Ils relièrent le portail à un canon artisanal qui propulserait un manche de pioche taillé en pointe pour tuer l'andouille qui traverserait le portail. Ils ne pouvaient que remercier les civilisations précolombiennes et leurs pièges mortels. C'est pour cela qu'ils sortirent tous les râteaux qu'ils pouvaient trouver et les modifièrent en enfonçant des clous sur la toute la longueur du manche. Quand ce fut fait, ils installèrent leurs nouveaux râteaux aléatoirement dans la cour pour que ceux qui échappent aux râteaux mutants se fassent fouetter par des branches armées jusqu'à l'écorce.

Toute la cour était truffée de pièges et il leur avait fallu toute la journée et une partie de la nuit pour terminer comité de bienvenue. Bien fatigués, ils allèrent se coucher et demandèrent à leurs sœurs de les réveiller assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent démolir les templiers ou plutôt achever les survivants. Amin et Altaïr s'endormirent en quelques secondes et leurs magies les entourèrent afin qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Entourés d'une puissante aura, les deux anciens mentors s'endormirent profondément.

Quand le soleil commença à se lever, les deux enfants se réveillèrent prêts à défoncer du templier. Ils allèrent d'abord prendre une bonne douche, puis ils s'habillèrent avec les vêtements qu'ils avaient utilisés pour l'attaque du métro parisien. Ils adoraient ces vêtements. Ils portaient chacun un jean gris foncé, un t-shirt et un sweat-shirt à capuche de la même couleur. Ils portaient des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures d'alpinisme noires. Les assassins avaient voulu leur donner des baskets, mais elles ne leur permettaient pas d'adhérer au sol ou au mur. Ils avaient fait tous les magasins de Paris avec la carte bleue de Vincent pour trouver ces chaussures et ne le regrettaient absolument pas.

Maintenant prêts, ils allèrent dans la cuisine, mangèrent rapidement, puis prirent deux magnétophones et deux couteaux chacun, leur précédents couteaux ayant vu leur lame se casser lamentablement durant un exercice d'entraînement. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune forge dans le coin, ils ne pouvaient donc forger leur lame secrète quant à demander aux assassins, autant demander la lune. Maintenant armés, les deux anciens mentors quittèrent le bureau par le toit et s'installèrent chacun derrière une gargouille. Ils regardaient avec un léger sourire le brouillard qui recouvrait toute la ville. Mais ce qui les faisait vraiment sourire, c'était les nuages noirs plein de pluie qui ne demandaient qu'à déverser des tonnes d'eau. Là, ils attendirent l'arrivée des abrutis comme les surnommaient Amin et Altaïr. Ce que les deux enfants ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient suivis par les caméras des assassins qui avaient été témoins de la mise en place des pièges.

Cedrick avait un grand sourire et lança :

-J'ai vraiment hâte que l'attaque commence.

-Tu es malade. Ils vont se faire massacrer. Ils ne connaissent rien des armements actuels, siffla Vincent.

-La faute à qui ? susurra Cedrick. Si tu avais fait fonctionner ta cervelle, tu aurais compris que les templiers les veulent vivants tandis qu'Altaïr et Amin les veulent morts. C'est cette petite différence qui fera que les templiers vont mourir parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas Amin et Altaïr comme je l'ai connais. Ils sont cinq fois plus dangereux que notre meilleur assassin. C'est-à-dire moi.

Tous les assassins le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et sursautèrent quand le jeune assassin déposa la ceinture de Vincent sur la table près d'eux. Ils n'avaient même pas vu le jeune homme bouger. Tous se reculèrent stupéfaits, un peu effrayé mais surtout jaloux de la facilité qu'avait Cedrick de se déplacer sans le moindre bruit. Ils décidèrent de réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et pour le moment d'observer les écrans de télévisions comme Vincent et Cedrick afin d'être les témoins des capacités des deux gamins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une alarme retentit. Trois camionnettes s'engagèrent dans l'impasse et s'arrêtèrent devant le portail. Les assassins virent une douzaine d'hommes habillés en noir sortir des véhicules et se positionner devant trois hommes rondouillards portant des costumes valant une belle petite fortune. Les deux anciens mentors observèrent les nouveaux venus. Les templiers étaient encore plus bruyants que les assassins. Mais il y en avait un qui était comme eux. Il était silencieux, souple et rapide. Il serait le premier à mourir et c'était vraiment dommage car il aurait fait un excellent assassin. L'homme regardait dans la direction des gargouilles derrière lesquelles les deux enfants étaient cachés.

L'homme regardait avec nervosité des ombres qui se trouvaient cachées par les gargouilles. Il sentait qu'un danger mortel se trouvait devant lui. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir, de ne pas rester avec les templiers. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son instinct lui disait de faire cela. D'habitude, il ne l'aurait jamais écouté, mais là... Il sentait au plus profond de ses tripes qu'il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas mourir de la pire façon. Sans mouvement brusque, il s'écarta des membres d'Abstergo, puis se volatilisa comme seul un assassin parfaitement entraîné pouvait le faire. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, il passa devant une trappe de la cave et fut touché par une fléchette soporifique. Les deux enfants qui étaient là, se tapèrent dans la main, ravis du sale coup qu'ils venaient de faire. Les autres petits sortirent de la cave par la trappe à charbon et emmenèrent l'homme dans la cave, le déshabillèrent, puis l'attachèrent quasiment nu à une chaise, elle-même accrochée à un radiateur. Pour plus de sûreté, il fut attaché non pas les mains dans le dos, mais les bras en croix et les jambes ligotées sur les pieds de la chaise. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement et pour ne pas entendre ses cris quand il se réveillerait, ils le bâillonnèrent. Ils mirent du temps et eurent du mal à faire les nœuds, mais ils avaient maintenant un prisonnier en caleçon saucissonné dans la cave.

Pas très loin de là, les deux ex-mentors virent l'homme le plus dangereux disparaître dans la brume. Comme si la nature n'avait attendu que cela, il se mit à pleuvoir. Aucun des nouveaux venus ne fit attention au ronronnement qui venait du portail. Amin et Altaïr se frottèrent les mains, prêts pour le massacre. Les trois maîtres templiers ordonnèrent à leurs hommes :

-Trouvez Altaïr et Amin. Tuez tous les autres.

-Bien maîtres ! répondirent les templiers.

Quand trois agents touchèrent la poignée du portail, une décharge monstrueuse les tua instantanément. Voir leurs hommes être électrocutés stupéfia les maîtres templiers. Ils ne pensaient absolument pas que le bureau des assassins était piégé. Un agent voulut écarter l'un des cadavres mais il fut attiré par la décharge et tué. Après avoir tué trois autres agents, un maître templier se mit au volant d'un des véhicules et fonça dans le portail. S'il réussit à écarter les cadavres, il ne passa pas le grillage qui creva les pneus et ni le canon qui propulsa le manche de pioche qui s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine du maître templier. Un agent bondit sur la voiture et passa enfin dans la cour. Les trois derniers agents, imitèrent leur collègue et ne se rendirent pas compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour protéger les grands maîtres. Maintenant que les deux grands maîtres n'avaient plus de protection, les deux ex-mentors attaquèrent. Ils auraient pu les tuer, mais ils avaient désespérément besoin d'information sur les templiers.

Alors que les agents d'Abstergo embrassaient langoureusement les râteaux mutants ou découvraient avec bonheur l'intérieur de leurs intestins grâce à des branches tueuses, les deux gamins décidèrent d'attaquer les deux grands maîtres. Silencieusement, les deux enfants quittèrent leur point de vue et s'approchèrent des deux adultes. Ils se cachèrent dans la brume, puis attaquèrent. Comme ils les voulaient en vie, ils les poignardèrent au niveau de la taille, sectionnant franchement la moelle épinière. Les deux grands maîtres s'effondrèrent en criant de douleur. Quand ils voulurent se retourner pour savoir la raison de cette douleur, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne ressentaient rien à partir de la taille. Avec beaucoup d'effort ils arrivèrent à se mettre sur le dos et virent avec horreur les deux enfants qu'ils étaient venus enlever. Altaïr avec un sourire maléfique dit à son fidèle comparse :

-Amin, ne serait-ce point des templiers ?

-Gros et gras les templiers. Au moins Robert de Sablé était un guerrier et non une chiffe molle dans leur genre. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Même si c'était une ordure.

-Oh ! Regarde, ils rampent ! On dirait des serpents !

-Je dirais plutôt des vers de terre.

-Pourquoi diantre rampez-vous ? Un problème de dos ? susurra Altaïr.

Amin fit apparaître une boule de lumière et lança :

-Je peux peut-être vous aider. Mais je ne peux rien faire si vous ne me dites rien.

-Comment cela ?! demanda l'un des grands maîtres en sanglotant de douleur.

-Voyez-vous, depuis ma réincarnation j'ai acquis quelques menus pouvoirs qui me permettent de soigner n'importe quelle blessure. Intéressant, n'est-il pas ? répondit Amin avec un immense sourire.

-…

Les deux maîtres templiers se regardèrent quand soudain une souffrance atroce les saisie au niveau de la taille. Elle effet, leurs corps avaient cessé de créer de l'endorphine et la douleur venait de se réveiller avec encore plus de force que précédemment. Ils n'étaient absolument pas habitués à la douleur et ils ne pouvaient même pas se tordre. Altaïr avec un léger sourire posa son pied sur le ventre dodu d'un des templiers et lui demanda :

-Tu as mal ? Amin !

Le jeune ex-mentor s'approcha du blessé et lui retira toute souffrance en le touchant. L'autre templier en entendant le soupire de soulagement de son collègue voulut la même chose et se mit à parler. Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur les templiers et leur méthode. Les deux jeunes écoutaient effarés ce que disait le templier. Ces malades voulaient retirer à l'humanité son libre-arbitre afin qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre. Mais c'était totalement stupide. Si à l'époque des précurseurs ça n'avait pas fonctionné, pourquoi cela fonctionnerait maintenant ? Ils apprirent aussi qu'ils voulaient mettre la main sur Altaïr afin de retrouver la pomme et sur Amin. Les fragments d'Eden. Le templier leur apprit aussi qu'ils étaient en train de concevoir un appareil qui permettrait de lire les souvenirs génétiques des cobayes. Les deux petits se jetèrent un regard et voulurent avoir accès à cette technologie. Ils demandèrent le nom du savant qui travaillait dessus et eurent comme réponse Warren Vidic. Le templier parla pendant plus d'une heure quand il eut dit tout ce qu'il savait, il se tut et Altaïr le tourna vers son collègue. Ce fut à se moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que les deux jeunes l'avaient floué. Amin lui avait retiré toutes souffrances oui, mais en le tuant. Enfin, c'est ce que les deux gamins voulaient lui faire croire. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et d'après le sourire diabolique des deux gamins, il n'allait pas survivre longtemps à son collègue. Avant de pouvoir hurler de terreur, Amin lui dit :

-Tu peux crier autant que tu le veux. Tous tes agents sont morts. Regarde-nous ! La dernière chose que tu verras, c'est nous. Tu ne verras jamais la fin des templiers. Vois-tu Altaïr et moi nous détestons les templiers, surtout après que les assassins nous aient raconté toutes vos exactions. Nous allons vous anéantir et il ne restera bientôt rien des templiers ni d'Abstergo. Maintenant, dis adieu à la vie !

Altaïr lui fit un geste de la main en chuchotant :

-Adieu !

Le templier sentit soudain deux mains le mettre sur le ventre, puis une lame traversa sa nuque et le tua en quelques microsecondes. Avec un grand sourire, Altaïr coupa son magnétophone, puis regarda Amin réveiller le premier templier et le faire parler. L'homme terrorisé, leur apprit que les templiers étaient en train de mettre en place un plan pour traquer et massacrer tous les assassins. Ce plan avait été créé par un templier du nom d'Alfred Stearns. En plus de cela, il parla de tout ce qu'il savait y comprit de l'homme qui était parti. Cet homme s'appelait William Wace, c'était un mercenaire. Il ne suivait pas les templiers pour la foi, mais pour l'argent. Cependant, les templiers avaient décidé que cette mission serait la dernière, car il avait de plus en plus tendance à contester le moindre de leurs ordres. Les deux enfants se regardèrent et surent qu'ils pouvaient peut-être l'amener à devenir un assassin et peut-être même un entraîneur. Ils avaient plus besoin d'entraîneur que d'assassin. Quand ils eurent toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin, ils tuèrent le templier et retournèrent dans le bureau des assassins.

Les deux jeunes grimpèrent sur le mur, puis retournèrent dans leur chambre sans toucher une seule fois le sol. Quand ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, ils virent Cedrick qui les attendait avec un grand sourire tandis que Vincent était beaucoup moins souriant. En effet, les assassins étaient restés devant l'écran et avaient vu les attaques furtives des deux jeunes ainsi que leurs techniques pour obtenir les informations des deux templiers. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que Cedrick avait tout à fait raison. Les deux petits n'étaient pas des enfants, mais vraiment des maîtres assassins. Vincent frissonnait encore devant le carnage effectué par les deux enfants. Ainsi, avec les caméras extérieures, ils avaient vu sept agents mourir électrocutés, un huitième avait été tué par un canon à manche de pioche et quant aux quatre derniers ils avaient fini empalés par des râteaux mutants ou coupé en deux par des branches-machettes. Eux qui avaient toujours un mal fou à éliminer les agents des templiers, voilà que deux bambins les exterminaient en moins de quatre heures. Le plus long étant les grands maîtres.

Dans leur salle de surveillance, les assassins regardèrent Cedrick quitter sa chaise et rejoindre la chambre des deux bambins. Vincent le suivit avec en tête la protection de la Confrérie. Il était totalement has-been et seuls des assassins du treizième siècle pouvait le remettre à niveau. Lui et toute la confrérie. Et maintenant, il était là, devant les anciens mentors des assassins. Prenant une grande respiration, il écrasa violemment son orgueil et demanda :

-Altaïr, Amin. Pourriez-vous nous remettre à niveau ?

-Vincent. Je suis désolé de te dire que vous êtes nuls. Tous autant que vous êtes, lança froidement Altaïr qui poussa un couinement quand son frère lui donna un coup de coude.

-Ce que mon diplomate de frère voulait dire. C'est… vous êtes tous nuls ! Si vous voulez vraiment être des assassins, vous allez devoir abandonner l'idée de votre ancienne petite vie. Ce soir vous allez bien dormir. Car demain, lever à quatre heures que vous soyez magique ou non pour nous ça n'a aucune importance.

Les assassins partirent vexés tandis que Cedrick explosait de rire. Mais ses rires se turent quand un enfant arriva et lui apprit qu'ils avaient capturé un homme qui faisait parti de l'attaque déjouée. Cedrick, Altaïr, Amin et Vincent descendirent à la cave et découvrirent un homme quasiment nu comme un ver ligoté sur une chaise comme un saucisson. L'homme se tordait en tentant de se libérer, mais en vain. A chaque fois que la corde grinçait, un des enfants arrivait et dessinait sur son corps. Quand les deux anciens mentors virent le carnage, ils explosèrent de rire. L'homme avait maintenant une moustache rouge à la Salvador Dali, un monocle vert, une énorme cicatrice noire avec des points de sutures jaunes qui traversait le visage et un énorme lapin violet sur le ventre. Pourtant l'homme n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais plutôt amusé. En effet, le mercenaire ne voyait pas des assassins, mais des enfants qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous avec un adulte qui pourrait les tuer en quelques secondes.

Il cessa de sourire quand il vit le mentor des assassins et surtout Cedrick qui marchait comme un assassin des temps anciens. Mais ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était les deux gamins qui le regardaient comme s'il était un rôti bien appétissant. Avec son bâillon, il ne pouvait rien dire et attaché comme il l'était, il ne pouvait rien faire. Quand il les vit marcher, il sut que les deux petits étaient redevenus les mentors des assassins. Tous le regardèrent frissonner et ils savaient que ce n'était pas de froid. Il avait peur. Il pensait qu'il allait se faire torturer avant de se faire tuer. C'est pour cela qu'il tomba des nues quand Altaïr lui dit :

-William Wace. Tu savais que tes employeurs voulaient t'éliminer. D'après eux, tu commences à faire travailler ton cerveau et ta conscience. Chose totalement interdite par les templiers.

L'homme fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que disait le jeune à la cicatrice à la lèvre. Amin s'exclama d'un faux air consterné :

-Oh ! Ils ne t'ont pas révélé leur petit secret ? Ce n'est pas bien. Alors je vais tout te dire ensuite tu choisiras en ton âme et conscience. Sache que nous sommes des assassins. Notre but a toujours été la paix en permettant à l'être humain d'évoluer par lui-même, de grandir et de mûrir. Nous voulons que l'humanité garde son libre-arbitre. Les templiers alias Abstergo, veulent la paix en retirant à l'humanité son libre-arbitre. Nous serons donc tous de gentils esclaves obéissants aux moindres de leurs ordres.

Le mercenaire devint d'abord blême, puis fou de rage. Tous voyaient ses muscles se contracter et Amin ainsi qu'Altaïr savaient qu'il allait bientôt se libérer. Amin se mit à faire les cent pas devant l'homme furieux en disant :

-C'est une utopie totalement inepte et extrêmement dangereuse. L'homme aime le pouvoir et si un homme a ce pouvoir sur les autres que pourrait-il ordonner. Un massacre de masse, un génocide, le bonheur de violer des femmes, des hommes ou des enfants ? Nous ne voulons pas de cela. Alors la meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'anéantir les templiers alias Abstergo. Malheureusement nous avons un léger problème. Les assassins sont nuls.

Le mercenaire sursauta et regarda Cedrick et Altaïr avec stupéfaction.

-Oh ! Altaïr et moi nous nous souvenons parfaitement de l'entraînement que nous avions mis en place et nous l'avons utilisé sur nous et sur Cedrick. Voilà pourquoi tous les trois nous sommes les meilleurs. C'est à ce moment précis que tu entres en jeu. Nous avons besoin d'un entraîneur, quelqu'un qui les poussera jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de régresser pour enfin évoluer en passant de misérables limaces à assassins de droits. Alors, William. Veux-tu faire partie de la Confrérie des assassins ?

William regarda le jeune garçon, puis commença à bouger légèrement et devant Vincent horrifié, détacha ses bras, puis ses jambes et se releva en retirant le bâillon. Avec un léger sourire amusé, le mercenaire se tint devant l'enfant et lui dit :

-Ce serait pour moi un honneur, mentor d'aider à combattre et à vaincre cette bande de tarés. Une chose qui a entraîné les enfants ?

-Cedrick, il ne voulait pas que les enfants aient trop de retards. Alors il les a entraînés comme nous l'avons entraîné. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils sont bons et avec le temps, ils seront vraiment les meilleurs.

Vincent regarda le nouvel assassin avec stupéfaction et lui demanda :

-Vous avez toujours eu la possibilité de fuir ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

-Parce que ce ne sont que des enfants et que je ne m'attaque pas à des enfants. Et puis les voir s'amuser à me peinturlurer m'a rappelé les coups vaches que je faisais quand j'étais tout gamin.

William marchait tranquillement dans la cave, alla chercher ses vêtements et se rhabilla sous les regards déçus des enfants. Avec un éclat de rire, il ébouriffa l'un des enfants et lui dit :

-Vous m'avez presque eu les petits. C'était d'ailleurs du bon boulot. Je suis sûr que dans quelques années vous pourrez attraper n'importe qui et le garder pendant des heures sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Les enfants tout content quittèrent la cave, ils avaient hâte d'être plus grands pour devenir les meilleurs. Amin et Altaïr regardèrent avec un léger sourire les enfants partir en riant. Altaïr se tourna vers Cedrick et lui dit :

-Ils sont rapides, légers ! Tu as fait du bon travail. Ils seront d'excellents assassins quand viendra le temps de leur intronisation.

Le mercenaire regarda Cedrick qui avait l'air d'être prêt à bondir de joie, puis jeta un regard vers le futur ex-mentor et eut un sourire en voyant que l'homme était blanc comme un linge. William lança :

-Cela fait des mois que les templiers veulent attaquer ce bureau. Mais quand la vidéo de votre œuvre dans le métro est tombée entre leurs mains, ils sont devenus encore plus pressés de vous mettre la main dessus.

-Ça c'est très intéressant, chuchota Amin en se frottant le menton.

Altaïr regarda son jumeau spirituel puis comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait :

-Tu as raison, mon frère. C'est très intéressant.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, puis Vincent demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?

-Les templiers nous veulent ?! Eh bien ils vont nous avoir avec en prime la joie ineffable de devenir les jouets des assassins. Après tout, pourquoi les traquer alors qu'ils sont suffisamment crétins pour entrer dans la gueule du loup, susurra Altaïr avec un petit sourire diabolique.

-Ils peuvent attaquer n'importe quand ! s'exclama Vincent.

-C'est pour cela que les assassins magiques vont mettre en place des barrières qui vous donnerons le temps de vous entraîner, décida Amin.

Vincent comprit alors qu'il n'était plus le mentor de la Confrérie, mais qu'Altaïr et Amin venaient de le redevenir six cent ans après l'avoir été. Vincent salua les deux enfants en leur disant :

-Bien, cela sera fait, mentors !

Cedrick salua fièrement ses mentors adorés en disant :

-Mentors c'est un honneur pour la Confrérie de vous retrouver. Je vais prévenir tous les autres.

-Bien Cedrick. Emmène William avec toi et présente-lui ses futurs élèves, ordonna Altaïr.

Amin se tourna vers William et lui dit :

-William tu ne vas pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour les entraîner, ils doivent être mis à niveau le plus vite possible.

-Ce sera fait, mentors.

L'ancien mercenaire salua les deux mentors, puis rejoignit Cedrick afin de prévenir toute la Confrérie. A partir de ce moment, les deux mentors remirent en place l'entraînement qu'ils avaient créé en leur époque. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà à l'entraînement, mais ce fut très difficile pour les adultes de se mettre à jour. Ils avaient tellement de retard qu'Amin et Altaïr bloquèrent toutes les missions. Les assassins ne comprirent absolument pas, jusqu'à ce que l'entraînement commence. Les deux mentors entraînèrent avec l'aide de William, les hommes et les femmes. Ces dernières crurent pouvoir y échapper, mais ce n'était pas du tout l'intention des mentors. Quand une jeune mère leur expliqua qu'elle était une mère au foyer et qu'elle était totalement inoffensive. Amin regarda la jeune femme, puis commença à lui raconter ce qu'il arrivera à ses enfants quand les templiers leur mettraient la main dessus. Il lui raconta que les templiers tortureraient ses fils et les tueraient. La jeune mère sentit les larmes se mettre à couler le long de ses joues. Elle commença à craindre le pire pour ses enfants. Elle demanda alors que les mentors l'entraînent. Toutes les autres femmes acceptèrent la même chose. Si une partie des femmes voulaient protéger leur famille, pour les autres elles voulaient simplement massacrer les templiers.

L'entraînement était tellement difficile que nombreux furent ceux qui voulurent devenir espions. Malheureusement, les mentors avaient rapatrié tous les espions qui étaient entraînés avec plus de force que les autres. Les espions n'avaient pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'Amin s'énerve et s'exclame que les espions étaient les pièces maîtresses de leur lutte contre les templiers. En entendant cela, les espions se sentirent fiers et s'entraînèrent extrêmement durs pour être à niveau le plus vite possible. Heureusement, les assassins magiques avaient dit aux mentors qu'ils connaissaient un rituel qui pouvait bloquer le temps dans un endroit précis. Amin et Altaïr se regardèrent, puis ordonnèrent que tout l'immeuble soit mis hors du temps. Quand ce fut fait, ils avaient donné l'ordre de faire la même chose dans toutes les cellules des assassins. Les européens furent humiliés quand les autres cellules leur dirent qu'ils avaient cela depuis des siècles. En fait, depuis que les sorciers avaient incorporé la Confrérie des Assassins. Altaïr et Amin se tournèrent vers les assassins d'Europe et lancèrent pour toute la Confrérie :

-Ce n'est plus possible. Les différentes cellules doivent avoir le même entraînement. Que des assassins d'Asie entraînent les autres assassins et ainsi de suite. Vous devez tous avoir la même base pour être suffisamment puissants pour détruire la Fraternité des Templiers.

Les différents chefs des cellules furent d'accord. Une cellule d'assassin de chaque continent envoya un assassin dans une cellule d'un autre continent afin de leur apprendre les différentes formes de combats qu'ils avaient développé. Quand l'enseignement était terminé, les assassins mis à jour se dispersaient pour enseigner ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Les assassins du monde étaient ravis que les membres de la Confrérie d'Europe se mettent enfin à jour.

Depuis que l'entraînement avait commencé, les tensions entre les assassins magiques et non magiques avaient disparu. En effet, l'entraînement était tellement dur que pour le réussir ils durent s'entraider. De plus, quand des tensions apparaissaient, Amin et Altaïr décrétèrent que les protagonistes devaient faire baisser cette tension soit en parlant soit, comme le disait lyriquement Cedrick, en s'en mettant plein la gueule !

Alors que l'entraînement devait durer des années, grâce aux assassins magiques, l'entraînement ne dura, pour le reste du monde, que dix jours. Durant ces dix jours, la vie continuait tranquillement pour les nouveaux mentors.

Un jour alors que les assassins se reposaient après une séance éprouvante, apparut un homme totalement nu, trempé et couvert de mousse. Quand les assassins virent l'homme arrivé, ils se figèrent, pour la plus grande perplexité des deux mentors qui n'avaient jamais vu cet homme. En effet, malgré les années dans le bureau des assassins de Paris, Amin et Altaïr n'avaient pas rencontré tous les assassins qu'ils soient magiques ou non. Quand les assassins arrêtèrent de bouger. Altaïr demanda à Cedrick qui se trouvait à côté de lui :

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Il se nomme Edward Trelawney. C'est un voyant très puissant.

-Un voyant ?

-Oui. Un voyant. Presque toutes les prophéties qu'il a faites, se sont accomplies.

-Presque toutes ? demanda Amin.

-La dernière prophétie qu'il a faite, ne s'est pas encore réalisée.

-Que disait-elle ? demanda Altaïr.

Cedrick ferma les yeux et chuchota :

-Quand l'enfant brisé rejoindra la Confrérie, la croix fera couler le sang du mentor et entraînera la fin des assassins.

-Comment ?

-Edward a vu le meurtre de Vincent et la destruction de la Confrérie des Assassins.

Altaïr et Amin regardèrent avec inquiétude l'assassin magique s'approcher d'eux. Ils se rendirent compte que l'homme avançait avec les mouvements hésitants comme s'il était totalement ivre mais ce qui les fit frémir fut la couleur des yeux du nouveau venu. Ils étaient noirs, totalement noirs, tout le globe oculaire était noir. Cedrick grimaça et lança :

-Prophétie en cours !

Deux assassins bondirent et se mirent de chaque côté de l'homme. Ils pensaient qu'il allait faire une prophétie à Vincent. Mais en fait, il continua à marcher et ne s'arrêta que devant les deux mentors qui le regardaient avec crainte. Edward ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-Quand l'étoile ténébreuse et innocente aura trouvé sa raison de vivre alors elle protégera d'un voile d'ombre la Confrérie et la prophétie sera brisée car nul ne pourra la trouver. Commencera alors la destruction de la croix.

L'homme se tut et eut l'air de se réveiller. Il regarda autour de lui avec perplexité. Un assassin l'aida à s'asseoir le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Les assassins étaient prêts à hurler de joie. Nostradamus venait de dire que la Confrérie des Assassins allait vaincre les Templiers. Le voyant s'assit avec l'aide de deux assassins et reprit son souffle. Déclamer une prophétie était difficile pour un voyant. Avant quand il était encore un sorcier, il ne se souvenait jamais de ses paroles, mais depuis qu'il était un assassin, il s'en souvenait et comprenait ce qu'il disait. Il ne voulait plus utiliser ses paroles pour lui, mais pour la Confrérie et le Monde.

Les yeux fermés, le voyant ne pouvait voir les regards des assassins. Amin observait la foule et ne comprit pas les sentiments qu'il voyait. Peur, colère, pitié, méfiance. Il se tourna vers Cedrick et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi regardez-vous Edward de cette façon ? C'est un assassin comme nous. Il n'est pas différent.

Le voyant entendant cela leva la tête et eut un sourire douloureux. Ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur quand il entendit la réponse de Cedrick.

-Ne pensez pas qu'on n'aime pas notre Nostradamus.

-Nostra qui ? demanda Altaïr.

-Nostradamus, c'est comme cela qu'on le surnomme. On aime notre Nostradamus. Il nous a sauvés la vie des centaines de fois. Ce qu'on n'aime pas, c'est la souffrance qu'il ressent quand il fait une prédiction. Faire une prophétie est douloureux pour le voyant, surtout quand il se souvient de ce qu'il a dit. On aurait voulu qu'il oublie comme avant, mais il nous a dis que la Magie lui avait donné ce don pour le remercier d'avoir changé et d'utiliser ses capacités pour changer le monde et non plus pour lui. On a tenté de le faire à nouveau changer, pour qu'il arrête de souffrir. Mais, à part des cauchemars et une voix qui nous menace des pires horreurs si on n'arrête pas, rien à faire. Alors on a décidé que dès qu'il faisait une prophétie… non en fait. Dès qu'il se lève le matin… Non en fait. Il y a toujours deux assassins avec lui, jour et nuit pour le protéger et l'empêcher de se blesser.

Les deux mentors regardèrent les autres assassins et virent enfin l'inquiétude. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient l'histoire, ils comprenaient que la Confrérie s'inquiétait pour le voyant. Edward se sentant un peu mieux, se releva, salua ses amis et fit demi-tour pour terminer sa douche. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas, quand il se raidit violemment. Tous sentirent une puissance faramineuse entourer le voyant. Edward se tourna vers les mentors et déclama en tremblant une nouvelle prophétie. Des larmes de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues :

-Ecoutez fils de la Magie ! Craignez Phoebus, car de source de vie il deviendra source de mort. Si l'héritier des anciens pourrait sauver le monde par son sacrifice, c'est l'union des filles à leur mère qui protègera Gaia.

Tous crurent qu'il avait terminé, mais dans un souffle douloureux, il dit :

-Méfiez-vous… du… sorcier… pie ! Ni croix, ni aigle ! Ni blanc, ni noir ! Seul le pouvoir le fait avancer ! Par... son… ambition… il sera… le… destructeur… du… monde ! Jamais… il… ne… doit… connaître… le… nom… des… filles !

Edward tomba à genoux en sanglotant lourdement. Tout son corps frissonnait sous la douleur tandis que l'immense puissance qu'il l'avait séparé des autres, était pleine de culpabilité et de tristesse. Elle s'en voulait pour l'avoir fait ainsi souffrir, mais depuis l'arrivée des deux anciens mentors, les choses changeaient, et changeaient trop vite. Elle devait prévenir Sa Confrérie. En effet, ils protégeaient le monde et ils la protégeaient elle contre les sorciers et les templiers avides de pouvoir. Elle avait un dernier message à faire passer, mais elle savait que son voyant n'était pas encore prêt. Elle regarda alors les assassins se précipiter sur son voyant sanglotant et entendit les pensés des non magiques. Si c'était pour supporter une aussi importante souffrance, plus aucun d'entre eux ne jalousaient les assassins magiques. Ils étaient heureux d'être des sans magie et comptaient bien rester comme cela.

Elle regarda Altaïr et Amin puis se décida, quand son voyant serait à l'abri, elle dévoilerait son ultime décision. Ses filles n'entendaient pas ses pensées, preuve qu'elles n'étaient plus liées à elle. Mais tout cela allait bientôt changer.

Voyant Edward s'effondrer en larme, Amin et Altaïr voulurent réagir, mais Vincent les retint en leur disant :

-N'ayez crainte. Francis et Isaac vont rester avec lui.

Il murmura pour lui-même :

-Voilà pourquoi je suis heureux de ne pas être magique.

Dans les couloirs du bureau des assassins, les deux hommes ramenèrent Edward dans sa chambre, puis le mirent sous la douche pour le rincer. Ils étaient doux avec lui, comme deux pères avec leur enfant. Quand il fut propre, ils le séchèrent, lui mirent un pyjama et l'installèrent dans son lit. Alors que les deux assassins allaient prendre place dans deux fauteuils qui avaient été installés pour eux, Isaac sursauta quand Edward lui attrapa la manche. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le voyant qui les regardait les yeux totalement noirs. Les deux assassins se précipitèrent à ses côtés, extrêmement inquiets. Le voyant ouvrit la bouche et une voix féminine s'exclama :

-Ecoutez ! Ecoutez tous. Où que vous soyez ! Sorciers, mages ou assassins ! A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin des temps les membres de la Confrérie seront tous magiques ! Vous serez mon bras armé protégeant le monde des templiers et me protégeant de ceux voulant asservir le monde qu'il soit magique ou non ! Vous sorciers ! Si vous n'êtes pas digne de mes dons, je vous les reprendrais pour les donner à mon armée ! Vous sorciers vous aiderez mon armée à s'adapter à leur monde et vous vous adapterez au leur !

Les deux assassins se regardèrent interloqués. Quand soudain, ils se rendirent compte de ce que la magie venait de dire et là, un sourire de plus en plus jouissif étira leurs lèvres en se rendant compte qu'ils allaient devenir des assassins magiques. Avant de hurler de joie, ils bordèrent le voyant et alors qu'ils allaient s'installer pour le surveiller, un dôme apparut et les repoussa doucement vers le couloir. Comprenant ce que voulait la magie, les deux hommes saluèrent Edward, puis quittèrent la pièce. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils poussèrent un hurlement de joie :

-ON VA DEVENIR DES ASSASSINS MAGIQUES !

Ce fut en hurlant de joie qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger et découvrir des assassins effondrés et des assassins magiques amusés. Altaïr vit les deux autres arriver en coup de vent et lança à son frère :

-Au moins, il y en a certains qui le prennent plutôt bien.

-Oui. Mais je me demande la tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont se rendre compte de la mise à jours qu'ils devront faire, répondit Amin avec un léger sourire.

En entendant cela, les assassins magiques explosèrent de rire alors que les non magiques se cognaient la tête sur la table et les murs. Amin voyant cela se tourna vers les assassins magiques et leur dit :

-Vous allez apprendre aux adultes tout ce que vous savez sur votre monde. Quand ils obtiendront leurs pouvoirs, alors vous commencerez à leur apprendre ce que vous avez appris dans vos écoles.

Cedrick demanda :

-Et pourquoi que les adultes, pas les enfants ?

-Parce que les enfants vont apprendre quand ils iront dans leur école de magie, répondit Altaïr sur la même longueur d'onde que son frère.

-C'est pas bête.

Amin demanda soudain à Cedrick :

-Et toi Cedrick, tu es un assassin magique ?

-Non ! Ma famille a perdu ses pouvoirs quand l'un de ses membres a trahi la Magie et la Confrérie. D'ailleurs, il s'est fait massacrer quand sa famille a découvert qu'il s'était mis sous les ordres des templiers. Depuis ce jour, nous avons perdu le droit au don de Magie. Mais c'est un test qu'elle nous fait passer. Quand elle décidera que nous sommes digne d'elle, alors elle nous laissera assassin non magique.

-Tu ne veux pas devenir magique ? demanda Altaïr.

-Non, je ne le veux pas. Nous sommes de puissants assassins grâce à notre entraînement. Or c'est le pouvoir qui nous a corrompus. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

Armand regarda le jeune assassin et lança :

-Cela ne se reproduira pas, car à la cérémonie d'intronisation, les nouveaux assassins devront faire un serment sur leur magie et leur vie de ne jamais trahir ni les assassins, ni la Magie.

-Que se passerait-il, si quelqu'un trahissait ce serment ? demanda Cedrick.

-La mort !

-Ok ! Alors je suis d'accord.

-Mais une chose, dès qu'un assassin deviendra magique, il devra faire ce serment. S'il refuse, il sera exécuté pour trahison, lança Vincent qui savait que les traîtres et les espions essaieraient de ne pas faire ce serment.

Alors que les assassins étaient plus que ravis, les espions étaient devenus plus que blême et savaient maintenant qu'ils ne pourraient y échapper sauf s'ils s'enfuyaient avant. Alors que les assassins discutaient de cette transformation, personne ne fit attention à trois assassins qui sortirent de l'immeuble et s'enfuirent en courant. Quand ils quittèrent l'impasse, tous les souvenirs sur la position des assassins et du bureau disparurent. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien à part qu'ils étaient agents d'Abstergo et qu'ils devaient rejoindre leur lieu de travail.

Non loin de là, La Magie regardait sa bouche dormir profondément. Elle eut un sourire, puis commença à changer le monde sorcier. Elle gronda quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucun sorcier n'avait entendu son message, preuve qu'aucune de ses filles à part celles liées aux assassins, n'avaient entendu son message. Elle se rendit aussi compte que des sorciers avaient lié leurs pouvoirs à leur sang et à leur âme. Elle ne pourrait leur retirer la totalité de leurs dons. Si elle ne pouvait pas retirer leur don sans les tuer, elle pouvait ponctionner dans leur réserve..

Loin de là, dans une forteresse balayée par une tempête incessante, un vieil homme qui avait fait trembler le monde sentit sa Magie disparaître. Au lieu de hurler de rage, il se releva, s'approcha d'une petite meurtrière et chuchota en regardant le ciel ténébreux :

-Adieu mon amie ! J'espère que tu retrouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi !

Le vieil homme se recoucha et s'endormit paisiblement pour un sommeil éternel donnant à la Magie l'autorisation de lui retirer les dons qu'elle lui avait donné. Quand les gardiens vinrent pour le nourrir, ils virent que l'ancien mage noir Gellert Grindenwald était mort. Ils prévinrent alors leurs supérieurs qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Si deux d'entre eux étaient pour jeter le corps à la mer, le dernier s'insurgea en disant qu'il devait être enterré avec sa famille dans sa ville natale. Alors que les deux premiers allaient s'insurger, une douleur atroce ravagea leur corps. Leur magie venait de leur être arrachée de la manière la plus violente qui soit. Les deux nouveaux cracmols s'effondrèrent et moururent en quelques secondes leur corps ne supportant pas la perte de leur magie. Ils étaient tant obnubilés par l'agonie des deux autres, qu'ils ne firent pas attention au corps de Gellert qui disparut comme de la poudre de fée poussée par une douce brise d'été. Le terrible seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus.

Malgré cet apport de puissance, la magie savait qu'il lui en fallait plus pour transformer son armée. Au moins, elle pourrait réveiller les cœurs magiques des enfants, ça ne demandait pas énormément de puissance, mais pour recréer ceux des adultes, là, c'était plus dur. Tout en réfléchissant, elle réveilla les cœurs magiques des enfants qui firent sursauter les adultes en faisant de la magie accidentelle. Pourquoi sursauter, parce que si un enfant fait de la magie accidentel, c'est mignon ou un peu perturbant, mais quand tous les futurs assassins la faisaient en même temps, c'était nettement plus dangereux et plus terrifiant. En effet, les dix plaies d'Egypte s'étaient abattues dans les bureaux des assassins, cela allait du changement de couleur pour les uniformes des assassins à la perte de poils des chats en passant par disparition de tous les vêtements des templiers qui attaquaient l'un des bureaux. Dans le monde magique, le nombre de futurs étudiants explosa pour la plus grande stupéfaction les différents ministères de la Magie du monde. Quand les directeurs des écoles de magie voulurent rencontrer les nouveaux futurs élèves, ils se retrouvèrent face à des assassins hautement dangereux qui menacèrent froidement les professeurs de les massacrer s'ils osaient faire régresser les enfants pour les mettre au niveau.

A suivre

.


End file.
